


I’m Yours and You’re Mine

by MandaLynn04



Category: RPF - Fandom, the witcher rpf
Genre: Cock Block Kal, Henry has FEELS, Intense cuddling, Joey Batey’s magnificent chest hair, M/M, RPF, Sassy Joey, Slow Burn, Soft Boys, slight dom/sub vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaLynn04/pseuds/MandaLynn04
Summary: The meet cute that started it all.
Relationships: Joey Batey/Henry Cavill
Comments: 295
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I OBVIOUSLY do not know anyone in this. At all. Dammit. 
> 
> Thank you to Jennifer and Rebekah for reading every chapter more than once and helping me craft this into what it is. A horny mess. 
> 
> To whichever NSA/CIA/FBI person who has to monitor my browser history, I swear I’m not stalking anyone. You can stop filling out restraining orders. 
> 
> I reallllllly wanted to read some Joey/Henry stuff, so I had to make my own and now it’s a monster of a fic. It will eventually be explicit, just warning you.

It’s funny how things fall out of or into focus when the whole world changes. For Joey, it was always sounds that he remembered when huge things happened. When he first heard Madeleine sing all other sounds stopped, and it was just her voice that led him right to her. When he got the call that he was going to be Jaskier, he could only hear the ticking of the clock in the kitchen while he clutched his phone to ear. And now, all he could hear was Henry’s laugh. 

It was crazy enough that he got to play any character in The Witcher, let alone the bard. He was still in shock a week later when they called all the main characters together to get a character read. He tugged his jumper down around his waist and pulled the sleeves up to his fingers as he came in, trying not to show his nerves and failing miserably. First he ran into Sophie, thank god, because she was so excited to see him she basically just ushered him and introduced him to everyone as King Joey, which he didn’t know he was a thing, but why not? They got through all the production staff and then he was introduced to Lars, Royce, Anna, MyAnna, Mimi, Freya, and Anya. 

Freya and Anya were grouped together, but quickly opened up to invite Sophie and him into their circle. They were all a little new to big productions, and clearly took comfort in having another person to turn to with the wide eyes of someone who was just waiting to walk up and realize it was just a dream. Sophie took Freya to meet a couple people, leaving Anya and Joey to chat. They hit it off immediately, both having done work in the tv shows of Britain, having a couple people and shows in common. 

“Have you met Henry yet?” Asked Anya with mischief in her eyes. 

“Who Superman? Yeah, we’re already besties…” Joey quirked an eyebrow at her. 

She laughed and smacked his arm, “I’m serious! I did some scenes with him for chemistry. I wondered if they were going to have you do it too!”

“No, I haven’t met him yet, is he as handsome in real life?” 

_Whoops, maybe don’t give too much away to your new costars…._

He felt his ears go a little pink, but Anya just laughed again. “Oh, we’re going to be such good friends. And no, he’s MORE handsome, and when he looks into your eyes you feel faint. I’m warning you now! Oh! He’s here. Want me to introduce you? Come on!” 

She looped a hand around his wrist and insistently walked him over to the frankly huge man in the doorway. He was greeting all the production people with warmth. Anya and Joey stopped and let him get through the people he was speaking to, taking time to just observe him. Henry was dressed casually in relaxed jeans and a Henley, stretched just on the right side of too tight over his chest and shoulders. He had a baseball cap on with some American football team on it and modern boots. 

_Anya was right_ , Joey thought to himself. _My god he’s like a mix of a Greek god and the Rock._ Anya doubled over laughing. “Shit, did I say that out loud? Fuck, fuck fuck!” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s my line.” 

_OH MY GOD_. 

Joey looked up to see Henry standing in front of him, head cocked a little to the side and with a crooked smile. He held his hand out to shake, “Hi, I’m Henry, are you my Jaskier?” 

Secretly dying inside, Joey shook his hand and cocked an eyebrow, “ _your_ Jaskier? A little forward don’t you think?” Henry’s smile faltered a little but Joey was quick to add, “I’m Joey, we’ll see if I’m yours soon enough.” He tossed a wink in there, and Henry burst out laughing. 

“This is going to be amazing. I can already tell.” 

The table was set up in a large square, with name tags in front of the seats they were to take. Henry and Joey ended up sitting next to each other on the corner. Joey had always been fidgety, and kept moving his feet around, knocking his sneakers with Henry’s (probably) designer fashion boots every couple of minutes. Finally about half an hour in, Henry lifted his feet and set them on top of Joey’s, pinning them down. Joey looked over to him, and Henry just lifted the side of his mouth closest to him, and lifted his shoulder as if to say, _what? I’m not doing anything._ Joey was nothing if not persistent in his movements. Soon his fingers were drumming out a rhythm on his left while he was making notes with his right. All of a sudden there was pressure on his wrist. He looked up again to see that Henry had moved his elbow over to rest on it. 

“I’m sorry,” Joey whispered. 

“You’re fine. Is this helping or hurting?” Henry’s eyes were intent on him. 

“Um, helping, actually. Thank you,” Joey felt like going pink again. 

After what felt like the longest table read of his life, pinned down by the hottest man he had ever seen in real life, everyone was dismissed. Henry lifted his arm and feet at the same time, releasing Joey. “Feeling okay? I didn’t want you to get into your own head about it,” He said as Joey slowly closed his notebook. 

“No, it was actually pretty nice. I move all the time, but I really focused. Who knew I needed to be held down… Oh my god, forget I said that.” He laughed and covered his face. Henry laughed too, and brought a hand down on his shoulder. 

“Do you live around here? Let’s get lunch this week okay? Do you play video games?” They traded numbers and Henry excused himself with an explanation of heading (back) to the gym. 

Before Joey could put his phone away, Anya grabbed his arm. “Are you busy after this? No? Great, we’re going to lunch because oh my god you and Henry!”

“Honestly, it was nothing!” Joey said for the millionth time at the pub down the street over their second beer. “You’re adorable. And a lying liar who lies! I don’t know how you can say it was nothing! I’m going to videotape it next time,” Anya assured him. 

“Seriously, I think he just saw that I was super nervous and he helped out! I don’t think there’s anything more to it.” Her eyeroll was met with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Joey, sweet baby angel, he literally asked for your number. After holding you down for over an hour.” Before Joey could respond his phone dinged.

_Henry Cavill: Hey, want to grab lunch Wednesday? I’ve heard of a good place near my house._

Anya meeped and grabbed his phone. “JOEY HE’S TEXTING YOU. SUPERMAN! BLOODY SUPERMAN IS TEXTING YOU!” She scream whispered while shaking his phone in his face. 

“I can see- Anya, Anya! Give it back!” Joey laughed while snatching his phone out of her hands. 

_JB: I think I can make time for the White Wolf. Tell me when and where and I’ll meet you there!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey meets Henry and Kal for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s read and responded. I forgot how little happens in chapter one! I promise there will be more. 
> 
> Again, thank you to Jennifer and Rebekah for reading this story every time I made changes and brainstorming with me constantly.
> 
> CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE HORROR AND THE WILD? Oh my god. Joey and Madeleine are going to be the death of me. What’s your favorite song?

After 47 wardrobe changes and considering a haircut, _what the hell is wrong with_ _me_? Joey made his way down to a cafe on the trendy side of town. He had done his homework and checked out the website for this shop two days ago. It seemed to be healthy food and run by hipsters. Just his type. He hoped his outfit of skinny black jeans (they were his favorite and just _happened_ to show his ass off well), boots, black v-neck and denim-looking flannel was both hipster enough for the eatery and nice enough to be meeting up with his costar. His phone had been blowing up all morning with texts from Anya and Madeleine, telling him not to be nervous, which was making him nervous. _Jerks, both of them,_ he thought as he leaned against the window frame of the shop, tapping away on his phone politely telling both of them to fuck off and that he would text them back _after_ his lunch. 

A loud bark broke him out of looking at his phone and he nearly dropped it when he saw a humongous brown (or was it black?) and white dog bounding toward him. “Kal! Stop! Sit!” Just before the bear of a dog leapt on him, the call had the dog stop and sit down, opening his mouth and letting his tongue loll out to the side, tail thumping the ground. Joey realized he was clutching his shirt and breathing hard. He looked up at a sheepish Henry jogging toward him. “I’m so sorry, Kal got away from me. Are you okay?” He placed a hand between Joey’s shoulder blades. 

“I didn’t know you had a dog the size of a pony!” Joey laughed while getting his breath back. He bent over and put both hands behind Kal’s ears and scratched. 

“Oh boy, you went big. He’s never going to forget the two handed ear scratch. You’re officially his favorite person ever. I’ve been replaced,” Henry huffed. “I picked this place because they have a patio out back where Kal can lay out. He’s been pretty lonely and I didn’t want to leave him again. I hope that’s okay.” 

“Oh my god, of course it’s okay! And I am definitely getting a T-shirt that says ‘Kal’s favorite’ on it.” Joey was feeling nervous again, and let Henry guide him down the alley to the back patio of the restaurant with a hand on his back. Once they were seated and Kal was sprawled under the table over both of their feet, Joey took the time to see Henry’s attire. He was decidedly not dressed like a hipster, although, did they even make hipster clothes for people built like Henry? _Probably not_ , he thought to himself as he took in Henry’s jeans and long sleeved black shirt, topped off with that same baseball cap. They ordered and began chatting about Witcher, both delighted to find the other had read the series and played through the games. “I love that the series will be based off the books. I hope it doesn’t send the gaming community into a spiral though,” Joey admitted. “They can get really out of hand.” 

Henry hummed agreeably, “I know this sounds douchey, and I don’t mean it to, but I’m pretty popular with the gaming community, so I’m hoping that will soften the blow. No matter what, we’ll all stick together on it and we’ll be fine.” He nudged Joey’s hand with his elbow and went back to his sandwich. 

Meal finished, they walked Kal through the nearest park. Firmly leashed, lest he spot a squirrel, he was content to trot next to Henry as they chatted about filming in Hungary. “I can’t wait. I’ve never been. This is all so exciting. And the music! I mean, I know I’m the bard, but I think they’re going to let me sing some actual songs! I’ve got to get better at playing the fucking lute…” Joey was talking, but in the way he did when he was getting carried away by his thoughts, a mile a minute, changing direction as he pleased. He was just preparing to really ramp up on the thought of the songs and was he needing to write them? Should he call Madeleine? When there was a tight heat around his wrist. Henry was still looking forward, but had wrapped one strong hand around Joey’s wrist and was making him swing his arm in time with Henry’s stride, completely throwing off his thought process. 

“You looked like you were going off on a tangent again. Helping or hurting?” Henry glanced to him, and Joey had to remember how to form words. 

“Um, no, actually it really helps. I was just about to go off the ledge of rambling madness. Thank you.” Joey looked down at his wrist in Henry’s hand.

Henry just nodded and kept the hold on him, redirecting his thoughts by asking, “When do you start rehearsals for the music?” He squeezed Joey’s wrist at the end of his sentence, and Joey felt his focus go there, but made it easier to answer. 

“Pretty soon actually, Sonia and Giona have already been planning out a bunch of the music, but most of it will be done in post. Since I’ll be performing as part of my bardly duties thought, my songs will have to get worked out first. I think we’re actually going to look at real songs from that time period, which will be really interesting, if not terribly progressive. I’m sure there’s going to be a bunch of womanizing.”

“Isn’t Dandelion known for his womanizing?” Henry lifted an eyebrow. 

Joey huffed, “technically, yes, but who wants to hear that story again? Plus, I didn’t get the full script, just the episodes with me in them, but I’m sure that Geralt is going to sleep with a sexworker at some point. I’m not buying into it.” 

“Okay, how will you play off the whole ‘I-need-a-Witcher-to-protect-me-from-mad-husbands’ part of the script?” Henry asked.

“Hold my wrist tighter so I can reason this out,” it came out before he could stop himself. Henry looked at him fully, but did as asked, and tightened his hand. “So first off, Jaskier’s a bard. A poet. He’s a complete romantic. He genuinely falls in love with whoever is near him. He gives his heart away constantly, and he’s not afraid of love. If offered to him, in whatever form, he takes it. A great song can come from both love and heartbreak. Jaskier will be able to bounce back from both. Also, he needs a Witcher to protect him from mad husbands and mad wives, so prepare to wield your sword against men and women defending my honor.” 

At this Henry stopped and turned them so they were facing each other. He was smiling his small smile that threatened to take over his whole face. “So you’re telling me that my bard fucks whoever he falls in love with?”

“I don’t know that I’m _your_ bard yet,” Joey looked up through his eyelashes at Henry. “But, Jaskier’s a man of adventure. He’s going to find love in as many places as he can. Plus, he’s a man of words. He can talk his way out of most things, and for the things he can’t, he’s got a big, strong White Wolf to take care of him.”

“Oh, you’re _definitely_ mine,” Henry’s smile had a hint of challenge in it, as he lifted his hand holding Joey’s wrist. “If my bard falls in love with ‘whoever is near him,’ does that mean he’ll be in love with Geralt?”

_Oh. Well…_

“Of course he is!” Joey exclaimed. “Jaskier’s a hot commodity. He’s good looking, talented, and a great lay. Pair that with a smoking monster hunter with a heart of gold and you have yourself a ship grander than the Titanic! Plus, look at you. Look at me. We have all the right dynamics visually to have Tumblr drooling.”

Henry threw his head back and laughed, then let go of Joey’s wrist to brace both hands on his knees and laughed more. “I understand why they call you King Joey now. You’re going to be a handful for sure. What do you mean we have the right visuals? You’re my height.”

“Yes, but you’re built like a brick shit house and I’m hipster slender. Also, when I’m shaved, which they told me I have to be, I look like I’m 12, so I’ll look younger. And actually, Jaskier’s only 18 when he meets Geralt, so we’ll have the age gap, this baby face,” he cupped his own cheeks with his hands, “Your gruffness to my natural charisma, we’re literally the whole package. No one will be able to resist us. Even the great Witcher,” He tapped Henry on the nose which earned him an eyebrow quirk before Henry, quick as a snap grabbed Joey’s wrist again and they kept walking. 

“Do you think Lauren will let you get away with being so… open?” Henry asked quietly. 

“I don’t think they’ll fight me much. I mean, I can’t force them to show Jaskier having sex with guys or anything, but Sophie told me they really struggled to find a Jaskier, so I think I can talk my way into a little leeway,” Joey shrugged. 

“So it’s not just my bard that has silver tongue, is it?” Henry chuckled. 

“Baby you know it. I can talk my way into parties and out of fights. I’m the deluxe version,” Joey smirked. Their walk continued through the park until they reached the cafe again. 

“We’ve reached the end of our first journey! I can write a song about it! Get me into character and whatnot. What say you, _my_ Witcher?” Joey faced Henry, grinning up at him. 

“Oh, so you’re not sure if you’re my bard but I’m _your_ Witcher?” Henry grinned back and stepped closer to Joey bringing them a hairsbreadth apart. 

“If I’m yours then you’re mine. Deal?” Joey shook his wrist free of Henry. 

“Deal, bard,” His smile was dazzling and without thinking, Joey stepped right into his space and hugged him. There was a split second where he thought he had crossed a line, but then those massive arms came up around his back and held him to that rock hard body. _Damn. I can feel abs through both our shirts._ They held the hug for a moment, then Joey broke from it to bend down and put both hands in Kal’s fur again, giving him the ear scratching of his life. Kal promptly dropped to the ground and rolled over, showing his belly for more scratches, which Joey immediately gave. 

“Really, you’re just over here showing your belly off for whatever cute guy scratches your ears, huh boy?” Henry chuckled as Kal looked up at him, but didn’t move other than an energetic tail flap. 

“Witcher, I can charm anything, you watch me.” Joey grinned up at Henry from his knees, then, realizing what he said, and that he was eye level with said Witcher’s fly, he dissolved into laughter, leaning down and putting his head on Kal’s side to support him. Henry was also cracking up. “Oh my god, I need to stop before I say something truly regrettable. Can’t get kicked off a show I just got hired for,” Joey wiped a tear of mirth from his eye as he stood back up to face Henry again. 

“I heard Sophie and Lauren talking about you and I think they would can me before you, pretty sure your job’s safe, bard. This was great. When are we doing this again?” Henry asked as he extended a hand to help Joey up.

“My dear Witcher, you’re the one who has a packed schedule of lifting cars off little old ladies and saving kittens from trees. You tell me, I’ll be there, you’re humble bard ready for adventure at your calling.” Joey bowed to Henry, who laughed again, and Kal barked and jumped at Joey’s face, making them both laugh. 

“Okay, I’ll look into my busy cat-rescuing schedule and let you know.” 

One more hug, and Joey was heading back to the underground, checking his phone for the first time in hours. 76 texts. 24 from Anya. 48 from Madeleine. Four from his mom. 

_How do I constantly become best friends with women who then control my life?_ He thought to himself as he started reading through first his Mum’s texts and replying, ‘yes, I’m still coming over on Sunday. Pecan pie is fine. I’ll have to see if I can find that jumper that Aunt Moira gave me,’ Then moving on to Anya’s increasingly suggestive texts about what was taking Joey so long to respond to her. 

_JB: Just left Henry._

_AC: In what condition did you leave him? ;)_

_JB: We ate at a cafe and then walked his dog around the park, you total perv._

_AC: You’re killing my fantasy. Call me tonight. I know I can get more details out of you._

Joey sighed and sent a text agreeing, then turned to Madeleine’s texts. Her’s were always a mass of thoughts and ideas, for song writing, whether they should get a cat for the studio to ‘chill the vibe,’ and naturally,

_MH: How was your date with Superman, you lucky Fuck?_

_JB: It’s just Henry. And it was really good. We connect really well and his dog loves me._

_MH: So you flirted your heart out and met his dog. See his bedroom yet?_

_JB: I’ll have you know we were both perfect gentlemen._

_MH: So no physical contact at all? :((((((_

_JB: Now, I didn’t say that._

_MH: O_O_

Joey glanced around and rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn’t really meant to let that part slip. He hadn’t Madeleine about the... grounding effect Henry had on him. How to get out of this...

_MH: I’m waiting on baited breath here!_

_JB: We hugged, that’s it._

_MH: You’re lying. That’s fine. Keep your sultry secrets. I’ll get it out of you tomorrow at the studio. We’re still on, yeah? You’re not going to get swept off your feet by a cape and ditch me, right?_

_JB: Not even superman himself could drag me away from you._

_MH: <3_

_JB: <3_

Joey got off the underground and headed back to his flat. His phone buzzed again. _Good lord, what now?_ He pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen.

_HC: I’ve contacted all my little old ladies and kittens. They’ve all agreed to give me a break on Saturday. I’m at the gym til 10, but I could meet you for lunch again and we can maybe go find an adventure. What say you, Bard?_

Joey stopped to lean against the nearest building. Was Henry trying to kill him? He looked around again. No one else walking the streets seemed to notice his internal panic. 

_JB: Lunch and adventure it is. Let me know what to wear, Wolf._

_HC: Having me choose your clothing already?_

Joey’s face burned. _Jesus, I walked into that._

_JB: Gotta see how well my Witcher takes care of me when we’re on our travels. How much work do I need to do?_

_HC: I’m sure we can share the load. ;) Let me look around and see what there is to do. Til then, Bard._

Joey needed to lie down. Today had been too much. 

********

”So you’re telling me that you maintained contact basically the whole afternoon, he’s backing up your ‘make Jaskier queer’ push, you made a blow job joke (ACCIDENTALLY, _sure_ ), and you have another date? At what point are you going to ask him to hold you down and fuck you?” Anya was clearly enjoying this. Joey was clutching his phone and rubbing his brow, eyes closed, trying to reason with her. 

“I mean, technically yes, but it’s so much more than that! Anya, we connect. Like you and I connect! It’s so imporant for the show!”

“Uh uh. You’re not getting out of this on a chemistry pass. I have good onscreen chemistry with Henry, and he’s not calling _me_ his mage. He’s not going out of his way to touch _me_. He hasn’t asked _me_ to lunch or to meet that beast he calls a dog. This is crazy. And I get to watch it. Mostly. Obviously you’ll need to text me constantly.” Anya was clearly not going to let this drop.

“Anya, I am not going to text you every interaction we have!”

“Yes, you will. I’ll go to Henry and convince him to tell me all about it. Don’t think I won’t.”

“Jesus woman, fine. We’re seeing each other again on Saturday,” Joey sighed. 

“I know and I expect you to text me everything.”

“Fine. Fine. When will I see you again? Want to get lunch on Monday?”

“Of course I do! I can’t wait to hear all about your date!”

Joey hung up and slumped onto the couch. So many thoughts raced through his head. 

_Is Henry just this straight guy who doesn’t understand what he’s doing? Is he secretly bi? Does he actually find me attractive? Gahhhhhhh._ He grabbed his guitar and lost himself in songs, both ones he knew and ones he was dreaming of writing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kal is definitely my favorite character.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry’s side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments! 
> 
> Thank you to Rebekah & Jennifer for brainstorming, screeching and giggling over this story and Henry & Joey in general.
> 
> This is the chapter I’m most nervous about. Henry is so difficult to write! 
> 
> Also, did you guys see the new Henry/Joey fic Love Me True? Gah. It’s so amazing.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Kal! Where’s my belt? I’m running late!” Henry was tearing apart his closet looking for his brown belt. Reasonably, he knew he would probably be fine showing up to the table read a couple minutes late, but damnit, he didn’t want to be *that* celebrity. Still weird to think that it’s his name that will draw viewers to this TV show. Yes, he was a main character in The Tudors, but that was on ShowTime, which such a specific viewership that it almost felt like a private show. This, Netflix, where everyone could access it, feels bigger somehow. All he wanted to do was show how excited he was to be Geralt of Rivia. Since he’d played the video games, he knew if this was going to be a role, he would fight tooth and nail to get it. Thank god Lauren was incredibly charmed by his persistence instead of flat out annoyed, like she’d had every right to be. 

Kal came trotting over with Henry’s belt in his mouth, drool apparent on it. “Kal, are you serious? You are the best dog ever, but I can’t have you eating my belts. You’re a monster. Go on you bear.” He pushed Kal’s head away from him and put the belt on. It was only damp on the right side, and if he pulled his shirt out just right no one would notice. He ran to his car and sped across town. 

As he had suspected, he was nearly the last person to show up. Thankfully he had met most of the production side of the show, and had done a couple chemistry scenes with Anya. She was beautiful, and seemed to be down for a laugh when not on set. He appreciated that. Henry knew that there were plenty of actors that could goof off in between takes (Armie, that asshole), but he struggled to get back into a stoic character after the laughter died off. Doing scenes with her was going to be challenging in the best ways. While greeting production, he surreptitiously glanced around to see if he could spot Anya, a familiar face. When he did see her, she was trying, but failing not to laugh with young man who was turning red and bunching his hands in his jumper. 

_Must be ‘King’ Joey that I’ve heard so much about._

Henry quickly excused himself to go over to them, just catching Joey muttering, “Fuck fuck fuck!” Henry lined himself up in front of Joey and said, “I’m pretty sure that’s my line.” Joey flinched a little, then glanced just barely up at Henry, and WOW. He was a tall man, not as broad as Henry himself, but his eyes were confident, full of mirth, and a little defiance. Henry felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He felt like he needed to be closer, more intimate, immediately. He needed to know him better. Starting now.

“Hi,” he managed, extending a hand. “I’m Henry, are you my Jaskier?” There was a challenge in the words. 

Joey’s eyes widened for a second then narrowed just slightly. He took Henry’s hand, “ _your_ Jaskier? A little forward, don’t you think?” 

_Wow, did not expect him to call me out. He’s not as meek as he looks. Good._

“I’m Joey, we’ll see if I’m yours soon enough.” His mouth lifted in a small smirk. Another challenge, with a wink. This was going to be the best shoot of his life. 

During the table read Henry learned two things immediately. One, Joey was very nervous. He was fidgeting constantly. Touching the sides of his notebook, picking his pen up, putting it back down, chewing on his lip, which was drawing attention to his mouth, which was... distracting, but Henry couldn’t put a finger on why. Joey was also tapping his feet around and was knocking his trainers against Henry’s shoes. Not that he cared, but he could tell Joey cared how he was coming off. He knew Joey was trying to not let his nerves show. He quietly lifted his feet and brought them gently down on Joey’s. Wide eyes shot to him, looking a little paler, but he quirked his mouth up in a smile and a small shrug, feeling relieved when Joey seemed to relax, just a little. Soon he was tapping his fingers again, so Henry just casually put his elbow on Joey’s wrist. That led to his conversation and most important question, _am I helping or hurting?_ He already knew he never wanted to hurt Joey. He wasn’t quite sure why, but adding the weight to his feet and wrist made him feel grounded. The rest of the table read flew by, and when it was done, he couldn’t help but ask Joey to get together later that week.

When Henry got home, he grabbed his phone to text his old friend Luke. After exchanging the normal pleasantries, Luke made the first inquiry.

_LB: So, what’s up. I know you didn’t hit me up for just a chat._

_HC: I met with the cast and crew of my new project today, and there’s this guy in it..._

_LB: Are you having a gay panic? Can I come over and watch?_

_HC: Fuck you. And no, I’m not._

_LB: No, fuck you, you asshole. If you’re not in a gay panic why are you texting me?_

_HC: Do you remember when we were rehearsing and you would... hold on to me?_

Henry’s phone rang, flashing Luke’s name and a dumb picture they had take together on set, after an ab competition. “Look, it’s not a big thing, you didn’t have to call,” he answered in way of a greeting. 

“And that’s where you’re wrong. I definitely needed to call.” Luke sounded like it was his birthday and Christmas rolled into one. “So, this guy. What did you do?” Luke thankfully stayed quiet through the whole story Henry told, including the assertion of _his_ bard, and the pinning down. When Henry finished the story, Luke was quiet for a moment. “I don’t know what you’ve been up to since we worked together, but it sounds like you’re already in pretty deep. Is he gorgeous? Tell me his name again, I’m going to look him up right now.”

“I’m not in deep. I just. I don’t understand why it felt so natural for me to... I don’t even know how to put it. I felt like I wasn’t in control of my actions for two hours.”

“Henry, I know you’re not into this scene, but you know about BDSM, right?”

Henry choked on his water. After several attempts to breathe normally, “WHAT? I mean, yeah I do, but that’s not what I was doing. I was helping him focus.”

Luke was still laughing a little at him. “So you say, but that’s what a lot of BDSM is. It’s one person helping another person focus. That’s exactly what I did for you when we were on set. Do you remember?”

Of course he remembered. That’s why he contacted Luke. He remembered freaking out about scenes, disagreements with other cast and crew, not feeling like enough. He remembered Luke, fun, carefree and confident, coming over and asking him to try a mediation strategy with him. Luke’s hands on him, tight, confining, encouraging him quietly to not fight the panic of being restrained. To just sit cross legged on the ground facing each other with his eyes closed and his wrists being held tightly by Luke. It was like someone opened a window in a stuffy room. His breathing eased and he felt his muscles relax. It has been a surprise, but a welcome one that they would repeat throughout the shoot. 

“Yes, I remember, but it’s not like we were hooking up. It wasn’t sexual at all,” Henry stuttered.

“No, we weren’t, but it’s not all about sex. It’s about trust and for you, at least, it was about calm. It helped you focus, and that’s what you needed. It sounds like even though you have no idea what you’re doing, you did it right. You asked permission, you checked in to be sure that he was comfortable, you made sure he was okay after. Those are all things a dominant needs to do for his submissive. What’s crazy is that you guys don’t know each other at all. That’s a lot of trust he has in you already,” Luke’s voice was gentle but firm. “You need to be careful. I know you’re not the type to use and dispose of people, but this is going to be a big deal, if you both let it.”

“I didn’t mean for it to happen. He was nervous and I guess I was a litte nervous too and it helped me as well. What am I supposed to do now?” Henry felt more lost than he had at the beginning of the conversation. 

“I think you just let yourself be natural around him and see how it plays out. He doesn’t seem, from what you told me, to be the type that would let you do something to him he didn’t want. Trust him and yourself. Don’t have sex with him if you don’t mean it. This project hasn’t even started yet. Don’t mess it up by being careless with his feelings.”

A dark, hot swirl in his stomach made his words harsher than he meant them to, “I would NEVER hurt him like that. And no one said anything about sleeping with him.”

“Whoa, I’m just saying sometimes that feeling of power can overcome you and you just, let things progress. Be careful with his heart and yours.” 

After they hung up, Henry sat down and held his head in his hands. Kal wandered over to lick his fingers and tried to fit his head in between Henry’s forearms. “Oh my gosh okay, okay. Come up here.” They sprawled back on Henry’s bed with Kal’s head on his chest. He put a hand into his fur and looked at Kal. “All right, let me tell you about Joey.”

***************

It was a last minute decision to take Kal to his lunch with Joey. He thought it might be nice for them to have something to focus on, rather than just each other. Maybe he had been talking about Joey a little too much, because when he told Kal “Look, buddy, that’s Joey! Yeah, Joey!” Kal immediately took off, yanking the leash out of Henry’s hand and bounding toward Joey with reckless abandon. “Kal! Stop! Sit!” Thank god he had paid for those training courses. Kal stopped just short of jumping all over Joey, who looked like he was having a panic attack. “I’m so sorry, he got away from me,” But Joey was already bending down to get both hands on Kal’s ears. 

_Good. He should like Kal, and Kal clearly loves him._

Joey didn’t object to sitting on the patio, and their conversation flowed as if they had been friends for years. 

Their walk was Henry’s favorite part of the day was the walk in the park. Joey was constantly in motion, both in hyping up Kal, who was excited to jump up near his side and in discussing their upcoming shoot. When his energy turned from excited to frantic, Henry didn’t conciously think about it before grasping Joey’s wrist. Again, the hot surge of pride of seeing his bard, _he IS mine_ , pause for only the slightest of moments before launching into a more controlled thought process of seeing Joey transform from a young hipster kid into a world class bard, full of ideas of his life and love and how he meant to change his character into a lover, not a cad.

Henry was in awe of Joey. Again. It seemed like, although he was nervous, he was dead set to play Jaskier this way, and his explanation left little room to argue anything else. Henry gave his wrist a squeeze that was meant to say _I get it, I support you, and we’ll make this happen. Together._ But he shifted them into teasing, asking about Jaskier’s love for Geralt. Joey glanced at him and smiled a small sly smile before pronouncing with ease that OF COURSE Jaskier would be in love with Geralt, as though he wasn’t sure how anyone could NOT be in love with Geralt. And then he heard it, “My Witcher.” The heat that had pooled in his stomach was spreading to the rest of his body. Stepping in, creating the tension of the moment, he looked at Joey’s smiling face, “...I’m _your_ Witcher?” 

Joey grinned, “If I’m yours then you’re mine. Deal?” 

“Deal.” Joey’s smile changed just a little. It went softer, and he stepped into Henry’s space and threw his arms around his neck. The heat he had been holding in seemed to explode, as he brought his arms up and pulled Joey closer into his body, every instinct telling him to hold _his_ bard until he had to let go. He just held on until he felt Joey loosening his arms. He tried to catch his eye, to see if Joey was going through what he was, but he dropped down to rub Kal’s ears again. Kal, of course, rolled right over. The feeling he had seeing his... Joey and Kal together, both having fun and loving each other’s company, it just felt warm and right. “Really, you’re just over here showing your belly off for whatever cute guy scratches your ears, huh boy?” 

_Oh my god you called him a cute boy. What is wrong with you? He’s going to judge you so hard._

Henry waited for the snarky comeback, but instead Joey just breezed by it, bragging about his skills at charming, then they both realized that he was on his knees in front of Henry and the moment was broken in laughter and a bark or two from Kal. 

After another hug, and a promise to set something more up for later that week, _is this too soon? What am I doing?_ Henry and Kal headed toward his car and Joey the other way. He pulled his phone out to see six texts from Luke. 

_LB: Looked up your boy. Definitely hot._

_LB: How young is he? He looks young, and you don’t need that._

_LB: Nevermind, stalked him on IMDB. He’s 32, but damn he looks younger._

_LB: What’s he playing? Will you interact with him much during the show?_

_LB: Oh, just saw a picture of him with a beard, and that makes him look older._

_LB: Let me know when you’re out of your date._

_HC: It wasn’t a date. I wouldn’t go after someone so young. Don’t say it. That was a mistake. He’s basically my character’s only friend. He’s in half the episodes with me. Send me the beard picture._

Henry could already tell ‘King’ Joey was going to have him wrapped around his little finger. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Henry see each other again. Fluff abounds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the fluff begin. 
> 
> Honestly, NSA person, this is why I was looking up where Henry Cavill lives and which tube station is closest. And the zillow posts for houses in his neighborhood. And what the back yards look like... I swear I’m not going to look for him. 
> 
> Jennifer and Rebekah can attest that I put wellies into this fic before The Horror and the Wild came out. I swear I didn’t just nab it from the song. Also, they both agreed to read this like 9489475394 times just to tell me, “It’s good. Stop asking.” But they kept reading. 
> 
> Also, this is where Kal is his most cock-blocky... but he’s so sweet no one can be upset with him.

Joey wasn’t used to his life being quite this busy, working on the album with Madeleine, meeting with Sonya and Giona for his songs in Witcher, it was a lot all at once. Luckily, Amazing Devil had all their songs written out, they were just working on recording. Getting everyone back together in a warm environment was great, not that he didn’t like dragging everything out into the woods to be the dramatic wood nymphs they were. They were lucky to be able to keep the band together and get the record made. Madeleine was the only one who really knew much about his upcoming role, but everyone knew they had to stick to the schedule to get all the recording done in time for him to head to Hungary. 

Meeting up with Sonya and Giona was more intimidating for sure. Sonya was excited to hear him try out some lines from the songs they had for him, and they talked through how many songs he would perform. They had a lute for him, which was great, because they were expensive as all get out, and he really wanted to practice on one. The songs he had were excellent. He already could tell that ‘Toss a Coin to Your Witcher’ was going to be an internet sensation. He took the sheet music home with his lute to start practing. Three hours and 22 YouTube videos into trying to figure out what the hell he was doing on the lute, his phone buzzed.

_HC: Still on for tomorrow?_

_JB: Yes, dear Witcher. What are we doing?_

_HC: I got told I have to be low key. Want to come over and play video games?_

_JB: Ah, the curse of stardom. Want me to bring lunch?_

_HC: Nah, just show up as you are._

_JB: So no wardrobe demands?_

_HC: Wear something comfortable to lounge in. If you don’t look comfortable enough I’ll find you something._

_JB: So you’re offering to dress me in your clothes. Noted. :)_

The next day the panic set in. _Oh my god what am I going to wear?_ He briefly considered getting advice from Madeleine, but then he realized he would be in for nothing but jokes and no help. _Ugh. Guess I’m on my own. I can’t go over there in sweats. That’s too comfortable... relaxed jeans and a white tshirt should be comfy enough. It’s not like he’ll have anything that would fit me anyway..._ Tossing on his clothes, adding a flannel... That should be good. _Make sure your socks match, dumass..._ All right. This is fine. He’s going to be fine. Right?

Wrong. During his time on the underground, the skies had decided to unleash biblical levels of rain. It was a quick walk from the High Street Kensington stop, but it didn’t matter. He looked like a drowned kitten. 

_Damn it._ Oh well, it couldn’t be helped. _Dammit Henry’s going to be so smug about this._ He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

He heard a deep barking and then the door opened to an annoyingly happy (and dry) Henry, holding a fluffy navy towel. He laughed that deep, charming (damn him) laugh and moved aside so Joey could get in out of the rain. “I figured you had already set out when it started raining. Here, dry off a little, I’ll grab you some clothes and we’ll toss yours into the dryer. Bathroom’s over there, and I’ll go get ’em.” 

_Damn his little shit eating grin. What is he going to put me in? This towel is amazing._

In a flash Henry was back with sweats and a long sleeved shirt, “This will look good on you. Just bring the clothes out and I’ll get them in the washer. I’m going to do a load of laundry anyway.”

“All right thank you. I swear this wasn’t my way to get into your clothes,” Joey grinned, kicked off his shoes in the entryway and made his way to the bathroom, Kal hot on his heels and Henry’s laugh in his ears. “Kal’s with me!” He yelled before pulling the door closed. He tried to dress quickly, but Kal kept yipping at him and asking for pets, which he obviously had to give. He’s not a monster. Henry had given him sweats with a drawstring _Thank god_ , and a maroon Henley. That was huge. 

_Well if you can’t look good in fitted clothes, look adorable in oversized clothes with no underwear, right?_

He made sure to leave a couple of the buttons open. “How do I look, Kal?” He held his arms out and turned in a circle, then slapped his hands on his knees, earning a bark from Kal. “Okay, thank you for the vote of confidence, let’s go boy.” Joey opened the door, carrying the sopping wet clothes on the towel, following Kal toward sounds in what seemed to be the kitchen. 

Joey knew Henry’s house would probably be big and opulent, but dang. The bathroom off the entryway had been beautiful clean lines, black, white and marble, classic, but not stuffy. The kitchen was huge, deep brown wood floors with white cabinets and stainless steel appliances. The island was huge, a white marble with the same veins of heather gray weaving through it as was in the bathroom. On the end of the Island on the floor were two huge bowls for Kal. Henry was at the island facing away from Joey. Taking the opportunity to just look at him, Joey noticed he was wearing charcoal gray sweats _Jesus that ass_ and a navy blue v-necked shirt. His hair wasn’t gelled down, and it was curling, just barely at the ends. 

“Where do you want me to put my wet rags? I got Kal’s approval on the clothes, Joey said as he put the towel down on the edge of the island, looking to see Henry chopping up vegetables. Henry glanced up and flashed a grin to him, setting the knife down. “Well, what do _you_ think?” Joey asked, grinning back.

Henry paused and really looked him up and down. “I like it. You look like you belong here.” He seemed to catch himself a little, “hand me your stuff. I’ve got all my clothes in already, I’ll just add this to the load,” Henry jerked his head in a ‘come with me,’ motion and led Joey into another room off to the left, smaller, more of a galley, with a sink, washer, dryer, small table and a clothes line, zig zagging at the back of the room, above the table. There were small piles of clothes on the table. “I meant to have everything put away before you got here, but my work out went long,” Henry’s ears seemed a little pink.

“You were cleaning for little old me?” Joey put his fists under his chin and fluttered his eyelashes at Henry to cover up the roaring echo in his ears ‘ _you look like you belong here_.’ He received an eyeroll as Henry measured out detergent and started the washer up. “Eye rolls aren’t answers! I’m assuming it’s a yes,” Joey laughed.

When they turned to go back to the kitchen, they found Kal, on his hind legs, nosing over some carrots left too close to the edge. “Kal, down. I swear to you, he’s better behaved than this,” Henry said as Kal hopped down and trotted over to Joey, flopped down and rolled on to his back, looking expectantly up for pets. 

“How can I resist that belly?” Joey knelt down again and used both hands to rub all that fur. “How often do you have to brush him? His fur is so thick!” He sat down cross legged and kept rubbing Kal’s belly as he turned back to Henry, who was throwing all the cut vegetables into a pot, and adding some broth. 

“You would think a lot, right? But he’s actually not a big shedder except twice a year when they have a big shed of the undercoat and I take him to some fancy groomer and they brush it all out. It takes them all day. I normally just brush him down like every other day and he’s fine. He does get a weekly bath though, and that’s when the hell breaks loose. He’s a force when dry, but when wet, it’s like he can walk on the ceilings,” Henry laughed. “I swear I’ve found water EVERYWHERE in this house. He’s a hellion.”

Joey turned back to Kal, moving his hands up through his fur til he got to his ears. “I don’t believe a word he said, you’re clearly the best dog ever,” he stage whispered as he scratched Kal’s ears. “Ouch! No fair! I’m just _trying_ to tell your loving dog how great he is, and you’re throwing things at me!” He picked up the carrot that had hit him in back and threw it at Henry, who was laughing too much at Joey’s outrage to even try to catch it. It missed him by several feet, which only set him off laughing more. 

“Kal, I can’t believe I’m being treated like this? Can you?”

“Woof!”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. I’m the guest. And I’m being assaulted. Go get him! Go get your dad!”

Kal lept up, barking and jumped all over Henry, still laughing and trying to hold on to a wiggling Kal. Joey laughed too and pushed himself up off the floor, the unbuttoned Henley shifted off one shoulder. 

_Hmm, leave it or fix it? Joey felt Henry’s eyes on his bare shoulder. Guess I’m leaving it._

Henry finally got Kal under control and came over to Joey, standing close, gazing into his eyes. Joey hadn’t spent time looking directly into Henry’s eyes, and it was breathtaking. His eyes were blue, which he HAD noticed, but they were the blue of the sky on the best day of summer. His left eye had a touch of hazel in it, but just a sliver. Joey was mesmerized. 

He snapped out of it when he felt a hand on his upper arm, and broke eye contact to look down. Henry was gently moving the neck of the Henley back over he shoulder. The warmth coming off his hand made Joey shiver, wanting to curl closer to him. He didn’t realize he was cold. Once the neck of the shirt was back up, Henry ran both hands up and down his arms. “Are you cold? I don’t want my bard to be sick. Come over here.” He guided Joey over to the island and grabbed a blanket off the couch in the sitting room that was opened into the kitchen. Before Joey could protest, he had been burritoed and deposited back on the bar stool while Henry disappeared up the stairs on the far right of the living room, Kal hot on his heels. 

Joey just let himself feel warm and cocooned as he looked around the room. 

_I could get used to this level of pampering..._

The kitchen opened up into a large, airy sitting room. The back wall was all windows, which were just making the room dark, with all the awful rain, but he could imagine sunny skies bringing light into the room. The hard wood continued to a rug of blues and beiges, with low, formal looking couches and chairs, all the same middle gray color. It was beautiful, but looked like a magazine, not like someone lived there. 

_I wonder where he spends his time?_

Joey contemplated getting up and peguining around in his blanket burrito, but before he had the chance, Henry was back down the stairs with... slippers? 

“These are new, put them on. Do you want a hoodie? I’m sure I have one around here.”

“Thank you, Wolf. I’m okay. I’ll be sure to sing your praises on your ability to mother hen me,” Joey smiled as he put on the slippers. “Tell me about this place. How long have you lived here?” 

Henry turned to the stove and started serving up soup, brought it over to where Joey was at the bar and sat down next to him. “I’ll have you know that I’m a master at mother henning. Go on, eat. I got this place... Oh man, awhile ago. I didn’t do many changes to it on this level. The people who had it before me were big on cooking, so this kitchen is awesome, we don’t spend much time up here other than the kitchen though. Mostly we’re in the basement, or upstairs, I’ll show you after you eat. Keep eating, bard.” He nudged Joey’s elbow.

“Yes, Wolf. I’m eating. I can’t wait to see the rest of your place. Also, you better eat too. I’m just gaining energy to destroy you in video games. What are we playing?” Joey asked, but didn’t move his elbow away. Henry left their elbows touching, finishing lunch and chatting, with minimal mother henning. 

Joey tried (really, he did) to do the dishes. “You made food for me! The least I can do is clean up.”

“Absolutely not. You’re my guest.”

“You’re not stopping me,” Joey said defiantly, grabbing both bowls and heading to the sink. He managed to turn the water on and rinse the bowls before two large hands came down to take his waist. “Put the bowls down,” Henry was directly behind him, heat radiating off him, warming Joey’s back. Joey set the bowls down, and then yelped as he was bodily lifted off the ground and deposited away from the sink. Henry stepped into his spot and quickly rinsed everything off and put it in the dishwasher, as Joey made a valiant effort to push him back out of the way. 

“Okay, that’s not even fair. Jesus,” Joey pouted at Henry’s grin as he finished loading and starting the dishwasher. “Fine, you won this round. Now do I get a tour, or just led to the basement?” He offered the wrist that Henry usually took. 

Henry wiped his (big, strong) hands on a towel and turned to Joey. “The upstairs is just bedrooms, pretty boring. All the fun’s downstairs. Come on,” He took Joey’s wrist in his hand again, and lead him down stairs. 

The stairs were wide, wooden, with a carpet runner leading down. The basement was also hard wood floors, but with more rugs. A huge TV was against the back wall with a U shaped couch covered in blankets with a large coffee table in the middle. There was a bar set up in the middle of the room against the far wall with a pool table past it, then a hallway that was unlit. The walls were covered in art that looked familiar, but not identifiable. Joey started over to the closest print on the wall, pulling Henry with him, who was still holding his wrist. He saw a misty mountain, with a White Castle built into the side of the mountain. Joey blinked. “I’m sorry, is this Minas Tirith? Is this Alan Lee artwork?” 

_He cannot be this hot and a giant nerd. I’m going to die here of sexual frustration._

Henry looked surprised, “YES! No one knows what it is! Everyone’s always teasing me for having paintings of castles, but you’re the first to know what it was! You’re amazing.” He stopped talking immediately, ears turning a little pink. “I’m sorry, I’m just, wow.”

Joey smiled over to him, “First of all, I know I’m amazing, but I’m glad you’re seeing it too.” He ignored Henry’s snort. “Secondly, you seriously need to rethink your friends if none of them can identify Alan flipping Lee’s artwork! Have they never seen the behind the scenes of the extended editions of Lord of the Rings? I’m appalled on principle. You need to educate them!” He was gesturing as much as he could with only the use of one wrist, and his borrowed shirt slid off his shoulder again. “Do you have more Alan Lee? Show me!” He demanded. 

Henry’s smile was so wide and full of joy as he took Joey around to show him another print from John Howe. “I cannot believe you have the Moria Gate art! This is the coolest house I’ve ever been in. Ever. All right, you’ve held on to me long enough, let me roam!” Joey pulled his wrist free and darted around the room, Kal hot on his heels looking at all the artwork, trying to guess the artist or the franchise it came from. Henry followed him, beaming every time he guessed correctly, and gently correcting him when he was wrong. 

“This is always the coolest part about going to conventions. If I ask, they’ll let me go meet all the artists there and I can buy pieces. I try to not go too crazy, but it’s really difficult. Everyone has different styles, and I can’t have my whole house have nerd stuff, in case my agent decided to let reporters in here or something ridiculous,” Henry explained as they finished the circle of the room’s art. “I keep most of it here, but there’s some in the bedrooms too.”

Joey whipped around to face him, “I know this sounds forward, but I’m going to need you to show me said bedrooms. For the art.” 

_And for anything else you’ll let me do_. He cocked an eyebrow to get Henry to laugh. 

“I promise you that after I absolutely destroy you in Call of Duty, we’ll go up there,” Henry grinned. 

“Okay, I do not like the assumption that you can beat me. Did you pick me up half an hour ago? Yes, but I will not be so easy to beat this time around!” Joey put his hands on his hips and cocked his hip. They settled in for killing Nazis. 

Joey has always been an... involved gamer. Was he the best? No, usually not, but he could usually keep up using his ‘defensive’ strategies. It started small. He and Henry were sitting about two feet apart when the game started. Joey didn’t have a PS4, and hadn’t played the map much, so Henry got the jump on him early. But that was okay. He laughed it off, to lull Henry into a false sense of security. He started by using one of the blankets to cover him up. Then he started leaning away toward the arm rest. If Henry noticed, he didn’t mention anything. 

_Fool_. 

Over the next few minutes he slowly brought his feet up, curled his legs under him and waited. At the next critical moment, he shot his foot out and kicked Henry’s arm, making his lose his grip on the controller.

Henry whipped around and grabbed Joey’s ankle. “THAT’S HOW IT IS? Oh it’s on.” He leaned down and grabbed the controller with his other hand, then sat on Joey’s leg, trapping it between his back the couch. 

“It’s cute that you think this is going to save you,” Joey casually mentioned, as his character blew Henry’s up. 

“You dick. I will not be taken down by pranks,” Henry glared, waiting to respawn. 

“We’ll see about that,” Joey snarked as he prepared to battle. 

The banter continued, as did Joey’s increasing attempts to dismantle Henry’s game play. Eventually Henry was laying nearly on top of Joey, holding down his legs, and restricting his arm motions as much as possible. 

_Well if I die today I’ll die with knowing how his ass feels, I guess..._

Joey was totally engrossed in the map they were on. He was lying in tall grass, waiting for Nazi’s to drive by so he could snipe them, when suddenly the game paused. He looked around, confused. “What happened?”

“Sorry, I have to feed Kal, then see if I can walk him. Maybe the rain let up. Want to come up with me or stay down here?” Henry was already getting up and stretching his _beautiful_ arms up over his head as he leaned backwards, showing off at least four abs. 

_Christ he’s got a washboard under there._

“I’m definitely coming with you. I guess I need to know if I can get home dry or not,” Joey got up too and dang, how long had they been sitting there? “What time is it?” He asked as he reached for his phone. “Dude, it’s already five. We played for like four hours.” 

“Huh, no wonder Kal is trying to chew through my pants. All right, boy, let’s get you some food!” Henry put both hands on his knees, bent down, then straightened up, encouraging Kal to leap into the air with an excited bark. Kal raced up the stairs, then halfway back down them, to make sure the boys were following him. Barking again, he raced back up the stairs and sat down next to a cupboard near the fridge. “He knows exactly where his food and treats are,” Henry laughed as he opened up the cabinet above the counter. “When he was little I had it down by the floor, but I came home one day and he had gotten the door open, spilled his food everywhere and had eaten until he fell asleep in the middle of it all. Poor guy was sick for hours. Now everything has to be high up so he can’t get into it.”

Joey put his hand out for treats, then turned back to Kal. “Okay boy, sit. Good boy. Roll over. Good boy. I’m going to give him treats any time I’m here so he remembers that I’m number one in his heart.”

Henry rolled his eyes, “That won’t be difficult. Any time I say your name he jumps up and looks around.” He put the mixture of food into Kal’s bowl and watched him descend on it like he’d never been fed before. 

“And how often are you saying my name around him? How famous am I in the Cavill household? I must know,” Joey grabbed both of Henry’s hands and swung them back and forth. 

_He talks to Kal about me? Is this normal?_

“Don’t get too full of yourself,” Henry chuckled. “I’m going to go change out the laundry. Watch Kal and make sure he doesn’t get into anything.” He disappeared into the laundry room. 

Joey took the time to walk to the back of the house and look out the floor to ceiling windows. There was a small patio, all tiled with a tall fence with hedges and ivy. The rain had let up, but it looked like it could rain at any time again. 

Joey’s thoughts were racing. Is _Henry actually interested in me? Is this happening intentionally? He has to know that he’s flirting, right? Should I text Anya? No... That won’t be helpful. How do I show him that I’m open to exploring this relationship? How obvious do I need to be?_

He was still looking out when Kal came over and sat down next to him, tail softly whumping on the floor. Joey glanced down and rubbed Kal’s soft ear. Soon enough, a hand touched his on Kal’s head and looked up to see Henry looking at him. There was a tension that wasn’t there even moments before. Their fingers were still touching over Kal, not resting on him anymore, but drawn to each other. Joey felt like he was frozen, trapped in Henry’s eyes. He couldn’t break their stare, but he didn’t think he wanted to. But he needed something to happen. Anything. He could feel his blood heating up, coursing through his body, and the only thing holding him down was the touch of those fingers, and that piercing gaze. He thought he sensed, though maybe he imagined Henry moving closer to him. 

_This is it. It’s happening._

Kal took the opportunity to jump up inbetween them with a joyful yip, breaking the hand and eye contact they had been holding. Henry recovered first. “I’ve gotta take him on a walk. It looks like it might rain again. You can stay here and when this beast and I get back we can order something for takeaway.”

“Nah, I can tag along with you as long as I can borrow some shoes. Is that okay?” 

“Of course. I think Charlie left his Wellies here last time... Let me go check,” Henry headed back to the entry way to dig through the closet while Kal bounced around Joey as if to say, ‘I can’t wait for you to go on our walk!’

Boots found and on, Henry decked Joey out in a rain jacket, donned one himself and they headed out. It was obvious that it had recently stopped raining. Kal was having a blast checking out every single new smell and puddle. He even jumped in a few, splashing water everywhere, then barking at the water flying around him. Joey was laughing, making Henry laugh, making Kal bark and jump and start the process all over again. After a few movements, Joey and Henry were able to get a grip and convince Kal out of the puddle. Joey felt out of breath and looped his hand through Henry’s arm. Henry, the perfect gentleman _of course he bloody is_ , immediately crooked his arm so Joey’s hand could rest by his elbow. They finished Kal’s walk like that, in their own little world. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff becomes feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Quarantine! Have some intensely romantic fluff. 
> 
> Henry has feels, so does Joey. Everyone is appropriately dramatic. 
> 
> Thank you to Jennifer and Rebekah, who read new chapters weekly to help me. 
> 
> Also, can Joey Batey be any more attractive? Gah.

“So why did we have to lay low today? Is there some big news I don’t know about you?” Joey asked as he was taking off his jacket and wellies in the entry way. He saw Henry’s back muscles go tight and immediately back tracked. “I’m sorry, we don’t have to talk about it. Can I touch you?”

Henry was still a little stiff as he turned, his eyes seemed troubled. “Of course. You don’t need to ask. You’re my bard,” he gave Joey a small smile. Joey took the two steps into his arms and hugged him. Henry’s embrace was tight and warm. When they pulled away, Henry’s smile looked a little sturdier. “Thank you. It’s okay, really. I just feel bad about it,” he said quietly and closed his eyes. 

_Well we’ll see how this goes._

Joey brought both his hands up and squeezed Henry’s wrists. Henry’s eyes shot open and locked on his. “You can tell me anything. I’m here for you. I’m not going to judge you or tease you about something this important. Come on. Let’s go sit on those formal and I’m sure very comfortable couches you have over here” Joey led him over to the sitting room, as if this was _his_ house. He sat them down, close, thighs touching. He let go of one wrist, but kept the other one tight. 

Henry took a deep breath then looked at him again. “My agent called me and apparently some paparazzi saw us together in the park, and... well a lot of the photos look like we’re holding hands? Anyway, they haven’t identified you, but as soon as they do, you’re going to get hounded. I feel really guilty that you’re being pulled into this. I’m so sorry. I should have called you right away and told you. I just. I thought maybe you wouldn’t want to hang out anymore. Or just on set, or whatever, and I don’t want that. I like spending time with you. But I took that choice from you, and I’m sorry,” He lowered his head again, looking away from Joey. 

“Huh. Hey, look at me.” When Henry didn’t, Joey brought his free hand up and lightly touched Henry’s jawline, gently turning his face toward him. Slowly, those deep blue eyes turned back to him. “I don’t care. No, don’t interrupt me,” he squeezed Henry’s wrist when he opened his mouth to argue. “Let me say this for you again: I. Don’t. Care. I like spending time with you. I’m uninteresting. Paparazzi will be all over me for fifteen seconds before they realize I’m boring and won’t sell them papers. If you had called and told me, I would still be here. I’m not going to be scared off. Do you understand me?” He lowered his voice just a little and moved his hand up more to cup Henry’s face. 

Henry just stared at him, leaning into the touch subconsciously. He nodded at Joey, then asked, “Can I touch you?” 

“You can always touch me, Wolf. Come here.” He let go of Henry’s wrist to put an arm around his back and Henry slumped into a hug. Henry held him tight, tucking his face into Joey’s neck and took two deep breaths then let him go and sat back. His eyes were bright. 

“I can’t tell you how much that means to me. It’s going to be tough no matter what. I’ll be here for you when it is overwhelming, Okay?”

“I’m yours and you’re mine, right, Wolf?” Joey smiled at him, and got a smile in return. 

He watched as Henry gathered himself, then looked at him and smiled. “Right. Thank you. Now, are you still cold? Do you need anything?” 

_Just you._

“No, but we should think about ordering takeaway soon. What do you want?” 

Henry looked a little sheepish, then got up and went to a drawer on the island in the kitchen and came back with a ton of takeaway menus. “I can explain. It’s not that I can’t cook. It’s just that usually I’m on strict diets for my training regimens, so when I can, I cheat a little.” They decided on Indian, put the order in and settled back on the couches to wait for it. 

“Okay, I have to admit, these couches are way more comfortable than they look,” Joey mentioned as he bounced on the cushion a little. “Tell me more about you. Did you grow up around here? I want to know your whole life story. Not the version I could find on the internet. The real story,” he turned sideways on the couch and crossed his legs, resting his elbows on his knees and giving Henry his full attention. 

Henry cocked an eyebrow. Joey gave him the dead stare, then raised both his eyebrows as if to say, ‘do go on.’ Henry sighed. “Okay, but when I’m done I’m getting your life story, don’t think l won’t. So, I grew up on Jersey. Have you ever been? It’s beautiful. I’ll take you some time...” 

Henry continued talking, but Joey was in his own world. 

_Did he mean that? Is he really going to take me to and island? Sounds very Twilight honeymoon. Maybe less chess more bedroom actives... Whoops._

Joey held his arm out, and Henry didn’t even pause in talking when taking Joey’s wrist and squeezing it. Joey turned his palm upward so that he was holding Henry’s wrist too. He gave it a squeeze back. 

_I’m with you, I’m listening._

Time seemed to fly and when Henry was talking about his transition into working, and his insecurities about not going to university, Kal lept to his feet barking and darted to the door, followed by the door chime. They silently agreed to eat at the island again, even closer this time. Elbows and knees touching. Joey gently pushed Henry for more stories about life on set, which people he had stayed close to after shoots were over. 

“All right, you heard about my life. Now I need to know about yours. Go on, tell me everything,” Henry smiled and used his foot to pull Joey’s chair a little closer to him. 

“Well it’s going to sound crazy boring after hearing about your life! Geez. I shoud have insisted I tell my life story first. You grew up on an island! You’re world famous, you look like... this,” he gestured to, well, all of Henry. “I can’t top that!” Joey laughed a little, then looked down at his food. “I’m always trying to be bold and brave, but sometimes, like right now, I remember that you’re... larger than life. It’s more than a little intimidating.”

_I am so incredibly normal. Anxiety filled, unsure of my next move... He’s going to know that I don’t belong here. Not with him. He’s too... famous for me. Maybe I imagined our chemistry. Maybe he isn’t actually interested._

“Hey,” Joey glanced up to Henry looking at him intently. “What’s going on in your head?”

“I just- I realized that I’m so inferior to you. My life is fine, but yours is so incredible. I’m just feeling overwhelmed, I guess. And now I’m embarrassed I said that out loud. Jesus, I’m a basket case. Ignore me,” He shook his head and put his hand over his eyes. After a beat, he felt his whole chair being moved. He lowered his hand to find himself facing Henry. He looked... _angry_?

“Tell me if this is too much,” Henry said, then cupped both hands on either side of Joey’s neck. He met his eye and firmly said, “I don’t ever want to hear you say you’re inferior. Nod if you understand.” Joey swallowed then jerked his chin down once. He started to feel light headed. Henry wasn’t squeezing his neck, and he didn’t feel in danger, but at the same time he almost felt unattached to his body. He lifted his hands to touch Henry’s wrists. Henry’s voice brought him back to the present. 

“You are awe inspiring. You are beautiful, smart, funny. From the moment I met you I wanted to know you better, to be closer to you. You’re mine, right?” Another nod, and he felt warmth spreading from where Henry was touching him. “Everything of mine is precious to me, Okay?” He let go of Joey only enough to physically lift him off the bar stool and carry him bridal style over to the couch. He sat down still holding Joey in his lap. Joey was shaking, unsure of what just happened. 

_I’m precious to him? Is that what I just heard him say?_

“Why do I feel like crying?” Joey wrapped one arm around Henry’s back and the other over his shoulder, pressing his face into Henry’s shoulder. He continued shivering, so without jostling him much, Henry grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around both of them. 

Once Joey was settled against his chest and Henry had them cocooned in the blanket, he wrapped his arms back around him. “I might have been too intense. I’m sorry if I frightened you. How are you feeling? Do you need some water?” He rested his cheek on Joeys head. “I’m sorry.”

_What is happening?_

“Um, no, I think I’m okay. Can we just stay like this for a little bit? I still don’t know if I’m going to cry. I also still feel light headed. May I say that your shoulder is entirely too comfortable? I could take a nap here,” Joey decided not to worry that his inner monologue was coming out of his mouth, and instead pulled himself a little closer. 

After a few minutes, Joey felt clearer headed and lifted his head up to look at Henry. Their faces were so close they were sharing the other’s breath. Henry blinked once, twice, then slowly let Joey go from him. 

_Well I guess we’re not making out._

Hoping to break the tension, Joey let himself flop backwards onto the couch, sprawling out, over Henry. He stretched his arms and legs out, trying to get control of his body again. Henry set both of his palms on Joey’s thighs, anchoring him. He was just noticing that Henry was focused on the newly exposed skin between his sweats (so huge on him) and his Henley. Before he could say anything, Kal came up from behind him and started licking his face, scaring him into yelping. That got Henry chuckling. 

“Okay, Okay, Kal, he gets it. You’re here to suport him too.” Kal gave one more face covering lick, then laid down on the floor, looking up at Joey.

“Thank you, Kal,” Joey rolled over onto his side so he could pet Kal’s head, then rolled back and sat up, back into Henry’s space. He brought his hand up to Henry’s neck, just under his jaw and placed their foreheads together. “Thank you, too, Wolf. For today, for trusting me, for taking care of me, for letting me take care of you.” 

Henry’s hand came up to mimick Joey’s on his neck and they sat like that for a moment before he replied, “I’ll always take care of you, Bard. I promise.” They held for a minute longer before separating. 

“Okay, new rule,” Joey said, as he shifted to putting his legs down off the couch near Kal, sitting up next to Henry, shoulder to shoulder. “We can only have one dramatic moment each when we hang out.” He nudged Henry’s shoulder and watched his face curl into a small smile.

“We’re actors. We’ve got every right to be dramatic,” Henry laughed, and stood up, offering his hand to help Joey. Henry didn’t let go of his hand, so Joey didn’t either. They went to the laundry room and broke apart to get the laundry out of the drier. Joey moved his clothes to the side, then started folding Henry’s shirts. “You don’t have to do that,” Henry mentioned as he folded socks. 

“Of course I don’t, but you know I’m not good just standing around. I’ve got to be busy! Let me help,” Joey smiled over to him, without pausing in his folding. “Should I change now? I can get your clothes back to you...”

“No reason to change now. I thought after this we could watch a movie? Unless you needed to leave?” Henry asked hesitantly. 

Joey put a hand on his forearm. “I’ve got nowhere to be til tomorrow at lunch. I can stay til you want me to leave.”

“Oh really? So I can keep you til 11:55 tomorrow morning?” Henry’s grin was mischevious. 

_Holy. SHIT._

Joey could feel his face heat up, so he turned to grab more shirts. “I mean, probably like 11. I have to get over to Coventry Garden, and you know how the underground can be. Wait, you probably don’t. It’s outrageous on Sundays. But until then, if you want me, I’m yours.” 

_I mean that in every way possible._

“Of course I want you,” Henry said dismissively, as though it had been a stated fact. Joey’s head was spinning and he nearly missed the next question. “What are you doing for lunch tomorrow? If you don’t mind me asking,” Henry asked, glancing over. 

“Oh it’s very thrilling. I’m going over to my mom’s. My sister, Laura, and I used to live together and we would go have lunch every Sunday at my parent’s house. Laura moved to Bristol last year, so we don’t get to see her as much, but I still always go. It’s a nice constant in my life, when everything changes so fast with jobs.” Joey explained, watching Henry’s face. There was a shadow of sadness. “I’m sure it’s really hard being so far away from your family.”

Henry sighed and braced both arms on the table, leaning over it slightly. “Yeah, it is. I try not to focus on it too much, but it’s hard since everyone’s in different directions and my parents still live on Jersey. You’re really lucky to have them so close.” He seemed so sad that Joey moved behind him and put his arms around Henry’s middle, laying his cheek against that hulking shoulder. Henry brought one arm up and put it across Joey’s arm, holding it. 

_I just want to do everything I can to make him happy. How can I make him happy?_

Henry stood up and turned in Joeys arms, giving him a quick hug. 

_Why does this feel so natural?_

“Want me to help you take all this upstairs?” Joey gestured to the piles of folded clothes on the table. He secretly wanted to see the upstairs, for the art. 

_And the bed..._

Henry looked at the table and sighed, “No, I don’t want to deal with putting it all away. Is that terrible? It’s the worst part of laundry.”

“You’re not going to find me arguing with you on that. I would pay someone to just do my laundry, but that’s way too silly for even me.” Joey laughed.

Henry grinned at him. “Want to make a ton of popcorn and watch Lord of the Rings? I can be swayed, though.”

“SIR. There will be no need. I am so sold you don’t even know. Are they the extended editions? Okay, okay, no need to eyebrow me! I’m just asking. Are you going to get mad if I quote the whole movie, or sing to the drinking songs in the pub? This is going to be the best night. Quick, take me to your popcorn!” Joey was physically vibrating in excitement, his whole face was a ray of sunshine. 

Henry’s returning smile was broad and carefree as he gestured for Joey to head back to the kitchen. 

Popcorn made and in a huge bucket, they headed back downstairs, this time Joey leading the way. He set the popcorn down and all but threw himself on the middle of the couch with a blanket. Kal barked and jumped up to drape himself across Joey’s lap. “Well okay then, boy. Just make yourself comfy, you huge beast.” He turned to Henry, who was bending down to put in the Blu-ray. Henry’s sweats were clinging to him the best way imaginable, and his biceps were bulging. 

_My god this is going to be a fantasy for myself later._

“Hen- er, Henry, how long do I have before my legs lose circulation due to this bear laying on me?” He looked down at Kal, who had both front legs onto of Joey’s as well as his massive head on his paws. He looked up at Joey and thumped his tail on the arm rest. “Well it’s not fair to give me literally puppy dog eyes, buddy. No it’s not. No it’s not,” he cooed as he laid a hand on Kal’s fluffy neck.

Henry was messing with remotes while walking back over to the couch. He took a seat next to Joey, not quite touching. “You probably have like 15 minutes before he’s asleep and you won’t be able to feel your legs for the next three hours. I can move him off you if you want. Also, once he’s asleep we might be able to wiggle you out from under him. I’ve perfected it. I’ll show you as soon as he’s out.” Henry grabbed the other end of the blanket and put it over his legs too. “I haven’t watched The Fellowship of the Ring in years. I’m so glad you agreed to it.”

“Are you kidding? I haven’t seen it in forever either. And I love this movie. I remember when I saw it I begged my parents to take me to New Zealand to see the Shire. They were unimpressed, to say the least. I still want to go. And the music! I played this soundtrack until Laura broke it after I insisted on playing it during one of her sleep overs with her friends. In my defense I was just trying to introduce them to good music,” Joey rambled as he munched on the popcorn from the bucket Henry had placed inbetween them.

“So you were the annoying little brother?” Henry glanced at him.

Joey dropped his popcorn and dramatically brought his hand to his chest. “Henry! You _wound_ me! How dare you suggest I would be annoying?”

Henry’s eyebrow rose in one smooth movement. Silence. Judgement.

“Okay! Fine!” Joey threw his hands in the air. “You’ve found me out. I was the definition of an annoying little brother. But my sister is really cool, and I am very dorky. So I tried to be myself around her and her cool friends. They were not having it with me. I was tossed out of many a movie night in my youth.”

“I was also the annoying little brother. I couldn’t wait to go to the boarding school my brothers were at so that I could hang out with them, and then I was shocked that they wanted to hang out with their school friends and not their tag-along brother,” Henry smiled at the memory.

“Well we’ve showed them, haven’t we? Now we’re the cool brothers, right?”

“Joey, we’re watching Lord of the Rings at 8 pm on a Saturday.”

“Yeah, like I said, the cool brothers,” Joey nodded, as if being the final say on the matter. Henry laughed. 

As the Hobbits made their way to The Prancing Pony, Henry helped Joey get out from under a loudly snoring Kal, and scooted to the farthest side of the couch. The only way they fit was to be completely pressed together. Henry reached down and pulled the leg rest up, so they were reclined. Joey immediately took advantage to just burrow down into Henry’s chest, curling a hand over his stomach. It felt so warm and safe that he shivered. 

“Are you cold again? Hang on,” Henry made to reach for the blanket on the back of the couch, since Kal was still on top of the other one. He draped it over both of them and settled back down, wrapping his arm around Joey’s shoulder. 

“I warn you now, I’m comfortable and warm and well fed. I may fall asleep on you,” Joey said as a yawn snuck up on him. He shifted a little, stretching and tangling his legs with Henry’s. 

Henry’s arm tightened around him, bringing his other hand up on his stomach to place over Joey’s. “I don’t mind, but is that what you want? I can take you home, or you can stay here.”

“What do you want, Wolf?” Joey looked up though his eyelashes at Henry, holding his breath. 

_Please let me stay._

“I want you to stay. Will you stay?”

“Of course, my dear Witcher,” Joey laid his head back down on Henry’s shoulder and watched the water horses wipe out the nazguls. 

Joey was gently shaken awake some time later, by Henry, signalling that the movie had stopped. “Ready to head to bed?”

_Literally thought you’d never ask._

“Lead the way, Wolf,” He said sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. Henry held out his hands, helping Joey up, and leaving a hand on the small of his back as they went up stairs. Henry put the popcorn bucket on the island then made his way back to Joey, and Kal who had followed them up the stairs. Joey was trying to pay attention to the third floor, but he was so tired. The stairs came up near an open door that seemed to be a bathroom, but Henry was leading him the end of hall where there was a large bedroom. Henry sat him down on the end of the bed, and headed into the en suite bathroom. 

_This is the biggest bed I’ve ever seen._

Henry came back with a toothbrush in its wrapping. “Here, there’s toothpaste and everything in there. I’ll go to the hall bathroom. See you in a minute.” He left the room with Kal, and Joey wandered into the bathroom. It was beautiful, with the same marbling as downstairs on the island. Two sinks, a soaker tub near a window, and a larger shower with two shower heads. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, then went back out and face planted into the bed. Moments later, Henry was back, shirtless. 

_Am I being rewarded for something or punished? Jesus, his muscles have muscles._

“I know this is going to be radical, but I’m going to need you to get under the covers. Come on,” Henry coaxed as he all but pulled Joey off the bed and pulled the covers down. He put Joey in on the side closest to the wall, then, to Joey’s utter shock, he got in on the other side of the bed and scooted to the middle of the bed, Kal jumping up behind him and laying down on the edge of the bed, facing the door.

_Am I still sleeping? Is this a dream?_

“Sorry, Kal has to sleep on the bed, and closest to the door. Do you need anything else? Are your clothes comfortable? Do you want shorts or anything?” Henry had rolled toward him with his chin resting in his hand, looking down at Joey, who was just trying to get his bearings. 

“Um, no, I’ll probably take this shirt off in my sleep, but other than that, no. I’ll be fine. Are you going to cuddle me?” Joey felt his face get hot.

_Damn my sleep brain. Damn it._

“You want me to cuddle you? I can do that. I’m a champion cuddler. Come here and turn around,” Henry instructed, hands already pulling Joey to him and turning him around, pulling at his waist to Henry’s, and wrapping his arms around him. “Do you want to take the shirt off now? Once I hold on, I don’t usually let go.”

Joey shucked the Henley over his head and tossed it on the other side of the bed. He settled back into Henry’s chest, reveling in the feel of the skin to skin contact. In the warmth coming off him, of Henry’s hand on his sternum, holding him. He yawned again. “I’m about to fall asleep, but I have to ask, do you do this a lot with your friends? Sleep with them, I mean?”

He felt Henry still a little, then pulled him a little closer. “No, I’ve never done this before,” he quietly admitted. “Have you?”

Joey was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, but managed to say, “no, but you and I are are more than friends. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. ‘Night, wolf.” He loosely twined his fingers with Henry’s and closed his eyes, falling asleep between one heartbeat and the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned Twilight because I read somewhere that Stephanie Meyer wrote Twilight picturing Henry Cavill as Edward, but by the time they made a movie he was too old. I don’t know why, but that’s hilarious to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey wakes up at Henry’s. Cuddles and feelings revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Quarantine! 
> 
> Thank you again, Rebekah and Jennifer for reading each chapter and sending me pictures and videos of Henry, Joey and Kal at every turn. 
> 
> I hope you’re all doing okay for your isolation.

When Joey opened his eyes it was still dark. He was a little groggy and tried to figure out what woke him. His throat was a little sore. 

_Shit. I do not have time to get sick._

He tried to roll over, but he realized he was still being pinned in place by a huge, muscular arm. It all came rushing back to him. Yesterday, the hugs, the touching, the emotions.

_Oh my god. I’m at Henry’s. I’m in Henry’s bed. WITH Henry._

Before he could start panicking, the room lit up from a cell phone, buzzing gently. Henry groaned and instinctively pulled Joey back into his chest, burying his face into Joey’s hair at the nape of his neck. 

“I have to go to the gym. Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you up when I get back.” Joey felt more than heard the words, whispered into his shoulder blade. Instead of lifting his hand off Joey’s chest, Henry swept it down his chest and around his stomach to his back, then pushing himself away and towards Kal. 

Joey rolled over whining, “No, I’m cold, come back!”

Henry chuckled and slid back to him, wrapping his arms around Joey’s back and bringing them flush, connected from shoulder to hip, legs tangling together again. “I can stay here for like three minutes and that’s it. Suck in all my heat now. I can’t call out of the gym. Dave WILL come here and pull me away from you.”

Joey tucked his face into Henry’s neck, arms holding Henry tightly, “I don’t know who Dave is, but I’m pretty persuasive. Just stay. I’ll be back asleep in a minute. Don’t go.”

Henry’s hands ran up and down Joey’s back, slowly. “Dave’s my trainer and he’s bigger than both of us. If anyone could pry me away from you, it’s him. Two more minutes, then I have to get up,” He whispered into Joey’s hair. 

“Mmmhmmm,” was Joey’s only response as he moved he head back and forth against Henry’s neck. 

All too soon Henry was pulling away from Joey, softly apologizing as Joey stretched an arm out for him again. Joey struggled to keep his eyes open, watching a shirtless Henry pad around the room, pulling clothes out of some drawers and heading into the bathroom to change. He came out in new sweats, black tank top, nicely showcasing his shoulders and biceps. Henry walked to the side of the bed Joey was facing and leaned over him.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you up when I get home, okay?” He was close enough to that Joey could smell the mint toothpaste on his breath.

Once Joey had sleepily agreed, Henry leaned over and kissed his forehead, just a quick blink-and-you’ll-miss-it thing, but Joey felt like he had been electrocuted. He sat up and nearly broke Henry’s nose with his head. “How am I supposed to go to sleep now? You kissed me! And now you’re leaving? This is cruel, wolf. Cruel.”

Henry smiled at him, cupped his cheek, and said, “I’ll be home soon bard. Sleep til then.” And then he was gone.

_Home_.

Joey groaned and flopped back on the bed, arms out stretched. His heart was trying to race, but sleep was calling to him again. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his arm, curled around it and drifted off again, amidst his confusion. 

_What is that sound?_ Joey thought as he woke up and looked around the room. He crawled across the massive bed to find his phone plugged in to the wall.

_When did this happen? Did Henry get my phone? I gotta wake up. Ouch, my throat. Oh, and my head. Dammit. No wonder I’ve been so tired._

Turning his alarm off, Joey sat up and looked around the bedroom, taking in all the details he had missed before. The hard wood from the first two floors was here as well. The walls were a pale green with deep brown furniture around the room. Artwork around the room depicted lush landscapes with crystal blue waters. The bed had to be custom made. It was massive. Light blue sheets and a large white comforter covered him.

He got up and went downstairs, finding his clothes in the laundry room, where he had left them. Taking them back to the bedroom, he went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower, hoping that would help his throat and his stuffiness. He wasn’t sure when Henry would get back, but damnit, they were going to have a talk, and he was going to be ready for it. He showered, brushed his teeth and hair, dressed back in his clothes from yesterday. He was just finished messing with his hair when there was a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Hey, it’s me,” Henry’s voice came through the door. 

Joey went over and opened it up. “Hey, I just went ahead and got ready. Wasn’t sure when you’d be back.” His voice was raspy and low, and he would have been embarrassed about it, but he was stopped short by just looking at Henry. He was clearly just back from his workout. Sweaty, skin glowing, hair messy, curling and his eyes bright. 

_Jesus take the wheel._

“Of course. I still have some time with you, right? I’m going to take a shower and I’ll be out in a few minutes. Did you find your phone? I almost stepped on it this morning and plugged it in for you. Is this how you sound in the mornings, or are you getting sick? It was probably getting soaked yesterday. Here, come sit over here on this chair,” Henry gestured to a chaise lounge chair. As soon as Joey was seated with his phone, Henry brought over a throw blanket and wrapped him up, then cupped Joey’s face again, smiling when Joey leaned into it. “As soon as I get out of the shower I can make you some chicken noodle soup? Some broth? Just think about it,” he smiled at Joey and then headed to the bathroom.

Joey settled in on the chaise and looked out the two corner windows. The sky had cleared and the sun was shining down. It was going to be a great day to see his mum. 

_Oh, better check that mum doesn’t need me to bring anything over..._

Joey hadn’t checked his phone since lunch yesterday, and of course, it was outrageous. 137 texts. Three missed calls. Luckily, only about 25 were from Anya, but he’d also missed a call from her. 

_JB: Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t get back to you yesterday, and that I missed your call._

_AC: I am FRANTIC for information! Why didn’t you text me when you were on your way home?_

_JB: ..._

_AC: OH. MY. GOD. ARE YOU STILL THERE?????????_

_JB: I might be. I promise I will call you tonight. I’m going to spend the day with my mom, but when I’m home, I’ll call._

Anya’s response was just three gifs of fainting. The Kermit one, the Elmo one, and the last one was Sully from Monster’s Inc. Joey rolled his eyes and moved on to his mum, which was also a missed call. 

_JB: Hey mum, I’m sorry, my phone was on silent. Need me to call?_

His phone rang, showing MUM on the screen.

“Hey mum, what’s up? We’re still on for today, right?”

“Of course dear. I was just going to tell you that your father is out of town, so it’ll just be the two of us. What were you up to yesterday?” Susan responded.

_Oh boy, how do I explain..._

“Well, you know that I’m going to be in The Witcher, right?” When he heard her confirm, he continued, “well, Henry and I really hit it off and we spent the day together yesterday. I’m actually still at his house, but I think I might be coming down with a cold.”

“Oh! Well I have cold medicine at the house, in case you don’t have any there. You young men don’t ever have the right medicine. It’s so wonderful that you two are getting along so well. Is he a romantic interest?” Susan asked excitedly.

“Mum! Shh! I don’t know. I think so. Maybe. I don’t know. Anyway, I don’t have a ton of time. Is there anything else you need me to bring?” Joey glanced at the bathroom door, cheeks flushed.

“What’s Henry doing for lunch? You could bring him over! Yes, that’s what I need you to bring. Your new beau,” He could hear her smiling.

“He is NOT my new beau, and you will not refer to him as such until I tell you! I’ll ask him, I make you no promises. But of course I’ll text you when I’m sure,” Joey was already rubbing his eyes. His mum was going to be a menace. He has enough of those already! They said their goodbyes and he went through the rest of his texts quickly, Madeleine, being respectful of his time by just texting some recording questions, wishing him luck on his not-date. Mike asking more recording questions, and asking about practicing in the upcoming week. Sonya texted him, confirming his recording for his three songs for the soundtrack next week. 

He was so engrossed in getting through his texts, that he didn’t realize Henry had come out of the bathroom until he sat down facing him, perching on the edge of the chaise. Henry was wearing dark denim wash jeans, a belt and NO SHIRT. His hair was wet and curling. Internally, Joey was clutching his chest.

_This is torture. The best torture. Oh my god._

“Are you feeling any better?” Henry asked, moving his hand to cover Joey’s.

“Well, I feel a little less stuffy, but I probably need to go get some cold medicine. This is the worst. I don’t have time to be sick! Plus, we need to talk about this,” Joey gestured to Henry holding his hand. 

Henry nodded, then got up, pulling Joey up with him. He grabbed a plain white tank top, then picked up the blanket he had covered Joey with and wrapped it around his shoulders, and they made their way downstairs. Again, Henry guided him to the same barstool and then disappeared into the entryway bathroom. He re-emerged with a small basket that he set down in front of Joey, then turned to the pantry and began rooting around in the lower drawers, clearly searching for something. Joey watched him, seeing his shoulders and back muscles move and ripple under his tank.

_If this cold kills me this is a great way to go out._

Henry finally stood up, holding some chicken broth. He took it over to the stove and put it in a small pan, heating it. He opened the fridge, grabbed an orange juice and brought it back over to Joey at the island.

“Okay, here is vitamin C, and I should have some cold meds, look through there and find what you need. Do you want your broth in a bowl or a cup?” He asked, as he ran his hand over Joey’s back, soothingly. 

“A cup. I grabbed some stuff out of here already. Thank you, Henry. When did you get so good at being a mother hen?” Joey smiled at him as he sipped his orange juice.

Henry went over and poured the chicken broth into a thermal mug and brought back over to Joey. He wrapped his arm around Joey, “Well you know I have all brothers, right? Well we were too much for my Mum to handle alone when we got hurt. I wanted to help, so I started helping her patch myself and my brothers up when we would get hurt rough housing. Then when I starting doing shoots, I brought a first aid kit in my car just in case I managed to hurt myself and needed to fix it before I had to be on set. And I genuinely like caring for people. I feel good knowing that I can comfort people.”

“Hmm, well let me tell you, it’s working for me. I’m basically healed. Now, you going to tell me why you’re acting sweet on me, or will I have to force it out of you?” Joey asked. He kept his cheek pressed to Henry’s chest, listening to his heart beat. It was racing. 

Henry’s arm stayed tight around him. “I- You- Do you not like it?”

Joey leaned back to meet his eye, “I love it. You make me feel special. Cared for. But this is, I don’t know. I need to know what you’re thinking. Will you talk to me? Tell me how you feel?”

Henry exhaled and nodded, then jerked his head toward the couches. He sat down and Joey laid down, head pillowed on his thigh. Henry brought his hand down to rest in Joey’s hair, running his fingers through it as he took deep breaths. “I don’t think I can explain it. Don’t poke me, I’m trying. I just. When I first saw you everything fell away and I just saw your eyes, your smile. My god and then you sassed me? I felt hot and cold. As soon as we touched all I wanted to do was keep touching you. It doesn’t make sense.” He glanced down at Joey, who was nodding. 

“Okay, this is happening fast. Have you ever dated a guy before? Done anything with a guy?”

“No, never. This is completely new to me. Does that bother you?” Henry’s voice wobbled just a bit. 

_Oh my god. He likes me. ME. This is insane. How could this possibly bother me???_

Like a shot, Joey was up, pushing Henry to lean back, as he straddled him and framed his face with his hands. “Of course not. I want to make you feel as cared for as you’ve made me feel. Clearly I’m sick, so I’m not going to get you sick by trying to kiss you. But just so you know, I want that too.”

When Henry gave him a confused look, he clarified, “I want you to keep touching me too. I feel pulled toward you too.” He leaned in and put his face into Henry’s neck again. Henry’s arms were warm and safe. 

When they separated, Joey sat back, looking sheepish. “I know this is crazy, and you can say no. We just had the heavy talk, but I have to ask. My mum invited you to lunch with us at her house. I told her you were a busy man but I would check.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. 

Henry tilted his face up, with a touch to his chin. “Of course I want to have lunch with you and your mum. Did you just hear me? I want to stay near you,” he smiled. 

“I’m yours and you’re mine, right?”

“Right.” Henry put his hand on the back of Joey’s head and brought it down so he could kiss his forehead again. “When do we leave to meet your mum?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry’s side of their day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that last week everyone was so jazzed to meet Joey’s mum, and I completely forgot I didn’t give it to you. SORRY!! Next week, I promise!
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who’s reading and commenting, you’re making my quarantine bearable!

“Hey Sleepy head. What took you so long?” Dave yelled from the back of the gym when Henry walked in. Henry shook his head and jogged over to the track with Kal in tow. 

“Sorry, I got held up,” Henry grinned as he fell into step joggin next to Dave. 

“It’s 5am, how exactly were you ‘held up?’” Dave smirked and picked up the pace. 

“Shut up,” Henry was NOT going to talk about it. Nope. Not talking about it. 

Dave let it drop, but Henry knew it wasn’t over. Dave had been his trainer for two years, and they were pretty good friends. He knew he would eventually open up to Dave about Joey, but He didn’t know what he would say at this point... 

_He’s my co-worker who I can’t stop thinking about or touching, but he’s a he, so I’m super confused? And I just want to go back to bed with him and hold him and how ridiculous am I sounding right now? I should have texted Dave that I was sick. I mean, he wouldn’t have actually showed up at my house, right?_

Henry’s thoughts were broken up by Dave’s voice bringing him back to the track. “You’re thinking pretty hard over there. What happened between yesterday’s work out and today that’s got you all up in knots? Did you have a date? An argument? Get bad news? What’s up?”

Henry looked down, thinking about yesterday. “I, uh, left someone at my place this morning, and I just, I’m not sure where we stand.” 

Dave threw his head back and laughed. “Good for you, man. Anyone I know?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

“No, and don’t be a dick,” Henry spat more forcefully than he intended, seeing red for a second. 

Dave’s eyes widened, then he nodded. “So it’s serious?” 

Henry put both hands into his hair and pulled on it, “I don’t _know_. It is on my side? It’s a little overwhelming right now. I just, I can’t talk about it. Can we just run?”

“Yeah, man, keep it up. You’ve got 30 minutes to go. I’m going to do some laps with you then I’m going to go set up your circuit.” Dave said cautiously. 

As Henry ran he thought over all the things that had happened in the last few days. First had been the call from his manager, Dany, asking if he was seeing anyone that he hadn’t disclosed to her. He had been so confused. Could she read minds? He wouldn’t have been entirely surprised. She explained that some photos had come across her desk showing Henry walking in the park “ _holding hands_?” With a guy? 

“Henry, what is going on? You’re always so careful. Who is this guy? The paps didn’t seem to know who he is, but they’ll figure it out. Better to get ahead of it. Spill,” Her voice had brooked no argument. 

He sighed, “His name is Joey Batey. We met at the table read last week for Witcher.”

“Yeah, I remember seeing the picture of him with the casting list. He’s really cute. Didn’t think he was your type,” she had prodded. 

“Because he’s cute? What did you think of the other people I’ve dated?”

“Henry. Because he’s a _HE_. Stop being obtuse. What’s the story here? Do I need to call his manager? Get him a protection detail? Is he moving in with you?” Dany’s tone had lightened and he laughed.

“No, I don’t think you do. We... we weren’t holding hands. It’s a focusing technique. I was a actually just squeezing his wrist, not holding his hand. We were talking about how to play our characters. I swear.”

He heard Dany let out a breath through her nose. “Okay, so. You’re telling me that there is absolutely nothing going on between you and this fresh faced twink-looking kid? NOTHING? Please remember that I looked at the photos. He’s got both hands rubbing Kal’s belly. I saw how you’re looking at him. Go on, tell me.”

“Fine. There is nothing _currently_ going on with us. We’re seeing each other on Saturday though,” he had admitted. 

“Well don’t go out anywhere public until you two figure out how want to handle this. Because if there’s anymore “wrist holding,” we will need to put something together for press. I’m backing you no matter what, but remember, they want seven seasons out of this. Don’t make this a bad run because you were thinking with your emotions instead of your head,” She warned. 

He had been worried about spending the day at his place in Kensington. It was his smallest place, and he wasn’t sure Joey would be impressed with the idea of spending the day inside, but it was too late notice to rent out any place or figure out a private place to go, without looking like he was flexing his celebrity, which wasn’t how he had wanted to come off. 

Thankfully, Joey had seemed to be just as excited to come to his house. The clothing comment had thrown him off, but it also immediately had him imagining Joey in his clothes, lounging in his home, comfortable and safe. Jesus he was losing it. He told Kal all about it, but got no sympathy, only a yip and a tail wag. 

Saturday had started out fine, but his nerves were getting the better of him, and he hadn’t performed in the gym like he should have. Dave had been skeptical, but pushed him hard and sent him home late, forcing him to do the circuit one extra time. Henry had been frustrated, wanting to have the food prepared for when Joey got there, but alas, it hadn’t worked out. As he was shuffling around the kitchen grumbling to Kal, the skies had opened and it POURED. He couldn’t remember the last time it had rained this hard. Then he realized that Joey mentioned taking the Tube here, which meant he would have had to walk for two blocks in this torrential downpour. 

“We better get Joey some warm clothes. Come on boy,” Henry said to Kal, who was already jumping around at hearing Joey’s name. He ran up to his room and grabbed the smallest sweats he owned and his favorite red Henley. It was going to be large on Joey, but the curl of heat in his belly at the idea of seeing the man in something that was HIS convinced him that it needed to be this shirt. As an afterthought, he grabbed a towel and headed back downstairs, setting the clothes and the towel on the corner of the island. 

Joey was _soaked_. Henry didn’t think that he had ever seen something so adorable in his whole life, when he saw Joey’s face with his hair wet and matted down over his forehead. Then he glanced down. 

_Fuck. Look at his chest._

Joey had on a dark flannel, but it was open, revealing a (soaked) white t-shirt, showing off curves and definition of his chest, as well as more hair than Henry had really noticed before. Henry had a smile plastered on, but was internally doing every thing he could to not reach out and touch. 

“I figured you had already set out when it started raining. Here dry off a little, I grabbed you some clothes and we’ll toss yours into the dryer. Bathroom’s over there, and I’ll go get ‘em.” Henry handed over the towel, then made himself turn away from watching Joey run the towel over his throat. 

_Get a fucking grip. You’re acting like a high schooler who can’t control his body._

He grabbed the clothes and brought them over to Joey, who had taken off the flannel and was now just covered by a thin, wet layer of white, nearly transparent tshirt. It seemed like a shame to cover it up, but alas, he couldn’t just leave Joey wet and cold. He handed over the clothes, and beat a hasty retreat back to the kitchen before he could try to follow Joey into the bathroom and ‘help’ him out of those clothes.

_I’m a fucking moron. What would I even do with him? With all my vast experience with men? God, I should have called Luke and just put up with the teasing._

He tried to just focus on cutting up the vegetables he had grabbed out for their soup, faintly hearing Joey talk to Kal, which warmed his heart. It was crazy that already they seemed to fit together so well. Obviously it was super early, and it wasn’t like they knew each other, but it was just seamless.

Henry was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Joey come in with his clothes and the towel. 

“Well, what do _you_ think?” Joey had asked. The sweats were obviously huge on those slim hips, bare feet and the Henley unbuttoned in a way that showed off the hair on his chest and just a hint of his collar bones. Everything was too big on him, giving the impression that he was younger, more timid. Joey had his head cocked to the side, his eyes wide. 

_I think I want you to always be wearing my clothes. I want everyone to know that you’re mine. I want your laundry to smell like mine. I want-_

“I like it. You look like you belong here,” was what he had managed to get out, trying to reign in his thoughts that were borderline insane. Laundry in, gentle teasing on Joey’s side, he had turned his attention to Kal, rubbing his belly, back, head. He hadn’t seemed to notice that he shirt was riding up, exposing the bare skin between his shirt and sweats. Henry’s throat had gone dry. He was going to be so thirsty today. 

Joey’s cooing over Kal, taking Kal’s side (if there was such a thing) had both warmed Henry’s heart and made him jealous, which was ridiculous, but it lead to a very small food fight. Henry was happy to have kept it going, hearing Joey refer to him as ‘dad,’ had reminded him of the internet’s obsession with calling him daddy. 

_It’s so ridiculous, but out of his mouth... hmmmm. This could be a problem._

Then he got side tracked again, by seeing Joey in _his_ shirt, hanging off his shoulder. It had again awakened the part of him that wanted to claim, to covet, to keep. It was easier to hide those feelings by transferring them to that of caring for Joey, which kept Henry busy until he could get those emotions under control. He kept focusing on doting, keeping close to Joey, encouraging him to eat, and pressing as close as he dared. 

He was NOT letting Joey do the dishes. He needed to show he could care for him.

_Oh my god, I’ve turned into a caveman. What is wrong with me?_

As if acting against his own will, he simply lifted Joey away from the sink. Not at all trying to show off his strength. Nope. Just effectively moved his house guest who he was _trying_ to take care of. 

_But did he notice how easy it was for me to move him?_

The basement was another test for self control when Joey was able to first name artists on the walls and when he made playing video games the best experience Henry had in recent memory. Every time he had thought Joey was unable to fuck with him, he was proved wrong. The man was an escape artist, even after Henry had pinned him at every possible point, he still managaged to wiggle free and wreak havoc on him. Henry played the worst game of CoD of his life, while laughing the whole time. Also, the level of Joey’s trash talk kept him in stitches. 

Henry noticed that Dave had fallen off the run and was moving heavy things around the gym. Dave yelled out, “10 more minutes to brood, then you’re mine!”

Henry flipped him off then went back to thinking about finding Joey and Kal at the back window and touching his hand, thinking of sliding his arm around Joey, seeing how well he would fit against his body. Joey’s eyes were on his, but flickered down to mouth, and that was too much, he needed to be closer. Just as he moved toward him, to finally discover what it would be like to feel those lips against his, Kal barked and jumped, startling them both out of their trance. 

Their walk, with Joey’s hand on his arm felt so natural. Like they had been doing it for years. That they shared in their responsiblities, that they took walks together because they just wanted to be together. It was only when they had gotten back to the house that Dany’s words of staying low came ringing back to him, when Joey asked about it, and he had begun worrying.

_I can’t believe I didn’t tell him. I basically fed him to the wolves. Who knows if someone was just lurking out there and saw us. And I let it. I didn’t try to stop it because I want him. When he knows, he’ll not want this. He won’t want me._

Joey clearly could read him (fuck, already) like a book and gently got it out of him. Treated him like he was delicate. Henry couldn’t remember the last time that someone was that tender to him. Usually his demeanor and physique meant people assumed he would be in charge. And he was. He liked that, but this? This was safety in a Joey’s eyes, in his arms. Letting Joey lead him through the house to the couch, letting him talk about Dany’s warning and his anxieties about how the media would treat him. 

Henry wasn’t concerned about himself. There was always something to gossip about, but Joey was new to this world. He wasn’t ready for reporters to be at his door 24 hours a day, watching his every move. And it was all because Henry had a crush. A stupid crush was going to change Joey’s world too early, before he could be known as the amazing actor he surely was, or the role he would get famous for. He would be connected to Henry, no matter what, and while part of him loved that; that when people thought of Joey they would think of him _with_ Henry, he wanted Joey to choose it. To choose him. Not to have that choice taken away like this. 

Just as he was ready to spiral, Joey’s low, melodic voice broke through the clouds of panic to say, “I. Don’t. Care. I like spending time with you. If you had called and told me, I would still be here. I’m not going to be scared off. Do you understand me? I’m yours and you’re mine, right, Wolf?” 

Even though they didn’t know each other, that they were still learning the other person, Henry thought he couldn’t be more impressed with Joey. That he was at max capacity for admiration in this man in front of him, but he found himself falling deeper. 

Joey managed to distract him into talking about himself, which wasn’t usually his favorite, but Joey wasn’t interested in the name dropping, famous stuff. He asked which brother was most likely to pull pranks. What was the name of Henry’s imaginary friend as a child? What’s the best thing about living on an island? 

“I grew up on Jersey. Have you ever been? It’s beautiful. I’ll take you some time,” He mentioned casually to Joey. He could see Joey’s eyes widen, like maybe he didn’t believe him. But he should. 

_I want to take him to Jersey. I want to show him where I grew up, walk near the water, wake up next to him overlooking the sky and the sea._

Dinner together, sitting close, sharing space. Feeling so comfortable. Familiar. Settled in a way his chest didn’t understand but yearned to. 

Seeing Joey’s anxiety over insecurities made Henry’s heart ache. It made him want to find anyone who had ever told Joey that he was less and beat them. 

_How can I show him what he means to me? How can I get him to listen to me? To focus?_

Cupping Joey’s neck firmly, trying to pour all the tenderness he could into his hands and his voice, “You are awe inspiring. You’re mine, right?” He waited for Joey to nod. “Everything of mine is precious to me, okay?”

When Joey began shaking, eyes watering, Henry had a mild panic attack.

_Shit. I should have listened to Luke and looked into sub drop. Is that what’s happening?_

Unsure of what else to do, he wrapped his arms around Joey and held him as tight as he could. When Joey pulled away from his shoulder and their eyes met, he wanted to kiss him. God, he wanted to, but Luke’s warning rang through his head, “ _Be careful with his heart and yours._ ” Henry pulled back instead, and let Joey be licked to death by Kal, enjoying his laughter and poor attempt to fight off said licking. 

While they were folding laundry, _like we’ve been doing this for years_ , Henry asked about Sunday. He knew he was pushing his luck, his wording on asking to keep Joey. Seeing Joey blush, but “if you want me, I’m yours.”

“Of course I want you,” he said before thinking, then had to ask about his plans to cover his bumble.

_Please understand. I don’t know what’s happening, but I want it to keep happening_. 

Getting little tid bits of Joey’s life might be better than just in one sitting, he decided, as he listened to him explain his tradition with his mom. There was a faint pain in his chest. His mom was so far away, and it seemed like she had been for a long time. He needed to go back to Jersey soon. He hadn’t realized that he was leaning his weight over the table until he felt Joey standing behind him, slide his arms around Henry’s stomach, resting his face on Henry’s shoulder blade. The warm feeling of caring was back, burning brightly in his chest, as he laid a hand on Joey’s arms, lifting them off him enough to turn and hug Joey. 

_Fuck, he just... fits in my arms._

“Want me to help you take all this upstairs?” Joey was gesturing to the clothes folded on the table. Henry refused, because he couldn’t imagine taking Joey to his bedroom and not just pushing him onto the bed and just saying ‘fuck it,’ and praying that Joey knew what to do. 

To distract him, Henry offered popcorn and Fellowship of the Ring. Joey’s face lit up, joy radiating from him, as he immediately started shooting off questions, but Henry was stuck on the “SIR!” 

_Jesus, this guy is awakening all kinds of things. Daddy? Sir? I need to reevaluate my choices._

Movie night was as cozy as anything Henry could have hoped for. Kal cuddled up on Joey, but when he managed to get out, he cuddled right up to Henry. His warning that he would sleep awoke the instinct to protect again. To offer to take him home. To do anything that would make Joey feel safe, valued, warm. 

“What do you want, Wolf?” Joey had asked, face open, innocent, but an underlying whisper of mischievousness. 

“I want you to stay,” _Dumbass, ask him, don’t command him_. “Will you stay?”

“Of course, my dear Witcher,” Joey had said, and almost immediately fell asleep on Henry’s chest. 

Taking Joey upstairs had been an internal war. Henry knew he should take Joey to a guest room. The Gray room was cozy, close to the bathroom, would make sense. Would give Joey the choice to come to him, or stay there. He knew that’s what he should do, and yet, he gently led Joey straight to his own room, left him to get ready for bed.

Returning to find Joey face down on the bed made him back out of the room so he could quietly laugh to himself. He couldn’t understand how Joey could be the most adorable and also ooze an attractiveness that left him feeling weak. Henry helped him into bed, then slid in next to him. Kal lept up and immediately settled on the far side. 

“Are you going to hold me?” Joey looked down, hiding his face. _Was he blushing?_

_That’s all I want to do._

Seeing Joey take off his Henley and letting Henry manhandle him was a test in self control. Pressing Joey’s bare back to his chest, bringing his hand to his sternum to hold closer. It felt so exhilarating. 

“...Do you do this often? Sleep with your friends?” Joey’s voice was sleepy and small.

Big moment of truth here. “No, I’ve never done this before. Have you?”

_Is this as special for you as it is for me? I feel like I’m bursting out of my skin._

“No, but you and I are more than friends. We’ll talk about it tomorrow,” Joey had linked their fingers and fell asleep. 

Henry wished he could find sleep so easily. He knew he would need to get up in a few hours, but he didn’t want to sleep and be unaware of the man in his arms. To miss this opportunity. 

*******

_FUCK THIS ALARM. Fuck the gym. Fuck Dave. I’m not going._

Henry’s morning thoughts were usually intense in nature, but this morning was specifically egregious. He felt Joey wake and try to move. Instead of letting him, he followed his instinct to just pull Joey back into his chest and nuzzle the back of his neck. 

“I have to go the gym. Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you when I get back,” he said into Joey’s skin, feeling the goosebumps rise as his lips touched his shoulder gently. He let his hand drift down Joey’s chest, over his stomach and to his side before he slid out of bed. 

“No, I’m cold, come back!” Joey’s voice, full of warmth and sleep, pulled him back like a siren song. 

This time chest to chest, Henry ran his hand in circles over Joey’s back, learning the shape of it, feeling the muscles under soft skin and hair. Joey buried his head into the crook of Henry’s neck, his barely there stubble making Henry’s neck warm up. 

_I wonder if it’ll leave a red burn. What if it does? Will Dave ask about it?_

When he finally was able to pull himself away, despite a valiant effort from Joey to keep him in bed, he was still pulled back to him once more. He said goodbye then kissed his forehead. Joey was up in his face in a second, “You kissed me! This is cruel, wolf.”

Henry did feel a little bad about kissing him and running, but honestly, he was so glad. He felt like he had time to figure more out. Time away from Joey. Was he feeling like this just because he was with Joey at the moment? Too many feelings. 

He was taken out of his confusion by getting hit in the head with a towel. “Hey! Time to do real work! Get over here!” Dave yelled over from a rowing machine. “I don’t know what’s going on in your head, but I’m going to work you till you’re not thinking about it. Start rowing.”

Hours later he made his way back to the house, going up stairs to see if Joey was up. The bed was empty, but the bathroom door was closed. He knocked, calling in, “Hey, it’s me.” 

The door opened to see a freshly showered Joey in his clothes from yesterday, and while Henry _appreciated_ seeing his body in more tight fitting clothes, part of him wanted to put Joey back into his clothing and keep him there. Joey greeted him, voice low and gravelly. Henry’s ears perked up.

“Is this how you sound in mornings, or are you getting sick?” His brain started yelling at him to quick, wrap him in a blanket, go find cold medicine, is there chicken noodle soup downstairs? He tried to tamp down the voice, but gave in enough to gently herd Joey over to the chaise and wrap him up before he jumped in the shower. 

No matter how much he wanted to spend some extra time in the shower, thinking over his night with Joey in his arms, he was too worried about Joey being sick. He knew Joey was working on the Witcher soundtrack this upcoming week and he was concerned that it was his fault that his bard was sick. He rushed to throw on his jeans and get back out to Joey. 

Joey was still cocooned on the chaise, checking his phone when Henry sat down. “Are you feeling any better?” He put a hand over Joey’s. 

“Well,” Joey’s voice was still raspy and low, and sexy, and if he wasn’t sick.... “I feel a little less stuffy, but I probably need to go get some cold medicine. This is the worst! I don’t have time to be sick! Plus, we need to talk about this,” Joey moved the hand Henry was holding. 

_Hmmm. Was hoping he would have forgotten that..._

Henry grabbed a tank top from a drawer, got Joey up and headed down stairs with him, making sure he was still wrapped in the blanket. He deposited Joey on his barstool (when did it become _his_ barstool?), and went to dig out his cold medicine from the bathroom. After delivering it to Joey, he went through the pantry for some chicken broth. Once he found it, he got Joey some orange juice and came back to supervise him. As he watched Joey take his cold meds and drink his juice he rubbed a hand over Joey’s back, soothingly. 

“When did you get so good at being a mother hen?” Joey asked, and Henry thought back to being a child and realizing that his brothers were awesome, but they were all klutzy boys with more energy than coordianation. How he felt when he was able to patch one of them up with out needing to run to their mother. She had been proud of him, and that warmth spread in his chest every time he helped someone. 

“It’s working for me,” Joey said, as he held his cheek to Henry’s chest. “Now, you going to tell me why you’re acting sweet on me, or will I have to force it out of you?”

_It’s not acting. And have I made him uncomfortable?_

He could feel, and he was sure Joey could hear, his heart racing. “I- You- Do you not like it?” His thoughts were racing, thinking back, checking and double checking that Joey had always leaned into his touch. Had requested to be held. Begged him to stay in bed. Had he read it wrong?

Before he could completely spiral, Joey leaned back, looking him dead in the eye. “I love it.” And with that, Henry felt a weight come off him, as Joey continued, “You make me feel special, cared for. But this is, I don’t know. I need to know what you’re thinking. Will you talk to me? Tell me how you feel?”

Henry felt cold, like a sweat was breaking out on neck and down his spine. He and Joey went over to the couch. He sat down, but Joey laid out, pillowing his head on Henry’s thigh, surprisingly grounding him. Henry immediately brought his hand down to run his fingers through Joey’s hair. “I don’t think I can explain it,” he started, and was poked in the side. He leaned to the side that Joey was on, “Don’t poke me, I’m trying. I just. When I first saw you, everything fell away and I just saw your eyes, your smile. And then you sassed me? I felt hot and cold. As soon as we touched all I wanted to do was keep touching you. It doesn’t make sense.” He looked down at Joey, praying he understood the nonsense that was spewing from his mouth. 

_How do you describe the feeling of warmth and light and just wanting to laugh and be close and... what if he doesn’t want that? What if he has a girlfriend, or a boyfriend?_

“This is happening fast. Have you ever dated a guy before? Done anything with a guy?” Joey didn’t sound judgmental, just curious. 

Henry didn’t understand why he felt ashamed, but he could feel his cheeks burning. “No, never. This is completely new to me. Does that bother you?” He heard his own voice crack, embarrassment adding to the heat in his face. 

He felt Joey’s head lift off his thigh, but wasn’t prepared to get a lapfull of Joey, who pushed his chest back as he straddled him, sitting back on his legs near his knees. His hands came up to cup Henry’s jaw. “Of course not. I want to make you feel as cared for as you’ve made me feel. Clearly I’m sick, so I’m not going to get you sick by trying to kiss you. But just so you know, I want that too.” 

_What does he want? To kiss me?_

“I want you to keep touching me too. I feel pulled to you too,” Joey said as he leaned into Henry and wrapped his arms around Henry’s shoulders and put his face into his neck. They just sat there for a moment before Joey leaned back, keeping his hands around the back of Henry’s neck, and invited him to lunch with his mum. 

Henry felt like bursting. Meeting a parent should feel scary, but it didn’t. It just felt like the next step. Natural. 

Joey was beaming at him again. “I’m yours and you’re mine, right?” He asked.

“Right,” Henry agreed, then pulled Joey down so he could kiss his forehead again. “When do we leave to meet your mum?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Buzzfeed for having Henry read Thirsty Tweets and whoever was filming just blatantly asking Henry if he’d ever been called Daddy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry & Joey have lunch with Susan Batey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m so excited to get to this chapter! Susan Batey is a little bit of my mom and a little bit of my aunt who tries her best to embarrass me. 
> 
> Also, I learned that Joey’s sister’s name is Laura, so I’ve changed it.

Chapter 8

45 minutes and a text later, Joey and Henry were making their way up the steps to Susan Batey’s house. Joey had been a ball of nervous energy on the cab ride over, until Henry reached over and put a hand on his knee that had been bouncing. Joey put his hand on top of Henry’s, and stilled his leg. 

Walking up the stairs, Henry put a hand on the small of his back and kept it there while they waited for Susan to answer. “How are you so calm? Why am I the one who’s nervous? She’s _my_ mum!” Joey turned into Henry, who kept his hand around him. 

Henry smiled at him, and pulled him in just enough so that Joey slid his arm under Henry’s and around his back. “You’re nervous enough for both of us. I’m good with parents. They usually like me,” he shrugged.

Joey scoffed, “Of course they like you. You’re all,” he gestured to all of Henry. “What’s not to like?”

Henry’s response was cut off by the door opening and Susan beamed at the sight of the two men in her doorway. Joey tried to look at his mum as if he didn’t know what she looked like all the time. She was shorter than him, only came up to his shoulders, shoulder length hair, and the same blue-grey eyes that he had. Everyone always told Susan, ‘oh your son looks just like you!’ So Joey assumed that Henry wouldn’t be confused as to where he got his looks. 

“Joey! Darling! And you must be Henry! How are you feeling Dear? Would you like me to go get you some cold medicine?” Susan fussed over both of them. 

Joey smiled at her as he leaned back into Henry’s hand on his back, “Actually, Henry had some stuff at his place, and he made me some chicken broth. I think for now I’ll just stick to some tea.”

Susan gave Henry a quick smile, “thank you, Henry, for taking care of my Joey.”

“MUM, that’s enough,” Joey’s face was burning, but he could see Henry giving his mum a big grin, clearly loving it. 

“I don’t mind at all, Mrs. Batey,” Henry charmed, rubbing Joey’s shoulder blades. 

_Of bloody course he’s good with parents. UGH._

“Oh, you dear boy, it’s just Susan, thank you. Come on in and I’ll get the tea on,” she chirped as she ushered them inside to the kitchen, where there was a small table near the window. Joey and Henry sat on the window side where there were two chairs next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, as if there weren’t three open sides of the table. Susan smiled to the tea kettle. 

“I thought we could have lunch out in the garden, will that be all right, boys?” Once they had agreed, she went about making the tea, and asking them about their upcoming shoot. “I know Joey’s recording his songs this week. What about you Henry? Do you have to do anything before you go to Hungary?”

“This week I’m actually starting all my combat training. I know a lot of the stunt actors from other projects, so I’m excited to see what the coordinator has planned. There will be a lot of different fight scenes. This is one of my favorite parts of doing a project,” Henry told her, as he stretched his arm around the back of Joey’s chair, fingers barely brushing the hair at the back to his neck.

“Oh, goodness. Will you be doing many fight scenes? Joey, are you doing any?” Susan inquired, as she moved to grab tea cups. 

“No, mum, Henry’s playing the main character, Geralt. He’s a monster slayer and he’ll be doing all the fighting. I’ll just be playing my lute,” Joey assured her, smiling over at Henry and moving his hand to set on his thigh. “Geralt and my character, Jaskier are best friends, so we’ll be together in most of my scenes. 

“Well it’s wonderful that you two are getting along so well then,” Susan commented as she finshed with the tea and brought it over. “Are you boys ready for lunch? Let’s go out to garden. It’s awfully muddy from all that rain yesterday, but the patio will do just fine.” 

“Let me help you bring thing out Mrs, forgive me, Susan,” Henry was up and over to the counter before she could resist. She handed both the boys items to carry out and they set up lunch out in the sunshine. 

“Joey, did you forget your tea inside?” Henry asked right as Joey had sat down.

_Dammit. Of course I did._

“No, don’t get up, I’ll get it for you,” Henry put a hand gently on his shoulder and squeezed it as he went by. 

The second the door closed, Susan whipped around to Joey, “Dear, you didn’t mention your new beau is a Greek god. You need to give you mother a little warning. I nearly fainted,” She scolded him. 

“MUM. He’s _not_ my beau! But yeah, he’s pretty good looking. I was faint myself when we first met to be honest,” Joey admitted. 

Susan scoffed at him, “Joey, my dear, this is the first time since you’ve gotten here that he hasn’t had his hands on you. He’s your beau in everything _but_ name from what I can see. How new is this relationship?”

“We met last week, and we’ve... hung out twice since then, so it’s very new,” Joey said.

“What does ‘hung out,’ mean? Is that like the ‘Netflix and chill’ I’ve heard about? And you spent the night with him? Dear, are you moving too fast? I know how gentle your heart is. Henry seems to be very smitten with you, but I worry you’ll give your heart too quickly, honey,” She cautioned as she put a hand on his arm. 

“Mum, first off, how do you even _know_ about Netflix and chill? And no, it’s not like that. We’re not... What you’re seeing is what we’re doing, there’s no...” Joey’s ears were burning as he gestured aimlessly. 

“Just because you’re not having sex doesn’t mean that you’re not involving your heart, Dear,” Susan reminded him as Henry came back outside, cup in hand. 

Henry set the cup down, kissed the top of Joey’s head and sat down. Lunch was a light an airy affair with stories of Joey as a kid, tagging along behind Laura, getting into trouble. Joey noticed that Henry was (of course) as attentive to Susan as he was with Joey himself, complimenting her home and the food, thanking her for inviting him. 

_Jesus. How can he make being a gentleman to my mum hot? And yet..._

Henry was also gently encouraging him to eat more, which Susan jumped in on immediately, creating a duo of mother hens pecking at him. He would have been annoyed, but every time Henry nudged him he could see his mum’s smile, so he rolled his eyes (in a normal way, NOT dramatically) and kept at it until he had a full meal. 

When lunch was finished, and Henry was carrying most of the plates back inside, he offered to wash the dishes. Both Joey and Susan protested, but Henry was insistent, “Susan, you made us food. Joey, you need to rest. I know you’re recording this week. You can either sit at the table and look adorable while having more tea or you can lay down. I’ll take care of this.”

“Dear, he has a point. I can make you some more tea? But go lay down and I’ll bring it to you. Henry I’ll be back in a moment. I’ll go get him some more medicine,” Susan agreed then headed back down the hall.

“Henry, I’m fine,” Joey whined, but didn’t protest when Henry wrapped his arms around him for a soft hug. 

  
Henry smiled into his cheek, “I know, but until you’ve recorded I want you doing everything you can to get healthy. I know you, and you’re going to stress out about it, so please, just for now, take it easy. Plus, I’m sure your mum wants to talk to me about what my intentions are for you, and I need to give her time to interrogate me.”

“She will. Don’t let her mum-vibe throw you off. She’s sharp. Fine, I’ll go lay down, but this is a formal complaint, Wolf. I don’t want you two becoming friends and texting about me behind my back,” Joey warned as he unwound his arms from around Henry and headed for the sofa. 

Henry stood behind the sofa, leaning down over it to take Joey’s hand in his. “I know, songbird, but we need your songs. Plus I want you to get better so we can go out again.” He lifted Joey’s hand and kissed his palm. 

Susan came in with some medicine, water and a blanket, then came back into the kitchen where Henry was scraping the plates for rinsing. “Here, Love, I’ll do that if you’ll rinse them and put them in the dishwasher, hmm?” They began cleaning quietly for a moment or so until Susan spoke again. “So Joey tells me this is pretty new.”

Henry waited for her to go on, but when she didn’t, he answered, “It’s very new. We’ve only been out a couple times. We’re still figuring it out.” 

“Well Dear it looks like you’ve figured a lot out if he’s sleeping at your place already. I know he’ll be upset, but he’s my baby. Please don’t break his heart. He’s very tender. He loves freely but crashes hard,” Susan put the plates down and came over to Henry, putting both hands out. He took them and met her eye to eye. “Tell me you won’t try to hurt him.”

Henry squeezed her hands, “I swear to you I will never do anything to hurt him. It makes me feel sick to even consider he could be hurt by me. I’ll do everything to keep him safe. Body and heart. Promise.”

Susan nodded, then gave him a warm smile, “good. I had faith in you. You clearly dote on him already. And he does need to be healthy. I know he has his recording for your show, but he has his show at The Slaughtered Lamb in two weeks. I know he and Madeleine will be disappointed if they have to delay it, since he’ll be leaving to go off to Hungary.”

“What show?” Henry asked. 

“Oh did he not tell you? He and his best friend have a band. They have an album out and they’re working on another one right now. Let me find the details of the show. Maybe you can go see it! I’m sure he would love to have you there...” She trailed off as she went over to a small table that had mail and papers strewn over it. “Here you go, Henry,” she handed him a flyer with a black and white photo of Joey, and a young woman sitting in a tub. 

The woman had wide set almond shaped eyes, dark hair and a white shirt over a black corset. Joey was sitting on the edge of the tub, his hair much longer than it was now, with the perfect amount of stubble, leading down to his irresistible chest hair. Smudged eyeliner dramatically circled his eyes. He wore a white tank top with suspenders, and black pants. They had both clearly been doused with water, their hair wet and it looked like the photo was taken when they were laughing about it. Joey was glancing up, drawing all the attention to his sharp jawline and long neck. Henry’s breath caught. 

“Yes, I know,” Susan smiled knowlingly, “they’re very dramatically dashing. Why don’t you keep that flier, Dear? I have several around here.”

They finished the dishes in a comfortable silence before Susan spoke again. “Now, did you have other things to do today, or did you want to stay? It looks like Joey’s fallen asleep, but I know that he wouldn’t want you to stick around while he’s sleeping if you had other things to do. But think of seeing his show. He and Madeleine are very proud of their work.”

“Thank you for giving me this,” Henry gestured to the flier. “I’m definitely going to try to attend. And I’ll try to make sure he’s getting healthy. I do have office work I need to do today, and I’ve left Kal, my dog at the house, and there’s only so long before he decides to get into something. Tell him I’m sorry I had to go, please?”

Susan smiled and put her hand on his arm, “of course, love. He’ll understand. I’m glad I met you. I look forward to see you two together again.”

Henry smiled, then went to the couch and dropped a quick kiss on Joey’s forehead before heading out the door.

**********

Joey was enjoying a great dream about being on a beach with Henry and Kal, when the sun started to be a little too bright. It was brighter and brighter until he jerked awake. Rubbing his eyes with the heel of hands, he looked around the living room. The sun had lowered until it was coming in at the perfect angle to blind him. Typical. 

“Hey, Mum? Henry?” He called out, rolling off the sofa and staggering into the kitchen, where he could hear the clink of plates and glasses. He saw his mum unloading the dishwasher, and glanced around for Henry. His heart dropped a little, not seeing him sitting at the table, as he had hoped. “Where’s Henry?” He asked as he dropped into the chair at the table and put his head down on the table. 

“Oh Dear, he had to leave to do some work. You’ve been out a few hours, you poor thing. We thought it would be better to leave you rest. He’s very concerned about you getting better. Has he been in anything else with you? I feel like I’ve seen him before, and you’d think I’d be able to remember seeing a face as handsome as that...” Susan trailed off as she put away the last of the plates. 

“Ugh. Yeah, that makes sense. I was really out. And yes, I’m sure if I checked my phone I would find a text from him reminding me to take my medicine. He says he’s an actor, but don’t let him fool you, he’s a professional mother henner. And no, I haven’t worked with him before. He’s Superman, mum! Remember? We all went to see it together? I can’t believe you didn’t recognize him!” Joey laughed. 

“Is he now? Well, I can certainly think of worse things than having Superman dote on my only son. I gave him a talking to. I think he’s very serious about you. Here love, take some more medicine. Are you feeling any better?” Susan said as she brought over the decongestants. 

“A little. My throat is still sore and my head’s congested. I’m so mad. I have to record! I have to call Madeleine... I should be okay for next week though. Oh, I should tell Henry about that show. He doesn’t really seem like he’d be into folk though,” Joey said absently as he took the medicine. 

“Dear, I know I’m your mother, but that boy would watch you sleep. He thought about it, I saw him,” Susan replied drily, sipping her tea. “Now, are you wanting to stay for dinner? We can watch some telly til then. I’m sure you could still rest a little.”

“Sure, Mum. Let me grab my phone, I’m sure I need to respond to some texts.” Joey grabbed his tea and they headed into the living room. While Susan flipped through the channels, he opened his phone. Several people had texted him, but he checked Henry’s texts first.

_HC: Hey, I’m sorry I left. I needed to do some work at the house before I head to combat training today. I hope you got some rest._

_HC: I know you’re recording Wednesday. If you’re feeling better, do you want to come over again on Saturday? Watch The Two Towers? Do something else?_

Joey smiled at the text, thinking back to Henry’s completely heart warming confession of _wanting_ him. HIM. What is this madness? 

_JB: It’s okay, Wolf. I just woke up, so I’m getting rest, I promise. Studio’s on Wednesday, as long as I can sing, and then of COURSE I want to watch Lord of the Rings at your place. I can’t imagine a better Saturday than laying on the couch between you and Kal. How’s combat training going?_

He assumed that Henry was in training now and texted Anya. 

_JB: Hey, I’m just a little sick... Not contagious or anything, but maybe a chill lunch tomorrow?_

_AC: Is Henry sick? ;)_

_JB: No. I don’t think so? Stop implying things!_

_AC: You cannot possibly make me. I’m implying ALL the THINGS! I can’t wait for tomorrow, sick or not._

They agreed on their details as a new text came in from Henry. When Joey opened it, he saw two pictures. The first was of a gym, covered in mats and people milling around. Kal was sprawled out near the far wall. The next picture was clearly taken by someone else, showing Henry, wearing tight track pants and a dark grey v-necked t-shirt, holding a fake-looking sword and grinning to the camera. Joey laughed out loud, then leaned over to show Susan the photos. 

“Is that his dog that he mentioned? He’s huge! And he is so handsome. That smile is dangerous!” She laughed as she fanned herself. “Send him a picture back! Come on, take a selfie!”

“MUM. Stop saying millennial things. You’ve been on the internet too much. All right, lean over...” Joey snapped a picture of them both on the couch, holding up their tea. He hit send, and they settled in. 

After an early dinner, Joey headed back home, dosed up on more cold meds. He had just gotten in when his phone dinged again. Another text from Henry.

_HC: You and your mom are adorable. I wish I could have stayed. Did you get home okay? Do you have cold medicine at your place?_

_JB: Thank you, we ARE adorable. I wish you could have stayed too. I’m actually just walking in. I have to check what I have here. How was your training?_

The response came back immediately, another photo, this one was clearly a selfie. Henry was still grinning, but he was glistening with sweat, his hair looking wet and curling, messy, as if he had been running his hands through it over and over. The dark grey shirt looked black, making his chest hair stand out against the v of the shirt. 

_Well this isn’t fair. Jesus. That chest. He’s going to make me combust._

Joey dug around in his bathroom, finding the exactly one cold packet. Making a mental note to make a Boots run tomorrow before seeing Anya, He took it and brought it back to his room with a glass of water. 

_JB: Are you trying to kill me? I’m sick man, I can’t be tempted by you looking like this._

_HC: Just showing you how well my training went. :)_

_JB: Liar. You wanted me to go to bed thinking about you being a sweaty and gorgeous. Admit it._

_HC: You could come back over here? I’m showered and clean, but I’m sure we could figure something out._

Joey groaned out loud. 

_JB: Oh my god you just want me back in your bed, don’t you?_

_HC: Obviously. And it’s not just me._

Joey was momentarily confused until another text came through with a short video. He clicked on it and saw Kal sitting at attention on the floor, tail thumping the floor. Henry’s voice came through from off camera, “Kal, do you miss Joey? Huh, boy? Do you miss Joey?” At Joey’s name, Kal jumped straight up and barked twice. The camera swung around to a shirtless Henry grinning at him, “see? I told you.”

Laughing, Joey finished putting on sweats and called Henry. He picked up immediately, “Did Kal convince you?” In lieu of a greeting. 

“Of course. I know I’m his favorite, but it was a great reminder. But I’m sick. I can’t have you getting sick. And don’t tell me you’re healthy. I was healthy two days ago. You have too much going on to get a cold. And they they’ll find out that you’re sick because of me and everyone will kill me. I simply cannot have it,” Joey laughed, warming at hearing Henry laugh too.

“Counter argument, I bet you don’t have cold medicine at your place. I do, and I can make sure you’re getting better. Come on, let me come get you,” bargained Henry. 

“Henry! No! As flattering as this is, and believe me, it really is, I can’t. I’m already in bed. Hang on,” Joey opened the camera app and pulled the blankets up under his chin, making his eyes wide and innocent. He sent it to Henry then put the phone back to his ear. “There, look for yourself.”

He heard Henry’s breathing change. “This isn’t discouraging me wanting to come get you. Did you find medicine at your place?”

“It should be discouraging you! I look sick! And I found one packet of cold pills. That’ll last me until I can make to the shop to get more tomorrow before I see Anya.”

“Give me your address,” Henry said, and Joey could hear the rustling of papers. 

“No, you’re not coming over here,” Joey laughed. 

“I promise I won’t come over. Tonight. Seriously, give me your address. What are you doing tomorrow before you see Anya? I didn’t realize you guys were close,” Henry insisted. 

“All right, fine,” Joey rattled off his address and he could hear Henry typing. “And Anya and I have a few people in common, but she saw you holding me down and is now shipping us. So obviously she’s taking me out to lunch to be nosy. Want me to tell her something outrageously untrue?”

Henry laughed, “No, I don’t know her well, but she seems like she could suss out a lie pretty easy. Tell her what you want to. What are you doing tomorrow before you see her? What time do you wake up?”

Joey was suspicious. “Since I’m sick, I’m sleeping in til probably 9:30, get ready, then work here til 11:30. Why, what are you planning, Wolf?”

“Nothing, bard. Well, since I can’t convince you to let me come get you, which, may I add is madness, I suppose I should let you go to sleep. Alone,” Henry dragged out the last word. 

“Henry, I’m begging you, stop... I want nothing more than to go back to you. But, we have to be adults. Ugh, I can’t believe you’re making me be the adult here! You’re an evil man,” Joey whined, but with a smile on his face. 

“Well I’ll just try again tomorrow,” Joey could hear the smile in Henry’s voice. “Until then, goodnight Joey. I miss you.”

Joey could feel heat starting at his ears and working down his chest. “Good night Henry. I miss you back.”

After they hung up, Joey went back to the photo of Henry post work out. That chiseled face, his kind eyes, that chest... and he wanted Joey. He didn’t think he would ever get over the idea that a man this gorgeous wanted him. Blatantly. 

Henry was a contradiction of things though. He was confident in what seemed like all his movements. Assertive in his touch, but when he talked to Joey about his feelings, he had exposed that this was entirely new to him, which was also intriguing. Joey knew he looked a certain way and that had turned some heads, both from men and women in the past, but as far as he knew, this was the first seemingly straight man who took a fancy to him. Henry didn’t seem to be in it to ‘see what it’s like with a guy,’ which was nice, because that would lead to a difficult few years of shooting. Years! They were going to be seeing each other for a long time. Was this going to fast? So many things to think about. But tomorrow. Nothing to solve tonight. Joey drifted to sleep thinking of being held in those arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Twitter @MandaLynn5304 or Tumblr mandalynn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey’s illness leads to more fluff. Lunch with Anya to put it all in perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I’m so excited about this chapter. And after a huge day of Joey/Witcher related shenanigans. We got the YouTube video of Joey reading The Witcher (which, HOLY SHIT), the transcript of The Amazing Devil AMA, Joey playing along with the Great Witcher Bake off? This is too much. TOO MUCH. Oh, and then that Witcher live where someone said that they pitched a Geraskier kiss? 
> 
> TOO MUCH.

Joey woke up swearing at his alarm at 9. His throat was still a little sore, but his congestion was way better. He took a shower and did some warm ups for his voice. He needed to call Sonya and Giona to give them the heads up that he was sick. 

At 10:15 his phone went off. 

_HC: Good morning, songbird. How’re you feeling?_

_JB: Morning, Wolf. A little better. Head’s cleared up a little, throat is still sore. Gotta get to the store for some throat spray. Blech._ Joey snapped a quick selfie, sticking his tongue out while making a face. 

_HC: You’re too adorable. You dressed?_

Joey stared at the phone. How was he supposed to respond? It’s 10 am. Basically the crack of dawn. Surely he wasn’t expected to be sexy at 10 am, right?

_JB: Are you trying to get me to send you nudes? It’s far to early for me to be drunk enough for that._

_HC: No, but I will file that info away for the future. Are you ready to answer the door?_

_JB: Uh, yes?_

The buzzer went off at his door. Joey hit the call button, “Yeah?”

Henry was on the other end, “Hey, come down here. Or let me up there.”

“How long were you lurking on my stoop before you called up here?” Joey laughed. 

“Long enough to get some suspicious looks. What’s it going to be?” Henry asked.

Joey glanced around his flat, seeing the pizza box on the coffee table and the dishes in the sink. “I’m coming down right now, hang on!” Joey raced down the stairs and threw the door open to reveal Henry, clearly coming back from a workout. He was wearing _remarkably_ short shorts and a tight (so tight) black t-shirt. Joey was so busy looking at his thighs that he almost missed the brown paper bag Henry was holding. 

“What’s this all about?” Joey said when he realized Henry was trying to give him the bag. He took it and saw that it was filled with cold medicine. “Wolf, you didn’t have to do this! I was going to get things! I swear.”

“I’m sure you were, but I was already out, and you know how I am,” Henry looked a little sheepish.

“You mean a complete mother hen who also wanted to sneak in to see my place?” Joey reached out and pulled Henry by the hand toward him until he could get both his arms around Henry’s waist, and bending down to look at Henry’s downturned face.

“To be fair, I was trying to be _asked_ in to your place,” Henry’s face was red, but he put his hands on Joey’s neck, obviously trying to be sweet but also check Joey for a temperature. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” His eyes searched Joey’s face. 

Joey dramatically rolled his eyes, “Henry. Dear. I’m okay. I promise. What do you need to feel better?”

“This isn’t about me! You’re sick! I want to know how to make _you_ feel better,” Henry insisted, finally wrapping his arms around Joey’s shoulders. 

Joey smiled at Henry and shifted until he was tucked under one of Henry’s arms and his face was pressed into Henry’s neck. “I’ve only got a cold. I’m okay. What will make you okay?” He breathed the words and felt Henry shiver. 

“I don’t know. I feel like my skin is too tight unless I’m with you? I’m nervous. It’s translating into being worried about you. I just want to be near you. I know we have things to do, but I just want a little of this,” Henry quietly admitted.

“Well here I am. Do you want to come up? My flat’s a mess, but if you’ll feel better...” Joey trailed off as he snugged in closer. 

Henry sighed contentedly, “No, I have Kal in the car and it’s like a mile from here. Parking is a bitch. Plus if I go up I won’t want to leave you. I never want to leave you.”

“You know I’m the one who’s supposed to say sweet things, Witcher. Thank you, for taking care of me. Again. I promise I’ll get better then I’ll take care of you. Promise.” Joey leaned back and winked. 

Henry’s eyes glazed over for a second, pupils dilated, “Promise?”

Joey’s breath caught, he had been joking, but this turn of events was most welcome. “Of course. You’re mine. _Mine_ to take care of. When I’m healthy, of course. Until then, keep showering me in affection.”

Henry laughed and tightened his grip on Joeys hips. “I’m happy to. Can I call you tonight?”

“Are you just going to try to convince me to come over? No matter what, the answer’s yes. 9?” Joey said, with only a slight roll of his hips. 

“Oh my god stop. I’ve gotta go. Feel better, okay?” Henry said as he kissed Joey’s forehead before releasing him.

Joey was pretty sure he floated back to his flat. 

***************

“Why are you walking like you didn’t get laid? LAAAAAMMMMMEEEE!” Anya was yelling across the park, where he might actually know someone. What the hell. 

“Oh my god will you shut up!” Joey shouted over to her, walking a little faster to close the distance of the yelling. 

Anya was dressed casually in jeans and a long sleeved soft looking white shirt with a jacket. Joey pushed her shoulder when he got close enough, dropping onto the bench next to her. 

“You’re the worst. I can’t believe you. I’m tempted not to tell you anything at all,” Joey sniffed. 

Anya just laughed, “no, you’ll tell me. You’re radiating happiness. How’re you feeling? I can’t believe your body is cock blocking you. I’m dying of blue balls and I’m not involved.”

Joey could feel his face burning as he glanced around, but no one seemed to have heard her. “You’re telling me. And I’m the one having to be an adult. What even is my life right now?”

Anya looked intrigued, “What do you mean _you_ have to be the adult? This sounds juicy.” She had the audacity to rub her hands together like a scheming baddie from old movies. 

“I just, he knows I’m sick, right? And it’s like he doesn’t care. He asked me to come back over to his house last night, and he showed up at mine this morning. I hate that I have to tell him no. I want to just say yes and let him just ravish me, but I know we don’t have time for him to get sick. We don’t have time for me to be sick either. It just sucks,” he groused. 

Anya rolled her eyes so hard it looked like she was about to sprain something. “Poor you. The most gorgeous man we’ve ever met wants you. And apparently not just to shag you, which would be enough to brag for the REST OF YOUR LIFE, but he seems to actually want a relationship with you. If I wasn’t so excited for you I’d be dead jealous. I can’t wait to hear about all the great sex you’re going to have, but you know for sure it’s going to happen. Who cares if you have to wait a week for it?”

“Well when you put it like that I’m sounding like a whiny asshat, aren’t I?” Joey sighed and put his head in his hands. 

“Yep, but it’s okay, I’m here for you. And to tell you when you’re being an idiot. This is that time. Now. Let’s go get something to eat and get you some tea. Gotta get you healthy so I can get all the sexy details,” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and hopped up.

“I am not telling you details. Don’t give me that look. It’s not happening,” Joey retorted with a smile. He offered his arm and they sauntered off to lunch.

********

“You’re not going to let me come get you?”

“No, wolf.” 

“I’m going to ask you every night.” 

Joey laughed, “On Saturday I’ll say yes. Tell me about your day.”

*******

_HC: Morning. You up?_

_JB: Technically._

_HC: Come downstairs so I can hold you for a minute._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey, still sick, records for The Witcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay gang, this is a short chapter, and I just realized that now. Also, I wrote this before the baking video came out and I knew he lived with Madeleine, and I tried to retcon it in, but it’s too late. We’ve come too far. 
> 
> Time for real life talk, I’m going through a divorce and moving across the country to live with my parents, sister, brother in law, and their two children (5yo and 5 months), so. I’m going to try my best to keep up with my Saturday postings. 
> 
> Once again, thank you Jennifer and Rebekah, my fandom angels.

Wednesday morning found Joey’s stomachs in knots. He didn’t have to be to the studio til 11, but he had been pacing around his apartment since 8, drinking tea and yanking on his jumper sleeves. He’d texted Henry that he was anxious, but hadn’t heard back yet. When the doorbuzzer went off he practically lunged for it. 

“Hey, it’s me. Let me up?”

This was the first time Henry was going to be in his flat. He didn’t need the extra nerves, but he’d rather have Henry here than not. Thank god after Monday he’d had the sense to clean up a little and make it presentable in case his... _what the hell is our relationship?_ Anyway, in case Henry showed up.

Henry came in, freshly showered and wearing tight track pants with a tight red t-shirt. He had Kal in tow, who woofed up at him. “Hey Kal! I didn’t know you’d be here! I feel better already!” Joey immediately stooped down to give him a good ear scratching. 

“Yes, hi Henry, I missed you, thank you for coming to see me,” Henry grumbled as he unclipped Kal’s leash from his collar. 

“Hi Wolf. I missed you, thank you for coming to see me,” Joey parroted as he stood up, sliding his arms around Henry’s neck. He knew he was forgiven when he felt Henry’s arms around his waist. 

“Are you actually feeling better?” Henry asked into his hair, not letting go. 

“A little, you guys are taking my mind off it. I’m just so annoyed that my voice isn’t completely back. I’m just worried they aren’t going to like what I can produce right now. I don’t want them to have to edit my voice a lot. We wanted this all to be finished by the time we left to shoot. I don’t want to have to try to find a studio in Hungary...” he trailed off, feeling the slight tremor in his arms. 

Henry unwound his arms and took Joey by the hands and sat them on the couch. “Okay, face me, sit with your legs crossed. Close your eyes, focus on my hands, my voice.” 

Joey did as asked and began to listen to Henry’s words, quiet, soothing. He started by saying what sounded like a mantra, just words over and over and over again. Joey’s breath evened out and slowed down. It was almost as if Henry’s voice became louder, consuming him. He didn’t know how long they sat like that. Slowly he began to hear Henry’s words come into focus; “You’re talented, everyone can see it as soon as they meet you. You’re going to be amazing. I can’t wait to hear you sing...” He smiled and opened his eyes.

“You haven’t heard me sing at all. You don’t know if I’m terrible!” He laughed, and realized that he felt lighter, like he could take a proper deep breath. 

Henry was grinning at him, still holding his wrists, “I don’t think Sophie would have hired you if you couldn’t sing. Do you feel better? You look like you feel better.”

“I actually do. Thank you, Wolf. How do you know how to do this? Another childhood Jersey trick?” Joey smiled at him and gently shook his wrists loose, then intertwined their fingers. Kal, who had been laying on the floor, hopped up to put his head on their hands closest to him and thump his tail on the ground. 

“No, this is actually a technique my buddy Luke taught me when we did Immortals together. It was the first movie where I was top billed and I had terrible anxiety. We used to do this in between takes or during lunch, and it really grounded me. I honestly hadn’t thought about it until we were in the reading last week. It was so instinctual, and it helped me focus too,” Henry explained, then raised the clasped hands not under Kal’s head to kiss the back of Joey’s hand. 

Joey was quiet for a moment. “Did you feel connected to him, like we feel?” He looked slightly nervous. 

Henry released Joey’s hands, but before he could fully embrace the feeling of loss, Henry brought his hands up to his jawline and firmly held his face, meeting his eye. “No. I’ve never felt like this. With anyone. With Luke, it was nice and it worked, but then I just got up and could go do my next scene. I never needed to be closer to him. We’re really good friends, and he’s a great guy. You’re the only man who’s ever made me feel like this.” He slid his hands back to Joey’s neck and pulled him in so they were touching foreheads. Henry closed his eyes, so Joey did too. 

“You’re a complete sap, and I love it,” Joey smiled and opened his eyes, moving back from Henry. “Okay, I have to do some warm ups before I head over. I don’t know how long I’ll be there, but I’ll text you throughout the day. Thank you for coming up. Thank you for bringing Kal. I’ll tell you all about it tonight.”

They stood up and Joey gave Kal the best tummy rub he could muster before Henry pulled him in for one last hug. Henry bent his head and gave the ghost of a kiss on Joey’s neck right above his neck line, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“That’s not the type of warm up I was talking about!” Joey laughed as Henry hit him with his movie-star smile. “Stop trying to hypnotize me with your beauty. It’s working. Go on, go be unbelievably gorgeous somewhere else.” 

Henry laughed and reclipped Kal’s leash before he cupped Joey’s cheek one last time. “Knock them dead, songbird,” He said as he went out the door. 

*********

The studio was amazing. It was huge and professional, and Joey had to physically hold his hands together in front of him to resist touching EVERYTHING. Sonya and Giona were excited to walk him around all the crazy instruments and other things they had used to achieve the sounds of The Continent. It was all so fascinating. Everyone working went out of their way to make him feel comfortable and welcome. 

Sonya kept handing him cups of tea with lemon and honey, encouraging him to keep drinking. They explained how they were needing him to performing all the songs, with the obvious emphasis on “Toss a Coin to Your Witcher,” which was already stuck in his head. They needed several versions of it. He also liked his other two songs. “Fishmonger’s Daughter” was definitely more in line with the book version of Dandelion, but “Her Sweet Kiss” hinted at a hunger that Joey was eager to explore, since it seemed that it would revolve around Yennefer and Geralt’s relationship. He could see small loopholes where he could insert the longing that Jaskier would feel for Geralt. This was going to be good. 

He was working on a version of “Her Sweet Kiss” when Giona called him to come in to the control room. He walked in to see Sonya sitting on one of the two couches laughing with Henry, who was seated on the other couch. On the table in between them were two large brown bags smelling of Chinese. Kal was laying at his feet, but at Joey’s entrance, he lept up and trotted over to lick his hands. 

“Kal! Hey Henry!” Joey was thrown off seeing them there, but it was a nice break. 

Henry stood up and immediately enveloped Joey in a hug, sneaking in a kiss under his ear, then guided him into sitting down on the couch and putting an arm around his waist as Giona and the rest of the sound people gathered around the table to dig into the food Henry had brought. 

“Wolf, thank you for bringing this in for us,” Joey said, leaning into his embrace as everyone was passing food around.

“Well, I was only going to bring you some soup for dinner, but then I called the studio and talked to Sonya and realized that everyone here was probably hungry. But I told everyone to leave the soup for you. I heard you singing. You’re amazing, just like I suspected,” Henry said, smiling at Joey’s blush. 

Henry stayed for nearly an hour, getting up to get Joey more tea, encouraging him to eat more soup, but he also asked to be shown around the studio and inquired about what everyone did. The whole studio was charmed, and by the time he said his goodbyes, nearly all of them invited him back any time. 

Joey offered to walk him out, clipping Kal’s leash and taking it in his hand rather than handing it over to Henry. He put his hand inside Henry’s elbow as they headed out. When they were in the entry way of the studio, Henry cupped Joey’s face with his hands, then ran them down his neck and shoulders down to his hips. 

“Want me to come get you when you’re done here? Take care of you?” Henry grinned at him.

“I can’t wait to say yes. What do you want to do on Saturday? Do you have workouts we need to work around? I’m sure your schedule is getting busier and busier...” Joey trailed off. 

“I don’t know, but as long as we’re doing something together, I’m happy. We probably need to talk about media and paparazzi and all that though, so maybe something at my place again? Or your place?” Henry said, running his thumbs back and forth just barely under Joey’s shirt. 

Joey had a full body shiver. “Well I can’t think with your hands on me. No, don’t actually stop. Um, probably your house. I’ll call you tonight. I’ve got to get back so everyone can ask me if we’re sleeping together. Stop looking smug about it,” he scolded Henry’s smirk. He tilted he head up and kissed Henry on the cheek, gave Kal a head rub and said his goodbyes. 

Joey took a deep breath then opened the door back into the studio. The sound of cat calls was _overwhelming_. He felt his face light on fire. He looked down and pulled on the sleeves on his sweater. When it quieted down, he looked up and saw everyone smiling.

One of the techs, Oliver, called out, “Holy shit Batey! You didn’t think to mention you’re fucking Superman?” The room exploded in laughter. 

Joey could tell he was still bright red, but he hit them with a grin and hip pop. “Oh, did I forget to mention that? Hmmm. I guess we should probably get back to recording...” He laughed at the boos and went over to the sound boards to ask Sonya and Giona what he needed to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 100% believe that Henry gets at least a little jealous over the attention Kal gets.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Henry decide where they stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! My move was successful! Now my problem is writing sexy stuff with a five year old glued to my side at all times. But I’ll get there! 
> 
> Thank you again to Jennifer and Rebekah.

Saturday morning found Joey in a ball of nerves again. It wasn’t that he was nervous to go back to Henry’s. But their agents were coming over too, to ‘discuss’ the logistics of their relationship, which they hadn’t even really talked about. Ugh. Well that wasn’t til two, so they would have some time to spend together before they had to be professionals. He took some deep breaths. Checked himself in the mirror. Gray pants and an olive green henley. That would be fine to meet with the managers, right? 

Joey felt more confident walking up to Henry’s house this time. He was dry, feeling almost totally better, and this time he was ready. 

Henry opened the door, smiling, then looked a little confused. “Hey songbird,” he closed the door then wrapped his arms around Joey, again nipping his neck where his shirt met his skin. “Why do you have a backpack?”

Joey pushed his shoulder, “Don’t bite me! Becca and Dani are coming over and I don’t want them to see a hickey. They’ll kill both of us. And it has pajamas, my glasses, and a change of clothes. Just in case you want me staying the night. Where’s Kal?”

Henry took the backpack from him as they went into the main area and set it on the stairs. “He’s out back. Of course I want you to stay, but you didn’t have to bring pajamas...” He trailed off as a faint blush rose up on his cheekbones. 

“You just want me in your clothes again don’t you? Don’t lie to me, Wolf,” Joey laughed and touched Henry’s flushed cheek. “If you want me in your clothes you can have me in your clothes. Now, we probably need to talk before the ladies come over. Come on, let’s sit on our drama couch.”

“Our what?” Henry laughed as he followed Joey to the sitting room couch. 

“You know, this is where we have breakdowns and then cuddle all the sadness out of each other. Duh,” Joey smiled. 

“Well all right then. Dani’s already talked to me about this, and there’s going to be a lot for you to think about, so don’t feel like you have to commit to anything today,” Henry started, when Joey held a hand up.

“I don’t mean to sound flippant, but I don’t care about them for right now. I care about you and me. What are we? Are we dating? Boyfriends? Partners? Casual, like not putting a label on it? That’s going to affect how we handle this meeting. That’s what we need to decide,” Joey said, then looked down, nervous to hear Henry’s answer. 

_What if he doesn’t want people to know he’s into... well, me?_

Two warm hands touched his jaw, tilting his chin up. When he brought his eyes up, Henry was smiling softly at him. “I want everything you’re comfortable giving me. If you want us to be private and just tell the media to fuck off, we will. If you want to post pictures of us kissing on Instagram, we’ll do that too. I can hear your thoughts. I know this is my first time publicly being with a man, but I’m proud of what we have. I’m proud that you chose me. I want everyone to know, but only if you do.”

Joey felt the tension go out of his body, “I don’t think we need to post PDA on Instagram, but I’m open to hearing what you think we should do as far as the media’s concerned.”

Henry’s face became more stoic, “This is going to impact us both, but differently. People already know who I am. You’re going to get a ton of scrutiny. I will too, but I’ve had it before and I’ve done some dumb stuff, dated the wrong person, said insensitive things. Your name will be connected to mine for a long time. And if The Witcher goes for all seven seasons, we’ll be working together for a long time. Also, if you’re portrayed as gay in the media, it could effect what roles you’re offered. The media will also probably be very critical that you’re trying to get famous off my name. It’s a lot to think about, and I’m sure Becca will have more concerns, as will Dani, since they’ll both have to deal with the reputation of each of us as well, since we’ll be publicly connected.”

Joey thought about it all for a moment, then said, “Well. I know it’s a lot to think about but I’m not too worried. Don’t give me that look, let me explain myself. I can think of much worse things for my name to be connected to than you, man who supports a zillion charities and who is literally Superman. Seven seasons of being treated like you’ve been treating me? Sounds good. Sign me up. I thought about the angle of role options if everyone assumes I’m gay, but here’s the thing, if I do an interview, it’s going to come across plainly that I’m not straight. If anyone looks up my band, it’s clear I’m not straight. I’ve played straight characters in the past, but you know I’m not doing that for Jaskier. He’s going to be as bisexual as I can get away with. You will not out me. I’ve outed myself years ago. As far as getting famous off your name, there’s not much I can do about that if the media doesn’t shut up about us, so I’m not going to worry about it.” He tapped his chin in thought. “Yeah, I think that covers it. I’m yours. You’re mine. End of story.”

Henry had been watching him talk, mouth dropping just a little by the firm response. When Joey was finished, he asked, “Hey, are you healthy now?”

Joey was thrown off by the question, “Uh, yes, I think so, wh-“ 

He was cut off when Henry grabbed him around the waist and pulled him onto his lap. Joey regained some balance by bracing his hands on Henry’s (beautiful, muscular) pecs and looked down at him. “You are so amazing,” Henry said, licking his lips. 

Joey tracked the movement with his eyes, then raised them to Henry’s. “You’re pretty amazing yourself. Together we’re going to be a force to be reckoned with,” he said as he brought his head down to meet Henry’s in a kiss. 

Rarely had Joey thought this much about what a kiss would be like. Had spent pretty much the whole week day dreaming about what it would be like. He had imagined it every way possible. Henry grabbing his face and just kissing him. Picking him up with all that strength. Pushing him against a wall, down onto the couch, _mmm_ , in his bed. So, so, so many ways. 

What he _hadn’t_ pictured was Henry’s lips brushing against his in what was possibly the tenderest kiss of his entire life. If he wasn’t straddling Henry, he would have swooned. As soon as Henry pulled away, Joey went back for another kiss. He pressed a little more insistently, nibbling on Henry’s lower lip as they parted. 

“Am I in a Disney movie? Are you secretly an animated prince who has come to life? That was the most perfect kiss I’ve ever had in my whole life,” Joey breathed. 

“Don’t look at me, I was going to ask you the same thing,” Henry smiled, sneaking his hands up under Joey’s shirt, just moving his hands up and down. 

Joey moved in to kiss him again. He deepened it, moving his hands up into Henry’s hair, trying not to pull, just hold him in place. Henry’s hands flexed on his back, and he could feel the blunt pressure of Henry’s finger nails pressing in along his spine. He wanted to push forward, to roll his hips, to yank Henry’s shirt off and leave marks across his collar bones. 

Before he could truly work himself up into doing any of those things, Henry slid his hands out from under Joey’s shirt and up to his shoulders and gently pushed him back a little. Joey whined and got another kiss out of him. 

“All I want to do is kiss you. But if we keep going we’re not going to stop. I don’t want to rush my time with you, and our agents will be here far too early for either of us to be satisfied,” Henry said. 

“I’ve been thinking about this exclusively for a week. I don’t know how much time you’d actually need,” Joey countered, nipping Henry’s earlobe. He felt Henry shiver under his touch and grinned. 

“Ugh,” Henry dropped his head back onto the back of the couch. “I thought you were going to be a handful before.”

Joey laughed, “Oh, you don’t know what you’re in for, but that’s okay. I’ll take care of you. All right, all right, I’m moving. Well what should we do until we have the meeting? And after, actually. We never finalised any plans.”

Henry got up and held his hand out for Joey to take, leading him to the kitchen area. “I figured we’d just make some sandwiches and eat out on the patio. I wasn’t sure how nervous we would be, so something light. Sound good?”

“Sounds wonderful. What about after they leave?” Joey asked as he reached for the bread. 

“Well that’s the thing... I have to do some fight training today at 5. You can come with me or stay here. Kal usually goes, but I’m sure he’d stay with you,” Henry said, reaching in front of him for a butter knife. 

“You mean I could watch you get all hot and sweaty and see your muscles on display in person? Yes, please. I’m sure Kal and I can watch you,” Joey replied, bumping his hip gently into Henry’s. 

“Hey,” Henry said, then, when Joey looked over, he leaned over just enough to kiss him. 

Joey was never going to get sick of this. His whole body was butterflies. He let Henry kiss him slowly and deep. 

“Are you absolutely sure you need to go to your fight practice tonight?” Joey asked, leaning his side into Henry’s. 

“Yes, there’s so much fight choreography, and with so many people... It’s just really overwhelming. I’m going to have to train so much from here til shooting,” Henry replied, apologetically. 

Joey set down his butter knife and put a hand on Henry’s lower back. “No, I get it. I’m not going to bitch about it. I can’t wait to see you fight. I’ll be the one swooning on the side. Don’t worry, Wolf.” He leaned over to kiss Henry’s jaw. 

“Thank you. It’s not an optimal time to start a relationship, because I know I’ll be so busy, but I can’t imagine not being with you either. I’m glad you want to come with me tonight. I’m warning you now, Vlad might try to get you in on some fight training. He believes every single actor should know how to fight,” Henry smiled at him as they put away everything in the fridge. 

“Well good. I did a little sword training for Knightfall, but I can always get better. Although I don’t think anyone will give me a sword. I got hired to look pretty,” Joey laughed, following Henry out to the patio and sitting at the little table out there. He put his plate down to hug and give Kal his two handed ear rub. 

Henry had already sat down, but got back up to lean across the table and kiss Joey. “You’ve already mastered that.”

Joey graciously accepted the affection, blushing tremendously. Henry rubbed his thumb over his warm cheek, getting a grin out of him. “All right, that’s enough of that. Tell me about your fights.”

**********

They stayed outside with Kal, throwing a ball, playing tug of war with a huge rope toy, chasing him around, laughing. 

They finally went in half an hour before Becca and Dani were scheduled to come over. Joey rinsed off the plates, handing them to Henry to put in the dishwasher. 

“Hey, I meant to tell you about this last week, but I’m in a band and we’re performing next Friday at the Slaughtered Lamb. As long as everything’s worked out on the management side, do you want to come?” Joey asked, handing the last plate to Henry and leaning his hip against the sink.

Henry finished up and closed the door to the dishwasher, then came over and pinned Joey to the sink with his hips. Both hands came up to frame Joey’s face as Henry kissed him. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask,” he pulled away to kiss Joey’s jaw. “I was worried that you didn’t want me to meet your friends.” He admitted, pushing back, drawing his hands down Joey’s neck over his shoulders and to his waist, keeping them connected at the hips. 

“Oh, honey, no. I would never want that,” Joey reassured him, hands gently petting Henry’s pecs. “Well, I mean, they’re all going to be the worst. They’re going to tell you all kinds of lies about me and tease you and maybe try to get you drunk, and definitely try to get you to sing. My friends are feral.” Joey’s eyes had gone a little hazy, thinking of how absolutely insane all his band mates were going to be. 

All of a sudden he felt tight pressure around wrists, which were somehow now being held in Henry’s hands. Henry was smiling at him, and before he could get embarrassed about needing that focus, Henry let go of his wrists and slid a hand around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. 

“I can’t wait to meet them. Especially Madeleine, obviously, but everyone. I can’t sing, so they’ll have to get me really really drunk for that to happen, but I look forward to hearing all the stories you’re not telling me. And to hear you perform. I downloaded Love Run as soon as I went home. And I watched some performances,” Henry’s eyes were sparkling. 

Joey could feel his face heat up. He was proud, damn proud of his music, but it was embarrassing that Henry went and found it all before he could tell him about it. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Wolf. I just wasn’t sure where we stood, or if you’d be into the music, and the last thing I wanted was for you to feel obligated. I didn’t even consider how you felt. I wish I could have told you then demanded you not go looking in to my bad hair days,” he laughed, trying to lighten things. 

Henry’s grip on his neck tightened, just a little. “I’m sorry, what? Bad hair days? Bard, you were breathtaking. I’m being very literal. When your mum handed me your flier I had to remember how to breathe. I’ve always thought you were beautiful, but you and Madeleine looked, I don’t even know. Dangerous? Mysterious? My god, if I had met you back then...” Henry trailed off. 

Joey blushed even more, overwhelmed. The idea that Henry, _Superman_ , would have ever considered him attractive at that point was pretty much unbelievable. “Okay, well that’s enough of that. I’m glad you’ll come and I can’t wait for everyone to meet you, but the ladies will be here at any moment, and I can’t be this red.”

***********

“You two are actually very attractive together,” Dani noted as she and Becca sat down across from Joey and Henry in Henry’s office. 

Joey could feel himself blush, but Henry just squeezed his hand where they were clasped on Joey’s thigh. “Th-thank you,” he stuttered, forcing himself to keep his gaze steady. He was not going to be intimidated by Henry’s manager. 

Dani was a no nonsense woman who was very very fit. She was dressed professionally, but Joey could tell in the set of her shoulders and her posture. She was tanned with dark brown hair. She was a good five inches shorter than Joey but looked like she wouldn’t take any sass. 

Becca was sitting in the other chair, beaming at him. She was also dressed professionally, but her auburn hair was loose in wild curls framing her round face, making her freckles stand out. She was always cheerful, and made Joey feel safe. They had immediately connected and become fast friends. 

Henry smiled his movie star smile at Dani, who just rolled her eyes at him, but Becca laughed, joyful and carefree. “Oh no, you’re dangerous,” she said to Henry, winking at Joey lewdly. 

Joey blushed more, but grinned back at her.

Dani cracked a smile at Becca’s antics before turning back to Joey and Henry. “Okay, we’re not really worried about much yet. If the news of your relationship gets out, we’ll just drop the standard ‘we want privacy,’ statement and leave it be. Now, Henry, we’ve talked about any... side effects of this relationship. Joey, are you concerned about anything? Obviously we want to prepare you for anything.” 

Becca gave Joey another grin and nodded. “I’ve talked over a lot with Henry and Becca, and I know that it’ll be overwhelming, but I’m ready,” Joey said, squeezing Henry’s hand. 

“Excellent. In that case, we just have to go over the minor details to make sure that you’re taken care of when you’re here,” Dani said, pulling out a folder and passing it over to Joey. 

_What is this?_ Joey wondered as he flipped the folder open with his free hand. Inside was a list of names and phone numbers, followed by check lists, a monthly calendar for three months and a... questionnaire? 

“I have a copy of all of this, and I forwarded it to you to fill out, and download all the numbers and fill out your schedule,” Becca chirped, tapping at her phone. Joey felt his vibrate in his pocket. 

“Forgive me for seeming... confused, but, what is all this?” Joey asked the ladies, glancing at Henry. Was Henry blushing? 

Henry was _definitely_ blushing. “Oh, yes, well. Basically this is... a lot of my life is handled by people. So, this is part of that. Here,” he pulled out the top sheet with names, numbers, and emails. “This is basically everyone who runs my life. Dani, Scott, my assistant, Helen, my cook, Brett and Colin, my bodyguards, don’t roll your eyes, I see you,” Henry gentled it with a smile. “I also have a driver, Ryan, a cleaning woman, Chelsea, some others. Basically, I’m adding you to everyone’s list, and you need to know all of them because you’re going to be added to my... everything,” Henry shrugged, then lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Joey’s hand. 

_Holy. Shit._ Joey’s mind was racing. He believed Henry when he had said he was serious about him, but the idea of basically announcing to his... (staff seemed too formal) closest people that he was important enough for them to get to know. Just, wow. 

Joey turned a little in his chair, shifting his full focus to Henry. “Okay, one, oh my god. How did you not warn me about this?” He laughed, feeling a blush rise on his neck. “Two, when do I get to meet everyone? Do they have embarrassing stories about you?”

Henry laughed, throwing his head back, then snatched the paper back from Joey. “You know what, never mind. You don’t need to know them.” He laughed again at Joey’s dramatic pout, then leaned over to give him a peck on the lips. 

“Oh my god everyone’s going to be obsessed with how cute you two are!” Becca laughed. 

The meeting progressed, and Joey knew he should be paying attention, but the only ting he could focus on was Henry’s thumb sweeping back and forth over the back of his hand and hearing the words ‘You’re going to be added to my everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I dragged Henry for being 30 and dating an 18 year old. And for being the WORST on his comments and fake apology during the Me Too movement. He deserves it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey starts to meet the people in Henry’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments. I really needed them this last week. 
> 
> Thank you to Rebekah for (ages ago) reminding me that celebs have a zillion people run their lives for them and this could become a fun part of the story. 
> 
> Thank you to Jennifer for constantly rolling her eyes at Henry’s fashion choices with me.

For a meeting that wasn’t ‘too serious,’ it took for-freaking-ever to get over with. All Joey could think about was climbing into Henry’s lap and feeling every inch of him under his hands. How did normal people sit in room with Henry and not want to just - 

Joey was shaken out of his _vivid_ day dream rudely by Henry, who had elbowed him gently. Right, they were talking about security in Hungary. Since Joey had never needed security, they were limiting it to only when he was with Henry, which just seemed like Joey would just get shoved out of the way of ... rabid fans? What did Henry even need to be protected from? He’s a big guy, surely not many people would challenge him to a fight on the street... Anyway, Joey was getting part time security, which sounded like being baby-sat, but whatever, he’d be with Henry anyway. 

“We’ll need two keys made and to have his name at the center...” Henry was saying, in that confident way he had about him. Good lord he was attractive. Henry glanced over to see Joey looking at him with what Joey was sure was heart eyes. Henry smiled and leaned over, pecking him on the cheek. 

When the meeting was over, Joey wasn’t sure what he had agreed to, but Becca kept beaming at him, and threw him a wink as she left, so he assumed that she was watching his back. He knew it wasn’t a great business plan to just daydream through meetings, but he just wanted to kiss his... _boyfriend_. Jesus, when had that become a thrill to think? Probably when it applied to Henry. 

When they had closed the door Joey pushed Henry against it, molding his body against Henry’s and kissing him for all he was worth. Henry melted into the kiss, immediately pulling Joey’s hips against his, as tightly as possible. Joey ran his hands up and down Henry’s arms, over his shoulders and to his neck. Joey slowly rolled his hips against Henry’s letting him feel how much he was ready to take this... Pretty much anywhere. Or here. Just, he wanted more. 

Henry’s sharp intake of breath spurred him on, gripping Henry’s shoulders tighter, nipping at his bottom lip. Henry broke their kiss to worry his teeth over Joey’s jawline. Henry gently set his teeth on Joey’s ear lobe, not biting, but making his shiver none the less. 

Joey was pinning Henry, yet he felt like he was the one who was trapped, in his need, in his emotions, in these fucking jeans, goddamn it. 

“Jo-Joey, we need to stop,” Henry groaned. He had released Joey’s ear lobe, but hadn’t loosened his grip on his hips. He moved to rest his lips on Joey’s neck. Joey smiled to himself and rolled his hips again, a little more insistently.

“Your lips and your hands are at odds, Wolf,” Joey said, moving back to kiss him again. 

Henry groaned again, this time running his hands up from Joey’s hips to his jaw, bringing him in for a kiss before gently pushing him away. 

“I want _nothing_ more than to ravish you, but we only have 30 minutes before we have to get going to the gym. If you still want to come, that is,” Henry smiled.

Joey sighed dramatically. “Literally all I want to do is come, but you won’t help me out, you cruel man. Of course I’m going to come with you.”

**********

Twenty - eight minutes later, a black SUV pulled up the drive. Two intimidating men got out, standing near the back door of the SUV. The first man was tall and broad. He had deep brown skin, short hair and a broad smile showing off straight, white teeth. The second man was a head shorter than the first. He was pale and had a large barrel chest. He had his arms crossed over his chest, looking stoic. They both wore black suits with white shirts. Seemed to fancy to go to a gym. 

Henry, Joey and Kal left the front door, heading down to the car. Joey and Kal waited for Henry to lock up, then Henry took Joey’s hand, kissing the back of it, and leading Joey down to where Kal had run ahead to get pets from both the men at the car. 

“Colin, Brett, this is Joey, my boyfriend,” Henry said, clear excitement in his voice. 

_I wonder if I can take acting classes specifically on how to not blush_. Joey thought, as he felt all the blood rush to his cheeks. Luckily, it didn’t seem to faze either of the men.

The taller man, who had already been smiling let loose a deep full laugh, moving closer and and clapping a huge hand on Henry’s back, then moving forward and pulling Joey into possibly the largest hug he had ever received. “Joey! I’m Colin! We got the text about you, but I’m so glad we got to meet so soon! Kal told us all about you,” He laughed again in his booming voice as he released Joey and held him out at arm’s length to look at him. “Well, Kal barked about you, but Henry translated how great you were.” He gave him a wink, then let go of him so Brett could get a word in. 

Brett still looked pretty serious, but he stuck and hand out to Joey, shaking it firmly. “Brett. I’ll be the one with you more often. I’m glad you’re with us.” He had to look up to meet Joey’s eye, but his gaze was steady and honest. 

“Thank you both. This is all pretty new to me, so go a little easy on me, okay? And I’m glad that er... Kal told you a little bit about me,” Joey smiled to them both, getting another easy laugh out of Colin and a small smile and a nod out of Brett. 

Brett opened the door for them, closing it behind Henry. Kal sat on the floor in between them, licking their linked hands. “Hey,” Henry squeezed his hand. “Is this okay? Introducing you as my boyfriend? Colin and Brett? They’re great, I swear. I’ll stop talking now.” He smiled, as little sheepishly. 

Joey was feeling a little shocked, to be honest. “Yeah, I think so. It’s kind of crazy you know? We’ve been living in our own, I don’t know, our own world, I guess. It was just _ours_ , and now it feels like, everyone’s going to come in. That everyone will know. It won’t be ours anymore.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he saw Henry’s face fall, for a second. 

“We can lie, if you’d rather. I can just tell people that you’re my... friend.” Henry said, quietly, slipping his fingers out of Joey’s. He wouldn’t meet Joey’s eyes.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

“Henry, no. Please, look at me,” Joey pleaded, palming Henry’s jaw, turning his face back to Joey’s. Henry lifted his eyes to Joey’s. “That’s not what I mean. At all. I just meant that I liked, I guess having you all to myself. I like knowing that you dote on me, our mornings where you come and hold me after your workouts. We didn’t have to explain anything to anyone, just you and me. I don’t _want_ to lie to anyone. Part of me wants to create social media just so I can tell everyone that you picked _me_. ME. I want everyone to know you’re mine. I’m sorry. I never meant to make you feel this way. God, and I’ve done it twice today. Please forgive me. Please?”

Henry’s hand came up to close around Joey’s wrist, holding his hand to his jaw. He turned in his seat to face Joey fully. “Of course, songbird. I knew that wasn’t what you meant. I was just...” He trailed off. 

“You were worried you were going to be shoved out of the closet by a guy who was going to get scared and run?” Joey suggested, quietly. “That’s reasonable. But I’m not doing that to you. I promise you. You can’t get rid of me that easily. I’m yours. You’re mine. We’re in this together, it’s just newer for me.” He turned so that he was turned as much toward Henry as he could, bringing him in for a kiss. He tried to pour all his apology and his longing into the kiss. Henry put his free hand up to pull Joey closer. 

Joey wasn’t sure how long it took for them to get to the gym, but Henry kissed him the whole time, which left him feeling a little light headed and disoriented when they finally stopped and Brett opened up the doors. 

When they got out of the SUV, Joey took Henry’s hand, kissing his knuckles. “I’m here. I’m yours. Tell everyone. I’m ready.” 

Henry flashed his movie star smile and leaned over to kiss Joey once more. Joey was pretty sure he saw Brett grin (just a little) out of the corner of his eye. 

********

The gym was a huge building, with half of it set up like a wresting competition. There were thick mats laid out across the floor and one wall. There were benches on the opposite wall, where about seven people were talking. Henry had warned him that there would be about 15 people in total there. 

A tall, wiry man with loose flaxen hair and a heavy accent, talking to a couple people, glanced over and smiled. 

“Henry, and your young man!” He called, arms out stretched, meeting Henry in a hug, including a couple hearty smacks to his shoulder blade. As soon as he had released Henry and took Joey by the shoulders. “You must be Joey! Henry told us you might be joining us today! I’m Vlad! Have you done sword work before?” 

Trying to push the blush down, Joey answered, “Hi, I’m Joey. Just a little sword work on a previous shoot. I’m here to watch, but I’ll learn if you want me to slow you down. I warn you, I’m not going to be anywhere near as good as these guys,” he gestured to the every growing group of athletes trickling in to the gym. 

Vlad laughed, assuring him he would be just fine, then left Henry to introduce Joey to the rest of the stunt team. Joey knew he wasn’t going to remember anyone’s name, but everyone smiled and seemed genuinely happy to meet him. By the time he was introduced to the last of the people there, the guy grinned and said, “yeah, your boyfriend. I heard you the first ten times you said it, man!” 

Henry blushed, but still said, “All right, all right. This is Joey. My boyfriend.” They both laughed, while Joey continued to blush. At this rate he would be passing out any minute from every drop of his blood being in his cheeks. Good lord. 

Joey took a seat on the bleachers, Kal sprawled out on the floor at his feet. From what he could pick up, this was the fight scene in the beginning of the series. Must be the first episode, since Joey didn’t remember reading through a fight scene like this in any of his scripts. 

From what Henry had told him (and his mum), this group had been working together on this fight for several weeks. It looked more like a dance than a fight, with everyone moving and swinging swords, inches from each other. Vlad called out halt and they went over different parts over and over and over again. 

Joey was trying to go through the different papers that Becca had emailed him. He had slowly been adding all the contacts to his phone, and looking through the different question sheets for different people. Everyone had sent over some kind of editable PDF for him to fill out and send back. Some of the questions were simple. Brett and Ryan needed to know his home address and any plans he had with Henry for the next week until they went to Hungary. Scott’s was just his contacts with a quick ‘I can’t wait to meet you, call me Monday!’ note including his contact info and his office address. Chelsea just asked if he had any allergies to cleaning supplies or smells. Helen’s was the most detailed, asking after allergies, favorite foods, absolute no’s as far as food goes, down to his favorite cereal. 

It was a little overwhelming. He replied to Brett, Ryan, Chelsea and Scott, leaving Helen’s for tomorrow. Kal had moved up to sitting next to Joey on the bleacher, lounging across Joey’s lap, Joey slowly petting his head. 

During breaks, Henry would trot over, flushed, increasingly sweaty and out of breath. Joey just wanted to lick his whole body. He whispered as much to Henry when he leaned down for a kiss, giggling at Henry’s flush that went down his neck, but his eyes sparkled. 

The next hour was filled with more and more nitpicking of the team’s movements and having them repeat the dance again and again. Joey found a copy of the script, so he followed along with the fight scene, trying to envision watching Geralt tear through these men like a hot knife through cheese. 

He hadn’t seen any photos of Henry in the white wig yet, and he couldn’t imagine him looking any hotter. He was picturing Henry’s ass in black leather pants. Tight, sculpting pants that would show his every move -

A hoarse shout snapped Joey out of his leather clad day dreams. Kal had leapt off his lap and darted over to Henry, who was laying on the floor, clutching his thigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love the idea of Henry being a complete dork when excited about his new boyfriend. I will never let this head canon go. 
> 
> I wanted to see how it felt to do a cliff hanger. I don’t know how I feel about it. What do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey deals with the aftermath of Henry’s injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m so sorry. I left you hanging and then didn’t post until 12+ hours later than I normally do. 
> 
> Thank you to my darlings @Descarada and @GentlyMad for reading this and for telling me this chapter wasn’t up to my standards and then building me back up enough to rewrite it all.

“Henry!” 

Joey would later tell everyone he handled seeing his boyfriend injured like a champ. He was cool, collected, calm. 

In reality he was a hot mess. He felt his stomach drop, and the blood drain from his face. He rushed over to join Vlad and the rest of the crew crowded around Henry. The man who had teased them made room and moved Joey to sit next to Henry’s head. 

Henry’s face was tight with pain, but it eased slightly when Joey cupped the back of his head. Joey was trying to come up with something to say, to sooth Henry, but thankfully Vlad moved aside for a medic. Joey hadn’t noticed her at all, but Henry looked relieved to see her, so Joey trusted her immediately. 

She was a tall woman with short brown hair and honestly looked like she could dead lift Henry if she had to. She wore a navy polo and navy pants, with sturdy boots. She instucted two of the biggest men to move Henry over by the bleachers and then tells them all to back off, except for Joey and Kal. Kal sat at Henry’s head, looking down at his face. Joey held Henry’s hand while she stretched out his leg, deftly moving her hands over his leg, up to his hip, then back down to his knee. 

Henry was breathing through his teeth and squeezed Joey’s hand the higher her hands went. Joey kissed his knuckles, quietly giving him encouragement and trying to comfort him. He could feel himself grinding his teeth, unsure on how he could provide more help. He looked up, as though someone might have a guide book on them on how to support your Superman boyfriend. 

He actually did see Brett striding toward them. He bent down next to Joey, seeing what the medic was doing. 

“Do you think it’s a tear or a strain, Miss?” Brett asked. He had his phone out and email up, but Joey couldn’t see what was typed out. Brett patted Henry’s uninjured knee.

“I believe it’s a strain. Seems to be the hamstring. It’s a standard injury. Henry, you’re going to be fine. Vlad!” She let go of Henry’s leg and turned to Vlad, who had been lurking near them. They moved a few feet away, speaking quietly.

Joey considered trying to eavesdrop, but instead turned his attention back to Henry, who was still taking stuttering breaths. “Hey, hey, look at me, Wolf. Come on,” he moved the hand not holding Henry’s to his jaw, encouraging him to look at him. 

Henry’s eyes were slightly damp when they met his, and Joey’s heart broke. They hadn’t talked about it much, but it was clear that Henry took his training, his body, his health so seriously, and an injury could change all that. And that’s just his life, not to mention his career. Henry was a great actor. Joey knew he could do anything, but the idea of having those future opportunities taken from him would be a devastating hit. He hadn’t realized that he’d been holding his breath until the woman had said he’d be fine. 

Joey leaned down to peck Henry on the lips, pulling away to see Henry smiling, through pain, but a genuine smile. 

“Is it weird to say I’m glad you’re here?” Henry asked, and Joey laughed out loud, then dipped back down to kiss him again. 

“What? You don’t think Kal’s giving you enough attention?” Joey questioned, as he gestured to Kal, who had moved to lay across Henry’s chest, with his nose tucked under his jaw. 

Henry smiled again. “Usually Kal will growl at someone who’s this close to me if I’m hurt. It’s nice he’s letting you close,” he mentioned. 

“Well we know that I’m Kal’s favorite, but I really appreciate it today, buddy,” Joey said to Kal who whuffed in Henry’s neck. 

“Where’s Kate?” Henry looked around, then saw the medic, still talking to Brett and Vlad. Joey moved to get up, but Henry’s vice grip kept him in place. “They’re taking care of business details. Will you stay with me?”

Joey dropped back down to his knees. “Of course. Of course I’ll stay with you. Brett will tell us anything we need to know, right?” When Henry nodded, Joey whispered conspiratorially, “Brett’s super tough, but is he secretly a big softie? I want to hug him. Do you think he would punch me if I hugged him?” 

Henry was laughing, still holding his leg stiffly when Brett, Vlad and the medic ( _Kate, gotta remember that... thank her somehow later_ ) came back over. Kate knelt back down by Henry, hesitating as Kal whipped his head toward her. 

“Kal, it’s okay,” Henry and Joey said together. Kal looked to both of them, then slowly inched over to sit next to Joey, putting his nose back into Henry’s neck. 

Kate smiled to Joey then looked to Henry. “Okay, you’re done for today. Nothing’s damaged permanently, but you have to take it easy for a few days. I’ll come over and look at your leg on Tuesday, okay? Until then though, no workouts. No walking around more than you need to. Do you hear me?”

Henry rolled his eyes but smiled a little, turning to Joey. “I haven’t always been the _best_ patient. But I will this time, I promise. No, really!” 

Kate had rolled her eyes, clearly unconvinced. She looked up to Joey, “Can you make sure he doesn’t overdo it?”

Joey grinned, “Yes, Miss. I can do that. I’m sure I can keep him busy.” He kissed Henry’s knuckles, enjoying Henry’s blush for a change. 

Kate laughed loudly, then pinned him with a look. “Hold up, nope. Not that. You’re not just going to be fucking for four days either. Sorry, was it Joey? I know Henry well enough to threaten him. But I’m still saying no. I’ll reassess on Tuesday. Think you two can handle that?”

Joey groaned internally. _Whoops_. He’d groaned externally too. He joined Henry and Kate in laughing about it as Brett and Colin came back in. They efficiently picked Henry up and carried him out the SUV. 

**********

The drive home went a lot slower it felt like. Henry was trying to find a comfortable way to sit. Kal had decided that since Henry was clearly in pain, Joey was the safer person to sit near, and he had wedged himself on the floor with his head on Joey’s knee, keeping an eye on Henry. Joey kept a hand on Kal’s head, repetitively petting, giving his anxious energy an outlet. Joey’s other hand was eventually in Henry’s, squeezing for support. 

Again, Colin and Brett helped Henry inside, Joey trailing behind with Kal at his side. The men set Henry down on the couch in the main room ( _drama couch_ ) and then sat down in two of the chairs, pulling them to face him. Henry beckoned to Joey to sit with him on the couch. Henry was slouched low so when Joey sat down, Henry leaned into him. Joey put his arm around Henry’s shoulders, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. Henry snugged in like it was his favorite place to be. Colin grinned wide and Brett smiled. 

“Okay, Brett emailed basically everyone about your injury. Helen’s not back til Monday, but of course we could have Scott call her. If you need changes or to go anywhere just let us know,” Colin was speaking to Henry, then turned his gaze to Joey. “You told Kate you would stay with him. Is that okay?” When Joey nodded, Colin continued. “Great. Then if you need anything, groceries, to go get stuff at your place, give us a call and one of us will show up with Ryan and we’ll get you there and back. Just in case any paparazzi get wind of you staying here. We’ll let everyone know that you’ll be here, so they’re all ready to meet you. Do you need anything from us right now?”

Joey shook his head, as Henry said, “No, I think we’ll be okay from here on out. One of us will let you know if we need anything. Thanks, guys.”

Joey got up to see Colin and Brett out. At the door, Colin hugged him again before leaving. Brett put out his hand, and when Joey took it, he placed his other hand over their clasped ones. “This is a lot really fast, kid. Not many would have stepped up so quickly. We’re impressed. See you soon.” And with that he was gone. Joey stood there in shock. 

It wasn’t like he thought that the men didn’t like him, but Joey had never considered any other option. Of _course_ he was going to stay with Henry. How could he do anything else? It sucked that he was told in no unsure terms that sex was off the table for them, but like Anya had said, they were a sure thing. That was enough. Until then, he was going to try to out mother hen Henry. 

**********

Kate had sent Henry home with a couple muscle relaxers, ‘just in case you really need them.’ Joey was hoping he wouldn’t have to use them. Henry was a big guy and Joey didn’t know how he would react on those kinds of meds. 

Well, first thing’s first. He went back over the drama couch and sat down next to Henry again, slinging his arm back around him, pulling him in. Henry leaned back into his chest. “All right, Wolf, let’s get you upstairs. Can you stand for a shower, or do you want me to run a bath?” Joey asked, pressing a kiss into Henry’s hair. 

Henry made a sound suspiciously like a purr, wrapping his arms around Joey’s waist. “I want to just stay right here,” he said, giving Joey a squeeze. “But I suppose you’re right. Let’s get upstairs and then I’ll figure out if I can do a shower.”

Joey had never really cursed stairs like he did Henry’s on that first trip up them. Henry held the railing with one hand and Joey’s arm around his waist to balance him on the other side. By the time they were up the 10 steps, Henry was swearing and sweating again, and Joey wasn’t far off from it. Henry was made of muscle, attractiveness, and charm, and that muscle was heavy as fuck. 

Joey settled Henry onto the chaise and took his hand, kissing the back of it. “How can I help, love? Tell me how to help.”

Henry smiled at him, leaning a little, tilting his head up so Joey could lean over and bring their lips together. “I think I do a shower. I have a shower chair in the other bathroom. That way I can do it by myself,” he said. 

Before Joey could protest (and he was going to), Henry pulled him in and kissed him again. “I know this is dumb, but I need to do this alone. I’m mad at myself for getting injured. Part of me just wants to prove to myself that can do something on my own. Plus I know you’ll take care of me when I get out, right?” He smiled, and Joey couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Of course. I get it. I’ll be here when you get out. Do you mind if we FaceTime my mum to let her know I have to cancel on her tomorrow? I know she’ll want to question you herself,” Joey said.

Joey moved to get up, but was stopped by Henry gripping his arm. “Songbird, I don’t want to get in the way of you seeing your family. I’ll be fine. You can go see them. Honestly.” Henry looked so sorrowful that Joey scooted over and kissed him. 

“Wolf, it’s okay. I can see them later this week. I see them every week. I promised... several people at this point, that I would stay with you. I’m not going anywhere. You’ll see when we call them,” Joey promised, kissing him again and again until Henry relented. 

***********

Twenty-five minutes later, Joey had heard the shower turn off and some muffled swearing. He had had a productive time exploring Henry’s place. In a non-creepy way, _really_. He had gone back downstairs, checking that the front door was locked, as well as the windows. Kal was sitting politely at the door to the garden, so Joey opened it and let him run around. He went in to make sure there wasn’t any wet laundry in the washer, or anything wrinkling in the dryer, but luckily it was empty. 

Joey went back and had to look through all of the kitchen cupboards to find some water bottles. He filled one up for each of them, and made sure Kal’s water bowl was filled. Joey let Kal back in, checking that he locked the door. He picked up his bag off the stairs as he made his way up them with the waters. 

He set one water down on the bedside table then moved over to ‘his side’ of the bed. He pulled out his mobile charger, only to find that one was already plugged in and set up on his side. He put his water on the table and headed to the guest bathroom. 

Other than grabbing the shower chair, he hadn’t been in there, so he looked around. The bathroom had that same beautiful marble, another double sink, and large glassed in shower. Only one shower head over here. He made quick work of washing his face, brushing his teeth, taking out his contacts and putting on his totally embarrassing glasses. Oh well. Henry had already seen his long hair, and still wanted to date him. What was one more humiliation? He put on his pajamas, well his nicest pair of sweats and a shirt that was comfy enough to sleep in but tight enough he hoped he wouldn’t have to. 

Back in Henry’s room, Joey tucked his bag over on his side of the bed, then texted his mum that he was at Henry’s and wanted to FaceTime her. Once she agreed he set his phone down to charge and laid down on his side of the bed, on top of the comforter. It seemed like a homemade quilt, worn and soft. 

Joey was planning on rolling over to inspect it closer, but Kal had other plans. He jumped up on the bed and laid down across the bed horizontally, settling his head on Joey’s chest. Hearing Henry, both Joey and Kal lifted their heads and looked to the door. Henry door opened and Joey hopped up to get to him. Joey slid his hand around Henry’s back and helped him over to the bed. Henry was wearing black ( _short_ ) shorts and a gray tank top showing off his massive shoulders.

_Another time, and I would bite one..._

Joey had already moved the pillows so they could lean back against them, sitting up a little more. He got Henry settled in the middle of the bed, on top of the quilt, Kal laying on one side, then settled down on Henry’s other side. 

“I didn’t know you wore glasses,” Henry mentioned, turning toward him. 

Joey laughed, “They’re so dorky. I don’t show them to nearly anyone.”

“No, I think you look stunning,” Henry said, smiling. “Then again, I’ve always thought you looked stunning, so I might be biased.”

Blushing furiously, Joey tried to change the subject. “Did you put a charger on my side of the bed?” He asked, leaning down to kiss Henry’s neck. Henry put an arm around him, pulling him close. 

“Of course I did. I want you to have a place here. Just tell me what else you need and I’ll get it for you. I mean it,” Henry said, smiling. “Now, let’s call your mum.”

Joey brought his leg up, bent at the knee to prop his elbow on. He dialed his mum, who picked up almost immediately. Her face lit up when she saw them together. 

“Hi honey, hi Henry. It’s so nice to see you again! What are you boys up to tonight?” She asked.

“Hi Mrs. - Susan,” Henry answered, but quieted to let Joey talk. 

“Hey mum, I wanted to call you because I don’t think I’ll be able to make it tomorrow. Henry was hurt during his training tonight, and,”

He would have continued, but Susan cut him off completely. “Oh goodness, Henry! Dear, turn the phone more, thank you. Henry, how bad is it? Did you have to go to a hospital?”

Henry laughed, squeezing Joey slightly, “Susan, Susan. I’m okay. I’ve strained my hamstring. It’s bad, but not the worse I’ve ever had. Joey was there the second it happened, and he hasn’t left my side since. Now, I’ve told him that I can manage tomorrow alone that he could come see you,”

Again, Susan cut him off. “Absolutely not. Of course he can’t leave you. Oh, I know. We can come over to yours and make you a little lunch. Oliver!” She looked away from the camera, hollering over her shoulder. “We’re going to meet Joey for lunch tomorrow. What? No, dear, at his,” she glanced back at the screen. “Are you two together?” At Joey and Henry’s stunned nods, she smiled, “Well good.” She looked away from the camera again, “Oliver! At Joey’s boyfriend’s house! Yes! The young man who was here last week!” She looked back to the camera. “Oh, dear. I’m sorry Henry, I’ve just invited myself over. Of course we don’t need to, if you don’t want...” 

Henry was already laughing and nodding, “I would love it if you and your husband would come for lunch. I can certainly have something delivered so you wouldn’t have to cook. I’ll have Joey send you my address. You’re not allergic to dogs, are you?”

“Heavens no. Oh, I’ve seen a picture of that adorable dog you have. I can’t wait to meet him!” Susan exclaimed, moving through the house and looking over things. “Well all right. I’ll let you go then, but we’ll be over around noon? Perfect. See you then!” 

Joey laughed as he put the phone down, then wrapped his arm around Henry’s shoulder, “Oh boy. My mum’s going to be full mum-mode tomorrow. She’s going to bring all kinds of medicines, wraps, gels. I’m just warning you now.” 

Henry smiled, “When you’re injured, someone going full mum-mode on you can be sort of nice. And I’ll get to meet your dad.”

“True true,” Joey agreed. He let go of Henry and scooted a little away from him so he could get a good look at his leg. “Okay that’s tomorrow. For tonight, what can I do? How can I take care of you? What will help?”

“You can come back over here for a start,” Henry complained good naturedly. “But I want to take some pain pills, just over the counter ones, then I need to put some gel on it to relax the muscle. I’ll have to put sweats on after that. But I was hoping we could still watch Lord of the Rings?” He put his hand out for Joey to take. 

God, just went he thought it wasn’t possible to fall harder. Joey reached out to take his hand. “You know me, I’m always going to watch Lord of the Rings. Except for last time, when I fell asleep in your arms, which I will not apologize for. Let’s get to it.”

In no time, Joey had given medicine and helped Henry with the gel. He was surprised to realize that having his hands all over Henry’s leg wasn’t affecting him at all. He had been so focused on not hurting Henry he didn’t even make any dirty jokes.

_Hmmm. I must be becoming an adult..._

After the struggle to get sweats on Henry, Joey looked around for a TV. None in sight. “Hey, do we need to go downstairs to watch the movie?” He asked, praying to any deity listening that he wouldn’t have to help Henry down two flights of steps then back up. Fuck it, they were sleeping in the basement, if that was the case. 

“Nope, I’ve got it covered, come here,” Henry again reached out for him, and Joey went, drawn in, until he was shoulder to shoulder and thigh to thigh with him. “Watch this,” Henry said, looking like a kid on Christmas. He had a small remote in his hand, and hit a button. The bench at the foot of the bed began whirring. Within moments, a TV screen lifted from it, raising up out of the bench. 

“Holy shit. That’s the coolest thing I’ve ever seen,” Joey said, impressed. 

“It’s one of my favorite thing about this room. I already queued up The Two Towers so we can watch,” Henry confided, as he fiddled with the remote, grinning triumphantly when it began playing. 

Joey laid back, rearranging the pillows, then gently guided Henry to lay his head on his chest. As Henry settled, Joey began running his hands through Henry’s hair, lightly massaging his scalp. Again Henry made the purring sound, making Joey grin and kiss the top of his head. 

Henry reached for Joey’s other hand, interlinking their fingers. He lifted it just enough to kiss the knuckle of Joey’s thumb, setting their hands down on Joey’s stomach close enough to his mouth Joey could feel his breath. “I’m so glad you’re here,” Joey barely heard Henry say. 

“There’s no where else I’d rather be,” Joey replied, hoping the genuineness of the sentiment made it into his voice. 

Joey had been in relationships before. He knew he fell quickly. Whether it was falling in lust or love, he was fast to do it. But nothing had ever felt like this. It was like a restless animal within him had stopped pacing. He felt content in a way that was both unfamiliar and like coming home. 

When they got through the first half they threw in the towel. Henry had been dozing, and Joey realized he had nodded off a few times as well. Joey and Henry took off their shirts, changing positions, having Joey turn Henry so his injured thigh didn’t have any weight on it. Joey curled up behind him, molding his body to Henry’s, placing small kisses along the shoulder closest to him. He could tell Henry was close to sleep, so he wrapped his arm around Henry’s chest holding him tightly. Henry put his hand over Joey’s, interlocking their fingers, giving a squeeze before Joey felt his body become heavy, his breathing steadying. Joey laid one more kiss to Henry’s neck and followed him to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun story: my boss had a TV like that at her house and I △⃒⃘lways thought it was the neatest thing ever. 
> 
> Also Henry prefers to be the little spoon. I will fight you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batey’s visit Henry’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for being patient. I was rushing and rushing to try to finish this chapter and realized that I would rather get you a quality chapter and take more time than a chapter a week that wasn’t good. 
> 
> As always, thank you to GentlyMad and Descarada for correcting me constantly. 
> 
> Also, this world is crazy. Let your voice be heard, but also, please be safe and kind to yourself.

_Ouch. What the fuck?_ Henry thought as he was jolted from sleep. Oh. He had rolled over onto his bad leg. He looked over to Joey, who had also rolled over to face the wall. Henry adjusted his leg a little and scooted up to run his hand down Joey’s bare shoulder, past his elbow and down to his slim waist. 

_I can’t believe I get to have this._

Henry leaned forward a little bit and kissed Joey’s neck, softly, so he wouldn’t wake him up. Joey stirred just barely, leaning back just a little, unconsciously seeking out Henry’s heat. Henry adored him so much in that moment he had to kiss him again. He must have squeezed Joey’s side a little to hard, because his breathing changed, and then he moved a hand up to link his fingers with Henry’s.

Joey rolled over to his back, rubbing his eyes with one hand, struggling to focus on Henry. It took him a second to wake up enough to see Henry rolled toward him. 

“Honey, no,” Joey mumbled, pushing gently at Henry’s shoulder. “Your leg, why are you on your bad leg? No....” 

He was so endearing, Henry let Joey push him onto his back. “I woke up and you were over there. I was trying to be closer to you,” he whispered, watching Joey blink slowly, clearly still nearly asleep.

“But your leg. ‘M sorry, don’t want you to hurt,” Joey scooted up, Henry lifted his arm, letting Joey slide up to his side, pulling him closer still. 

“Mmmm. Good,” Joey muttered into Henry’s neck, nuzzling further until he had his arm around Henry’s ribcage and his whole face was pressed into the space where Henry’s neck met his shoulder. 

Henry placed his hand over Joey’s on his ribs, turning his face into Joey’s hair and let sleep take him too. 

**********

Henry woke up with his face in Kal’s fur, which honestly was a pretty common occurence. When he moved to roll onto his back, he realized that he was being sandwiched in by Joey’s solid mass behind him. 

Joey’s arm was around his waist, legs curled up behind his, face close enough to feel his breath on the back of Henry’s neck. Joey’s hips were also snug up to Henry’s ass, and Henry could feel his erection though the thin sweats they both had on. 

A thrill shot through Henry’s body. Women had always been a small mystery. He had to rely on words, or their actions, which he’d misread enough times to feel like an idiot. Men ( _well, Joey_ ) were so much more easy to read. Maybe just Joey. He was the only man who had ever been close enough to feel the roll of his hips, his tight grip on Henry, the thickening cock under jeans. 

He was working up to rolling his hips back, just to see what Joey would do. He shifted slightly and winced, a gasp leaving his mouth without his permission. 

_Fucking leg. God damn it._

Joey’s hand, barely brushing his chest moments ago tightened as he blinked blearily, rubbing his face into Henry’s shoulder. “Hmm, you okay?” He murmured, squeezing Henry, pulling his chest flush to Henry’s back.

“Fucking leg, tried to move a little,” Henry whispered, covering Joey’s hand with his own. 

He felt rather than saw Joey’s blush, feeling his skin heat up against his shoulder blades. “Oh shit. Sorry. Probably trying to avoid morning wood. In my defense, I have the hottest guy I’ve ever seen in my arms,” he apologized, resting his forehead on Henry’s shoulder, moving his hips away.

_No, please, come back_.

Henry tried to roll toward him, but growled again, a hand flying to his leg, rubbing up and down the back of it. “Fucking hell. I was trying to move towards you. Get closer. I just want...” He trailed off, frustrated and in pain. 

Joey quickly sat up and helped Henry roll onto his back, gently rubbing Henry’s side. “You... wanted to be closer?” Joey asked, eyes earnest and looking hopeful. 

_How can he possibly have any doubt?_

“Come here, songbird,” Henry held out his arm, guiding Joey to lay his head on his chest. He slowly ran his hand up and down Joey’s back. “Of course I wanted to be closer. It’s all I’ve wanted to do since... maybe I met you? I managed to touch you 30 minutes into us having known each other. I basically want to touch you for the next three days straight,” he admitted, pressing a kiss into Joey’s hair. 

Joey squeezed him a little tighter. “I _do_ know. You’ve told me and I believe you, just... sometimes I wake up and I can’t believe it. But I don’t know if I can control myself if you’re constantly touching me. I’m only so strong.” He leaned up and kissed Henry under the jaw. 

“We need to get up. Well, I need to get up and take a shower. Do you need me to help you up or get you more comfortable? What can I do?” Joey had sat up again, stretching his arms out, then over his head. Henry watched the muscles in his back move, wishing he could run his hands over them again. 

“Kal needs to go out, and I usually give him breakfast, same amount of food. I can do it if you help me down the stairs. I’ve had a hamstring pull like this before, and I should be able to move around better by tonight, just need help with the stairs,” Henry replied, stretching out his arms and back as well. 

Joey was already getting out of bed on his side and coming around to Kal’s side. “Oh no you don’t. I’ll take care of him. Let me help you up. You can do whatever you need up here before we head downstairs,” he stuck his hand out to Henry, gently helping out of bed and making sure he was steady on his feet before pecking him on the lips and disappearing down the hall with Kal, chatting animatedly with him. 

Henry managed to get completely ready for the day by the time Joey trotted back into the room, launching into a story of Kal trying to weasel his way into getting extra treats. Henry smiled watching Joey putter around the room, grabbing his bag and checking through the items before setting the whole thing on the counter in the bathroom. Henry opted for lounging on the chaise and checking his phone until Joey was done. Kal crawled up to lay on him.

It wasn’t long before Joey came out of the bathroom wearing a long sleeve navy Henley and gray pants; smelling of aftershave and toothpaste, grinning into the kiss Henry reeled him in for. Joey sat next to him for few moments, arms around him, just leaning his head on Henry’s shoulder. 

Joey helped Henry downstairs and set him up on the drama couch, stating that the bar stools would be too painful for him. They had slept in too late and there was no point in eating breakfast when Susan and Oliver would be over so soon. 

Henry ordered take-away to be delivered and he settled back into Joey’s arms to wait. 

**********

Joey hopped up to get the door when they heard the bell, Henry holding Kal back on the couch with him. Joey reappeared with Susan and a tall, slim man with circular wire-rimmed glasses, dark hair and Joey’s face. 

_Wow_. 

Joey looked so much like each parent it was amazing. Joey led them through the kitchen to the sitting area, and Henry struggled to stand. In a flash, Joey was there with an arm around his waist and a hand out for him to take to steady himself. 

Henry could tell he was blushing a little. Susan already knew him, of course, but he was hoping to have a better first impression with Oliver, Joey’s father. Henry _knew_ it was completely old fashioned to hope that parents liked him. He wasn’t in boarding school anymore, hoping a friend’s parent’s would like him enough to be allowed to be asked back, but it almost felt like it any time he had ever met a high school girlfriend’s parents. 

Actually, this was a little more intimidating. Surely the Bateys would be wary of a seemlingly straight man being interested in their son. Henry knew he would, if he had kids. He had nieces and nephews and he had a driving need to protect them in a way that felt instinctual. Henry really wanted this to go well. 

Joey squeezed his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek, then released him to stand on his own, just resting a hand on the small of his back, which Henry appreciated. He tried to stand up as straight as he could, holding his hand out to Oliver. “Hello. I’m Henry. It’s good to meet you Mr. Batey,” he said. 

Oliver had the same slow smile that Joey had, and even seeing it on his father gave Henry a warm feeling in his chest as the man shook his hand. “Henry, it’s so good to meet you. I’m sure you can call me Oliver. I was very disappointed to have missed you last weekend. And who is this?” Oliver turned that smiled on to Kal who had been sitting on the couch at attention, tail flapping in a clear sign that he was _dying_ to run around and smell everyone. 

Henry had to laugh. This dog got more attention than he did. “This is Kal. When I got him they assured me he was a dog but I think he’s actually a bear. He’s well behaved, but he will lick you, and I can’t stop him. Are you both okay with him getting up and sniffing you?” He asked, putting a hand on Kal’s collar. Worst case scenario, they’d eat inside and put Kal outside. 

Susan laughed her charming laugh and said, “Oh, dear, no, we’d love him to run around. Go on, let him roam.”

He let go of Kal’s collar and Kal immediately ran over to Susan to smell and sniff, then to Oliver, where he received another two handed ear scratch. Oh boy, Kal was in heaven. 

As soon as Kal had moved over to Oliver, Susan stepped closer, putting a hand on his forearm. She smiled up at him, “now, Henry. I’ve brought my large purse and I have several things in it for you. I brought some Epsom salts for a bath to help with your muscles. And honestly, you could use them any time, not just now. And a bottle of ibuprofen, and some gel. I’m sure you have this all, but I just wanted to make sure we were taking care of you.” Her face was so open and earnest that Henry felt his heart clench. 

“Susan, can I hug you?” Henry didn’t realize he was asking until the words were out of his mouth. Before he could turn red, or back out, Susan had stepped forward and enveloped Henry in the gentle embrace of a mum, complete with the delicate scent of her perfume and her hair brushing his cheek. 

It was one thing to feel the connection that he felt with Joey. He just _knew_ it was special. But he wasn’t ready to feel connected to Joey’s _family_ so soon. But Susan just clicked. She was soft around the edges and like a mum or grandma from a fairy tale. Loving, supportive. Ready to defend those she chose to protect. Ready with a smile and a kind word. Henry felt both like a child again, wishing for a mother’s approval, and like he already had her steadfast support. 

He pulled back to beam at her. “Thank you. Joey told me you might bring things for me. I don’t have any Epsom salt left, and I’ll never have enough ibuprofen and muscle gel for this line of work. Let me show you around where I can,” he said, hoping his voice conveyed the sincerity he felt. 

“Of course dear. Your home is beautiful. Did you design it yourself?” Susan returned his smile, and kindly changing the subject as he limped around the main floor, Joey hovering behind him, answering her questions about the house, how long he’s had it, so on and so forth. 

Just as they were finishing the short tour, food was delivered. Joey had suggested they eat on the patio so Kal could race around the garden, so as Joey signed for it, Oliver offered to help Henry outside. Henry could mostly make it, just needing a little support at the very end. He thanked Oliver, earning him that slow smile. 

“Thank you for letting us come over. Susan has been worried since you both called last night. We know, well, I know that you’re an adult and that you can take care of yourself, but once you’re with one of our kids you’re pretty much our kid too. I hope you don’t think that’s too insulting,” Oliver said. His voice held a quiet lilt to it, as though he was maybe a touch Irish. That must be where Joey got it from. 

“I was just telling Joey that having somone’s mum fuss over me is nice every once in awhile. I think that I can handle having some parents a little closer to home,” Henry replied, feeling that same warmth in his stomach. 

Joey and Susan came out moments later with all the food, Joey taking Henry’s hand when he sat down. Henry immediately lifted Joey’s hand to kiss his knuckles before they ate. Lunch consisted of more stories of Henry’s childhood, rather than Joey’s, tales of a house of five boys, scrapes, sneaking out, threats of lifetime groundings that never quite stuck. 

“Will this injury affect the show at all?” Oliver asked when the topic of the shoot came up. He had been petting Kal’s head in his lap for the last half hour. The Batey men were dog whisperers, apparently. 

“It really depends on what our trainer tells me. She’s going to make a house call on Tuesday to look me over. Probably not. I’ve worked with Kate on several projects and she knows how seriously I take this job. The stunt crew and I have been working really hard on these routines and I’m confident I will be fine. If it’s worse than we thought, they’ll just have me do other scenes first, then do the fights when I’m cleared,” Henry replied, shifting a little to lean into Joey’s side. After they had finished lunch Joey had scooted his chair close enough to rest his arm on the back of Henry’s chair, fingers slightly brushing his shoulder. 

Susan smiled at them. “You two are just so cute. Can I take a picture?” 

Henry sat up a little, leaning into Joey. They smiled and Susan snapped a picture. As Henry started to relax, Joey pulled him closer by the shoulder and kissed his cheek. Henry laughed and heard another click from Susan’s camera.

“Susan, will you send those to me?” Henry asked, rattling off his mobile number for her. He saved both pictures to his phone and set the second photo to his home screen. Joey must have noticed, because he leaned over and kissed Henry’s cheek once more. 

**********

That night, after Joey’s parents had left and they were up in bed, Henry pulled Joey closer to him. They were sitting against the headboard watching the second half of The Two Towers and Henry had his arm slung around Joey’s back, thumb slowly brushing back and forth over his arm. Joey turned to him, bracing a hand on Henry’s chest that he did _not_ flex for. Nope. 

“Yes, Dear?” Joey asked, pushing his glasses up his nose just a little. 

Henry leaned in and kissed him, slow and deep. When he pulled back he said, “Sorry, you’re so irresistible with those glasses. I just want to kiss you all the time.”

Joey blushed, “Wolf, stoooop. I cannot have you saying such things.”

“I won’t. You can’t make me,” Henry smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. “What I actually wanted to say was thank you. For staying with me, for sharing your parents with me. They’re so kind, and incredibly welcoming. I thought they would give me a lot harder of a time.”

Joey shrugged. “I mean, I think they might have been, but I’ve talked to them a few times over these few weeks and I think it’s clear to them that I’m serious about you. We fit together well. Better than I think I’ve ever clicked with anyone that isn’t Madeleine, and she’s part of the family as well. And you’re... bold in your affection. My mum was sold on you last week. I’m sure my dad is too, after today. He’s a big old softie anyway, so he’s not too tough to win over. You’re pretty much in. Laura’s a shoo-in for liking you,” he smiled his slow smile, and Henry kissed him again. 

“What does that mean?” Henry inquired when he pulled back from the kiss. 

“Eh, you’ll see, but she’s pretty easy going. We’ll all get together over the summer. God I can’t wait,” Joey grinned leaning into him, resting his head on Henry’s chest and wrapping his arm around Henry’s torso, letting Henry rub his hand slowly up and down his back until he heard Joey’s breathing even out into sleep. 

Henry lowered the lights and thought very quietly about how lucky he was to have Joey and his family in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t help but call out Henry for being bad at reading women. I have a theory that he’s too good looking (like Jon Hamm in 30 Rock) and people just tell him he’s good at things. 
> 
> And you all know the smile I’m talking about with Joey? How do I link a gif?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles. Seriously, that’s kinda it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 sucks. It’s the single worst year of my life, even without a pandemic. This (writing) has been one of my only escapes. Now that I’m living with six other people, two of which are children who need my attention ALL THE TIME, I don’t have enough to time to write. So thank you for sticking with me. 
> 
> Thank you forever and ever to @Descarada and @GentlyMad who read my chapters over and over again, correcting spelling and helping shape these stories to something worth reading.

Joey woke up to Kal breathing in his face. It seemed impossible, but Joey saw that Kal was standing on the bed, leaning over a sleeping Henry, to nose at Joey. 

_Good Christ, what have I done to deserve being woken up by dog breath?_

Joey tried to scoot back, but was being firmly held in place by a strong bicep trapping his elbow. There weren’t many reasons Joey could think of to curse Henry’s (beautiful) muscles, but this was one of them. 

“Kal. Kal! Hang on, buddy,” Joey whispered, trying again to free his arm from Henry’s grasp. Thankfully Kal hopped down off the bed and went to stand by the door. Apparently he was ready to go out and have breakfast. 

Just as Joey was easing his arm out, Henry made a small sound and adjusted, pulling Joey closer. For just a moment, Joey snuggled in. He molded his body to Henry’s, nuzzling his neck, squeezing the pec under his hand and just barely rolled his hips in to that _glorious_ ass. 

Henry groaned, clearly waking up. In his semi-conscious state, he shifted his ass back into Joey, sending a shiver down his spine, going straight to his cock. How in the hell was he supposed to survive this? Fuck. This was torture, but the best kind of torture. Joey held him closer, not rolling his hips, just letting Henry move his body into him as he woke up. 

Henry reached up and laced their fingers together, moving his other hand back to grip Joey’s butt, holding him in place while he moved against him. Joey kissed his neck again, open mouthed and hot. Fuck. _Fuck_. Henry’s grip was tighter and tighter on his hip. He was pushing his ass back so hard Joey’s dick was enveloped by those muscular cheeks. Joey wasn’t going to survive this. Joey realized that he was squeezing both Henry’s hand and his pec harder than he meant, but he had also set his teeth in Henry’s shoulder and was actively biting him. 

“Jo-Joey, fuck...” Henry panted, pressing his fingertips into Joey’s hip again. 

_I’m going to have bruises._ Joey thought to himself before all thought was chased away by another roll of Henry’s hips, making his dick leak in these damned sweat pants he was wearing. Joey bit down again on Henry’s shoulder, reveling in the sounds he was making, the small gasp followed by the quiet, “Joey, please.”

It took effort to remove his teeth from Henry’s shoulder to speak. “What do you want, Wolf? I’ll give you anything,” he could hear that his voice was pitched low, gravelly.

“Please, Joey. Fuck, need you,” Henry said, voice plain with need, want, desperation. 

Joey moved to change their position, get Henry under him, get his mouth on him, anything. He had just pushed Henry (gently) down onto his back when they both were startled by a loud bark. Kal was still sitting at the door, clearly too well trained to scratch at it, but he was obviously growing impatient with them.

“Fucking hell. Kal. Fuck. Henry,” Joey swung his leg over Henry so he was straddling his knees, then curled forward to rest his forehead on Henry’s sternum. “I forgot. He woke me up to take him out and I forgot because of your glorious ass. Damn it. I’m sorry.”

Henry’s arms had come up and one hand was on the back of Joey’s neck while the other was running up and down his side. “No, it’s okay. Fuck, I want you so badly,” Henry said, lifting his head to kiss Joey’s hair. 

“Ugh. I’ll go take Kal down and get him fed. Do you need me to help you up?” Joey asked, trying to get his breathing under control. 

“I think you’ve done quite enough to get me _up_ ,” Henry replied, pushing his hips up just enough to draw attention to his raging hard on. 

Jesus, the sight made Joey’s mouth _water_. How easy would it be to just push those sweats down and... 

A cold touch to his foot made Joey jump almost a mile. He put a hand over his pounding heart and whipped around to see Kal pressing his nose to their legs. “Kal! I said I’m coming! Henry, stop laughing at me,” he pouted, resting his hands on Henry’s pecs. 

Henry brought his hands up to rest on Joey’s, lifting one hand to kiss Joey’s palm. “Go on and take care of Kal. I’ll get up and get ready. Will you come back for me?” He asked, rubbing his thumb over where his lips had just been. 

“Of course I will. My god you drive me crazy,” Joey said, moving to get off Henry, but making sure to roll his hips once over Henry’s erection. Henry groaned and grabbed for him, but Joey was already gone. 

He hopped off the bed and opened the door for Kal, who bounded down the hallway and the stairs, skidding on the floors to make the hairpin turn to the garden door. Joey had to jog to catch up to him and scrambled to let him out. “I’m sorry! Have a less attractive dad!” He called after Kal, then realized he was talking to a dog who didn’t care. 

**********

The day ended up being long and trying. While Joey was used to Henry’s house being basically a small oasis for Henry, Kal and himself, apparently during the week it was filled with activity. There had been a parade of people for him to meet and try to remember. He had started a note file in his phone to keep everyone straight. Everyone had been kind, which made Joey want to work hard to be sure that he got to know them all individually. Tomorrow there would be fewer people and he could focus more on each of them. 

The evening found them back in bed. Tonight they were starting The Return of the King, Henry sitting against the headboard with Joey between his legs, leaning back into his chest. Henry’s arms wrapped around Joey’s waist, their fingers interlocked. “Why so quiet, songbird?” Henry asked, kissing Joey’s hair. 

_Of course Henry noticed._

Joey squeezed his fingers and shifted so he could rest his cheek on Henry’s shoulder. “I think I’m just a little overwhelmed. Which is so dumb. I have to get over it, but Henry, you know so many people for me to meet,” he sighed. 

Henry’s embrace tightened around him, enveloping him in his warmth. “You’re right. I didn’t think about it because I’m so used to it. Tomorrow will be more manageable, or we can hide in the basement and play video games or sit out in the garden for most of the day,” Henry promised, voice low and soft, lips barely brushing Joey’s forehead. 

“No, it’s not that I don’t want to see anyone, I just need to get to know everyone better and then I’ll be okay. How else will I convince them to tell me fun stories about you?” Joey smiled, tilting his head back just far enough to kiss the underside of Henry’s jaw. 

Henry chuckled. “You probably won’t have to do much buttering up for them to spill. As I thought, they all loved you.” 

“They just like me because _you_ like me,” Joey rolled his eyes, but carefully avoided the other l-word. 

_lt’s a little too soon to be throwing around the word love, right?_

At that comment, Henry laughed. “Oh, no, trust me; if they didn’t like you, they would have told me. They’ve done it before, especially if none of them like someone in my life.” He leaned down to fit his mouth over Joey’s, slow and deep, as if to pour the second-hand affection into Joey. 

When the kiss broke, Joey leaned in for one more peck before saying, “Honestly, I think I rather like the idea that your work family has decided that you, body-building Superman, need looking out for. That alone warms them to my heart. Thank you, Wolf.”

Joey gave Henry one more kiss to his neck, then shifted back to watch the movie. He closed his eyes and focused on the steady beat of Henry’s heart, letting it lull him into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many times Kal’s rolled his eyes at Henry’s partners. It’s probably all the time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey settles into staying at Henry’s, ending with an eventful evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam, thank you all for being so patient with me. Going from furloughed and living alone to working 40 hours a week and living with six people (74 years -6 months old) has really limited my time of writing. Thank you for sticking with me. 
> 
> Endless thanks to @Gentlymad and @Descarada for encouraging me reading and re-reading. 
> 
> This is where the explicit rating comes in. You’ve been warned. Or rewarded.

Tuesday morning found Joey deep in thought. He’d been in his share of relationships for sure. But there was always a drive to keep his life compartmentalized. Madeleine was his best friend, and she was part of all parts of his life, but she was one of the only ones. His parents were supportive of his music, but they didn’t know his band mates. Usually didn’t meet boyfriends or girlfriends for months, if ever. It was easier this way, he had always believed. Keep things separated. Not secret, but apart. So he could focus on individual parts of himself to present. The singer and song writer. The son. The boyfriend. The actor. 

Of course these last weeks had blown all his neat plans to hell. All his walls were down, they were all bleeding together, rebuilding him anew. The safety he felt in this world, this home. He could do anything here. He had rarely spent so many days in a row at a partner’s home, no matter the length of the relationship. Always needing to have more space. Not here. Waking up next to Henry (and sometimes Kal), sharing meals, talking about everything, it was all so natural. There were still moments when he felt out of his depth, but more and more this felt like home.

Joey was down in the basement, which was almost foreign to him at this point, since he was NOT lugging Henry’s (beautiful) heavy ass up and down all those stairs. However, Henry had mentioned that he had a guest room down there (“it’s nothing really, just a room for someone to pass out in when we’d had too much to drink after a game”) that had a guitar in it. Apparently it had been left by his friend Luke some time ago and now was rarely played. 

“Go on down there, if you want. Take some time. God knows you’ve been stuck with me for days,” Henry had encouraged, kissing Joey softly. 

So while Henry was doing some kind of movie star business with Scott, his assistant, in the office on the main level, Joey and Kal had wandered downstairs, Joey with his notebook he kept with him most times. Joey explored the back rooms he had seen the first time he was over. Just like Henry had said, there were two very small bedrooms with twin sized beds in them and a full bathroom with a shower stall in between Jack-and-Jill style. 

After tuning the guitar, he settled on the edge of the fashionable chair in the room and began to play little snippets of songs he knew. Kal was sprawled out across the bed, head raised and focused entirely on him, so Joey changed some lyrics to include Kal’s name in it, stopping to laugh every time Kal ‘smiled’ at him with his tongue lolling out. 

Eventually he felt himself slipping into a new song, which was a surprise. He could write anywhere, according to Madeleine, but rarely had he been able to do so outside of her presence or his own home. He focused on the chord changes, feeling the calm of whatever this song would bring wash over him. 

When he was happy with the chords he started writing words. It was a jumble at first. It always was. About knowing that a love was enough for him. About being made to lay in bed with someone. How unreasonable it is to be desperately in love. How unfair. 

Joey jumped when his phone’s text alert went off. He saw Henry’s name, swiped and realized that Kal was nowhere in sight. He got up and stretched, then glanced at his phone.

_HC: Scott and I were going to eat lunch. Want to join us?_

_JB: Sure thing heading up now!_

Just as Joey was walking toward the stairs, Kal came bounding down them, ran around Joey then barked and ran back up the stairs, as if to say, “Hey, I’m coming to get you! Follow me!”

Henry was laughing as Joey reached the top of the stairs. Kal was still running around the main floor, circling the kitchen, pausing at Henry and Scott’s feet for a fleeting pet before coming to a halt at the feet of Helen, Henry’s phenomenal cook. He looked up at her as she told him, “I’m not giving you any food!” But he saw her toss a little piece of bread down to him. 

Helen was probably in her 40’s, with a slight accent and a thick black braid over her shoulder both days Joey had seen her. She seemed like she had been with Henry for quite sometime. Yesterday after she had greeted Joey, she had scolded Henry for getting injured, actually smacking him with a wooden spoon. Joey had dissolved into giggles and pledged fealty to her on the spot. 

Today, she had made sandwiches so thick Joey thought he would have to dislocate his jaw to eat them. They smelled so mouthwatering though he was going to try. He kept his drooling to a minimum as he grabbed out Kal’s food and dished it up. Henry came over to grab the bowl and a kiss.

“I literally can not _even_ with how cute you two are!” Scott cooed at them, then laughed at Joey’s blush.

Scott was so far the biggest personality of Henry’s work family. Joey had been surprised to find he was American, despite being very pale. He had blondish-brown hair, bright brown eyes and was constantly laughing. He had enveloped Joey in a hug and had whispered, “I knew the minute he mentioned you he was head over heels!”

Joey grabbed the stool on the end (it was his stool, in his head) followed by Henry and Scott. Helen had a stool on her side of the island and they all tucked into their lunch. 

“It sounded like you got the guitar tuned,” Henry mentioned. 

Joey could barely contain his excitement, “Yes! It’s great! I actually came up with a melody I like, and started writing a song!” He paused for a second, then said a little more sheepishly, “Oh, I hope it wasn’t bothering you. I had the door mostly closed to try to keep the sound down!”

Scott leaned over his plate and beamed, “No need to worry, it was awesome. It made the morning fly by! And it was great! Henry said you’re in a band?”

“If you aren’t, you should be. I danced all around this place,” Helen agreed, gesturing to the kitchen. 

Blushing was becoming his personality, it seemed. Joey had just taken a bite of sandwich, giving him a second to compose himself, when he felt a bump on his leg. He glanced down, seeing that Henry had hooked his foot around Joey’s ankle, both grounding and supporting him silently. When he raised his gaze, Henry met his eyes and gave him a grin. 

“Yeah, actually, I am in a band. We’re performing Friday at the Slaughtered Lamb. We’re called The Amazing Devil. We have an album out called Love Run, and we’re trying to get another one out when I get back from the shoot,” Joey found himself sitting up a little straighter as he talked. 

“Found you on band camp. Bought and... downloading now!” Scott chirped, tapping at his phone. 

The rest of their lunch passed with chit chat and laughter, The guys helping Helen clean the plates and the counters off before she shooed them away.

***********

At four, Joey came upstairs again to see Kate sitting on the couch leaning over Henry laying on the floor, moving his leg in a professional manner while still teasing him. 

“Stop looking at me in that tone of voice. You’re Superman for the love of god. I’m not hurting you,” she chided as she held his knee a moved it, testing his flexibility. 

She glanced up at Joey coming up the stairs and shot him a grin, “Hey there, Joey, right? Hi. Come over here and control your boyfriend.”

Joey laughed but came over and knelt on the floor and took Henry’s hand, leaning forward and kissing his forehead, whispering, “come on Wolf, you’ve got this.” He used the hand not holding Henry to sweep his thumb over Henry’s forehead, gently smoothing out the furrow in his brow. 

The massive bruise on the back on Henry’s leg was turning that sickly yellow of nearly healed, and Kate gently felt over it before leaning back and smiling. “I think you’re good to go. Don’t go out of your way to do anything super crazy lifting or running wise. Actually, don’t run for right now. Swim. I’ll text Dave and tell him so he doesn’t push you to run. No athletic sex.”

Joey blushed but felt a little vindicated that Henry also blushed.

Kate cackled at them. “Oh my god you two are too much. Honestly. Henry, stretch out. I can tell your muscles are all knotted up from limping around.”

**********

As they got into bed that evening, Joey put his hand over Henry’s, stopping him from starting the movie. “So, I could... um, if you want...” he floundered, glancing down. Henry gently turned his hand over and gripped Joey’s wrist. 

“Songbird,” Henry said quietly, “whatever it is, just tell me.” He reached up, placing his hand on Joey’s neck and bringing him in for a soft kiss. 

_How does he still leave me breathless?_

Joey followed his lips for another kiss, trying to gather his thoughts and get them out. “I want to give you a massage. I’m pretty good at them,” he assured, but Henry was already smiling and leaning back in for a kiss. 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to, but I would love it. I feel like you’ve been pampering me all week,” Henry said. 

Joey tried to give him the eyebrow arch of judgement. “Like when you brought me cold meds and came over to check my temperature every day and brought me soup at the studio? I think this is well deserved,” he said, sitting up further and cupping Henry’s jaw in his hands. “C’mon Wolf, let me take care of you,” he whispered. 

Joey saw the moment that Henry understood what he was offering. His eyes dilated and he inhaled, pulling Joey on top of him wrapping his arms around him, kissing him with an almost frantic need. Joey smiled into the kiss, letting Henry manhandle him. 

When he was straddling Henry, Joey gently pushed back from Henry, running his hands from the nape of Henry’s neck down his bare chest, letting them rest there. “You’re mine. I’m going to show you how I’m going to take care of you. Lay back for me,” he said, feeling a thrill at commanding Henry. 

Henry gripped his ass, pulling him back in for another kiss before lifting Joey off him. He got up, confusing Joey for a moment, opening the door and ushering Kal out. He came back to the bed before asking, “What should I take off?” 

Joey licked his lips, seeing Henry track the movement as he let his gaze travel down Henry’s chest to his thin sweat pants, sitting low on his hips. “I want you to be comfortable. But I can’t wait to touch you.”

He watched Henry’s Adam’s apple bob in a nervous gesture as he hooked his thumbs into his sweats and pushed them off, leaving him in tight, hugging boxer briefs. Henry stepped out them and crawled back onto the bed, stopping on all fours to kiss Joey. 

Joey manuevered Henry to lay on his back, taking his time sweeping his hands down Henry’s arms, taking his hands and kissing the palms. He leaned down to kiss Henry again, grinning into the kiss when he felt Henry’s hand come up to rest on his bicep. 

Joey was kneeling next to Henry, and after breaking the kiss, he began to gently massage Henry’s neck, moving on to his arms, enjoying the small sighs Henry was making. He could see tension draining out of Henry’s body, hearing his breaths become longer and more drawn out.

As much as Joey had planned on this ending romantically, there was a deep drive he felt to make sure that he actually relaxed Henry as well. The need to care for him, even if it was wrapping him in a blanket like the world’s sexiest burrito and just cuddle him. 

_Take care of him._

“You doing okay, Wolf?” Joey murmmered, moving his hands to Henry’s pecs, trying to stay professional, even as his thumbs threatened to brush over those pert nipples. 

Henry opened his eyes and looked up at Joey, his pupils blown wide. “Mmm hmmm,” he hummed, arching his chest up into Joey’s hands. 

Joey leaned down to kiss him again, loving that Henry brought his hand up to cup Joey’s neck. Joey broke the kiss, dropping one more kiss to Henry’s nose as he massaged down to Henry’s legs. Henry propped another pillow under his head, keeping his dark eyes on Joey. 

_Jesus how do I survive this?_ Joey thought to himself as he did his best to focus on Henry’s leg and not his massive erection straining the thin fabric covering it. But he hadn’t really gotten a chance to feel up Henry’s legs, and they were _enormous_. Thick muscle that Joey got to really dig his fingers into. Joey hadn’t really ever considered thighs to be anything to specifically highlight, but Henry was proving him wrong. 

To get to Henry’s other leg, Joey threw his leg over to move across Henry’s body. Just as he was straddling Henry’s thighs, Henry’s hands came up to hold him tight around the waist, moving him up just enough that he was in the perfect position to grind up on his cock. 

“Fuck, Joey,” Henry moaned his name in a way that made Joey’s eyes roll back.

Joey groaned and wished he had thought to remove his own sweats before this. Henry sat up more, flexing his abs to get to Joey’s mouth, moving one hand to his neck and using the other to encourage Joey to move his hips. 

For a second, Joey let himself fall into the kiss, the sensation of Henry’s commanding grip, of his dick rubbing up against Joey’s, the promise in Henry’s eyes. But then he forced himself to pull away from the heat of Henry’s body. Just one more roll of his hips. 

“Mmmm, Henry, let me finish,” he groaned as he lifted his hips off Henry’s. 

“Then why are you getting up?” Henry snarked, chasing Joey’s lips, applying light pressure to his hips. 

“Wolf, stop tempting me. I want to take care of you. Muscles first, dicks last.” He grinned as Henry swatted him on the ass. He moved over to Henry’s other side, massaging Henry’s other leg and only brushing his erection a few times... accidentally. 

He gave close attention to Henry’s calves and feet, making sure to focus on his dominant leg that took most of his weight in the last week, feeling the knots and tightness relax as he worked. Kate hadn’t been kidding about his muscles being tight. Joey snuck a kiss here and there as he worked, the inside of Henry’s knee, his calf, the top of his shin, feeling the thrill of a shiver going through Henry every time his lips found a new place to kiss.

“Okay, roll to your front,” Joey instructed, coming back up to kiss Henry, kicking off his pajamas off. 

Henry groaned at him, “you just want an excuse to grope my ass,” he accused, turning and arching his back to show off the curve of his backside. 

“Jesus, you’re going to kill me,” Joey gasped, grabbing Henry’s ass with both hands, squeezing once then laying a light smack on one cheek. Henry groaned, pushing back into Joey’s hands. “Mmmm okay, let me rub your back before I lose control.”

“Hmmm, I look forward to it,” Henry panted, tone showing his breathless need. 

Joey moved up, then straddled Henry’s lower back, careful to avoid the bruise on his leg. Beginning at Henry’s neck then moving down, working out tension and knots, pausing to kiss or nip at Henry’s shoulders. Every time he did, he got rush of lust seeing goosebumps break out across Henry’s arms. 

Moving down, Joey had to balance on his knees while putting his whole weight into massaging Henry’s lower back muscles. As he balanced, he realized there wasn’t really a way to do this _without_ his dick falling into the valley of Henry’s ass. Thank god this massage was almost over. 

The more Joey massaged, the more he could feel Henry’s tension building.The knots were out, but the rigidness of his back remained. 

Joey stopped and leaned over Henry, hands on the bed, front pressed against Henry’s back. He felt all Henry’s muscles relax as Joey kissed his neck, slowly lowering his hips to grind his cock down onto the hard muscles of Henry’s ass. 

“Do you feel what you do to me? How hard you make me?” Joey whispered to Henry, rolling his hips again. He was rewarded by feeling more than hearing Henry groan, vibrations from it rumbling into Joey’s chest and lower. 

Henry reached back to grip Joey’s thigh, encouraging him to lower his weight as Henry arched his ass up. “Fuck,” he muttered, pulling at the bottom of Joey’s boxer briefs. “Please, I need to feel you,” Henry panted, lifting up enough to push down on his own underwear. 

Joey scrambled to balance on his knees enough to shove down his shorts, seeing Henry wriggle out as well, and he reached down to help him pull them off entirely. He used what was left of the lotion from the massage to smooth over his dick. 

Like a moth to a flame, Joey plastered himself to Henry’s back again. The feeling of finally having all of Henry bare and against him was almost too much. He willed himself to be still, focusing on his breathing. To distract himself, he began to kiss and nip at Henry’s neck. This backfired immediately, as Henry began to roll his hips, trapping Joey’s now freed cock between his cheeks. 

“Henry, christ, you feel so good,” Joey whined, not caring how needy his voice sounded, just that he got more friction. He thrust his hips down again, meeting Henry’s motion with a groan, “I’ve, wanted you for so long, and now, now I have you. You’re mine, Wolf, _mine_.” 

As Joey opened his mouth for another kiss to Henry’s shoulder, he heard Henry’s grunts turn into words. “Yes, yes, yours, yours.”

Just hearing it was too much. Joey bit down and with one last snap of his hips, he came all over Henry’s ass and back. 

Before he could recover completely, string together thoughts or get his body to move, Henry had manuevered him to his back, sliding between his knees. Without consciously deciding, Joey brought his arm up to hold Henry’s shoulders, keeping him close, letting Henry shower his face and neck with kisses. Henry was panting, rutting against Joey’s stomach. 

“He-Henry. Yes, yes,” Joey panted, trying to imbue his want and desire to Henry. His other hand scrambled to find a hold on Henry’s hip, encoraging him to rut down harder.

“Fuck, fuck, Joey,” Henry breathed, face buried in Joey’s neck as he came.

Henry all but collapsed atop Joey, who rubbed his hand up and down Henry’s back, loving the weight of him holding him down, grounding him. Henry’s body had been bowstring tight before now was limp, relaxed, completely at ease. Joey felt the last of his own tension let go. Having Henry in his arms, finally feeling like they were settled. 

All too soon, Henry propped himself up on his elbows, taking his weight off of Joey and looking down. He was grinning slyly, “So, I work day and night for this body and it’s my ass that you come all over?”

Joey laughed. “Have you seen your ass? I’m actually asking, because if you have, then I don’t really need to explain. I refuse to apologize. And may I remind you that I had my hands all over that body for nearly an hour? I could have come from you _looking_ at my cock.”

“Mmm we should try that sometime,” Henry said, leaning down to kiss him again. 

Joey cupped Henry’s face, shivering at the thought. “Deal. But for now, we need to shower. You going to help me, Wolf?”

It was Henry’s turn to laugh, “Of course I am, Bard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Scott is basically Scott Evans, my favorite human Evans (sorry Chris).


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to reality. Henry meets Madeleine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang, thank you for not giving up on me. I swear to you I’m working on this, but now that I’m back to work, it’s eating into my writing time. 
> 
> Thank you, as always, to Descarada and GentlyMad for beta reading for me and continuing to encourage me at each turn.

**Joey**

Going back home after spending four days at Henry’s was slightly jarring. His apartment was too dark, too quiet. There was no Kal to hop on him at any given moment. No beautiful boyfriend to smother him in affection. 

Henry had tried to get him to stay, but there was so much to do. The show on Friday, packing for Hungary, making sure his place was clean enough for Madeleine to move in while he was gone. He had conceded and agreed to let Chelsea, Henry’s house cleaner come over before he left to just do a quick once over.

Henry was back to his daily work outs, which meant seeing Henry in the mornings after his workout, sweaty, beautiful, scantily clothed... Now that Joey knew _exactly_ what was under those clothes, it was the best torture. 

Since Joey’s elderly neighbor, Mrs. Fritz had taken to watching them canoodle in the door way, morning cuddles were held _inside_ the atrium of the apartment building. Friday consisted of Joey backing Henry up to the wall, hands on his hips. Joey’s cheek rested on Henry’s shoulder, as they quietly talked about their day. 

“What time are you guys heading to the Slaughtered Lamb?” Henry asked as he ran his fingertips from Joey’s neck to the base of his spine. 

“Mmm. We’ll be there around five for the sound check, then food and probably beer and shots,” Joey responded, shivering at Henry’s gentle touches. 

“I’m sure you’ll be amazing. I can’t wait to hear it,” Henry soothed, moving both hands up and down Joey’s back.

Joey laughed quietly. “You’re just trying to butter me up to get a piece of me.”

“How dare you? I don’t want a piece. I _have_ a piece of you. I want _all_ of you,” Henry rumbled, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer until they were flush together. 

Joey groaned, pulling Henry closer to him, if that was possible. “Wolf, you beast. Stop.”

Henry leaned back, but kept his hands where they were. “Are you still wanting to come over tonight? You won’t be too tired?”

Joey pushed up a little to give Henry a peck on the lips. “No, I‘m always revved up after shows. All that adrenaline from being on stage. I’m so excited you’re going to be there. Did you want to meet everyone?”

Henry’s hands moved up under Joey’s shirt, fingers gently sliding across the waist line of his jeans. “Of course I do. I haven’t met anyone in your life but your parents. I imagine Madeleine has some excellent stories for me.” 

**********

**Henry**

Henry wasn’t nervous. He wasn’t. There was no reason to be. He had been the supportive partner to many people who were performers in some fashion. He’d been to equestrian shows, premieres, sat ring side for fights. This shouldn’t be different, but it was. Maybe because it was so accessible to the public? That he would be recognized and draw attention away from Joey’s band? Sure. That had to be it. 

_I’m not nervous. I’m not nervous..._ Henry thought as Colin pulled up to what looked like an unassuming little bar. He was dressed down, casual jeans and a forest green v-neck with a black zip up hoodie and a plain black baseball cap. Hopefully even if someone got a glimpse of him, they wouldn’t be able to place him. 

“Chill, man. It’s going to be great! Scott sent us the link to his band, and they’re good. We have it under control. I can’t wait to see your guy up there!” Colin laughed, clapping Henry on the back as they went in. 

The Slaughtered Lamb was a chic little pub with mix of mismatched couches, tables and a bar. If you didn’t know where to look you would miss the small bookshelf that was hiding a doorway that led down a dark narrow stairwell to a basement. The lower level felt a little more masculine, with dark woods and deep colors on booths and chairs. Across the longest wall was a stage and small chairs and tables. To the right of stage was a small “back stage” area where instruments (or famous boyfriends) could be stored. Opposite from the stage was a small bar stocked to keep the audience loose and enthused.

Scott had called ahead and made arrangements for Henry. A tall, lean man with shaggy salt and pepper hair met him when they walked in, greeting him with a firm hand shake. 

“Hello, I’m Rich. I’ve got a place for you to watch the show, but for now, we have the basement bar closed to the public for the sound check, so you can hang out until we open the downstairs. I’ll come down and let you know ahead of time. Need me to put anything back there for you? I have bar stools for you both and there’s a ledge on the wall if you want to put drinks up there,” he said, as he led them down the narrow staircase. 

It was possible that Rich was still talking to him, but as soon as Henry turned the corner after the stairs, he lost focus on everything but Joey. 

The first moment Henry had seen Joey his breath was taken away by him. Broad shoulders and beautiful, even blushing he had been magnetic. Henry realized that he hadn’t really had much of an opportunity to see Joey outside of his home. Joey was comfortable at his house, but he was still a guest there. He let Henry take the lead in so many things, content to be led. 

But not here. Joey was in control here. A leader to the band of people he was talking to, back to Henry, Rich and Colin. Here, his movements were graceful, automatic, with no second guessing or hesitation. He was animated, moving around everyone with a striking woman by his side, a natural grace to their movements together, a team who had been through thick and thin. 

The group was all dressed similarly, the men wearing white undershirts with various dark button ups over them, the women wearing dresses in deep colors. Joey himself had a navy blue shirt unbuttoned and open, the sides floating around him as he turned to talk to different members of the band. His pants were skin tight, showing off his long, graceful legs, up to the curve of his ass, and Henry’s fingers itched to touch. 

He was still looking at Joey when he noticed the woman near Joey turn her head and focus in on him. She was stunning. Pale, smooth skin and a heart shaped face with dark eyes, she had the look of a debutante in the 20’s. Her dress was light, with a dark lace covering it, giving the appearance of a vintage movie star. She looked at him with slight confusion at first, then with the dawning of placing him, she smiled, and he was dazzled again. Her smile lit up her whole face, making Henry feel like she was welcoming an old friend, not a stranger, into her space. 

_That must be Madeleine._

Madeleine, in a practiced move, turned Joey away from the band mate he was talking to so he was facing Henry. The trust Joey had in her was impressive. He never broke in conversation, never glanced at her to ask what she was doing, just impulsivley trusted her and turned. When his eyes met Henry’s, he beamed at him. 

Again, Henry’s breath was taken away by that smile. He felt his own face stretch into a grin, heard Colin chuckle next to him. He tried to regain his breath as Joey turned to the bandmate and excused himself, then strode over to Henry. Joey wrapped his arms around Henry for a hug then leaned back and cupped Henry’s jaw, gently pulling him in for a kiss that made his knees go weak. Joey’s confidence was intoxicating. 

“Hey Wolf,” Joey whispered as he pulled back, pulling his lips into the lopsided smile that melted Henry’s heart. 

“Hello, Songbird,” Henry replied softly, knowing his face must look so mushy, but being unable to change it. 

Joey’s joyful smile confirmed it, and he moved his hand to slightly pinch Henry’s cheek before he turned to Rich and Colin, thanking Rich and easily accepting Colin’s back-slapping hug. After that, he took Henry’s hand and faced the rest of the band. “Gang, this is Henry.”

Henry understood what Joey must have felt like when he went to stunt practice with him. All the new faces, people grinning and shaking his hand. He felt both slightly embarrassed but mainly _thrilled_ to finally be meeting some people from Joey’s life. Especially Madeleine. 

While Henry had been being introduced to all the others, she had grabbed a couple of beers and handed him one in lieu of a handshake. “Come on, Henry, have a seat. I’ve gotta give you the best friend schpiel,” she said, shrugging, as if to show that this was her lot in life, it she had accepted it. 

“Oh, come now, Mads, surely you don’t have to do that now,” Joey pleaded, holding Henry’s hand in both of his, nearly pulling him away from Madeleine. 

Henry turned to Joey, pulling him forward until Joey rested a hand on his chest. “Of course she does. She needs to tell me how amazing you are and how much pain she’ll inflict on me if I break your heart. I get it it.”

Joey rolled his eyes, but pecked Henry on the lips, then headed over to introduce Colin to everyone. Henry watched him go until a quiet cough caught his attention. Blushing slightly, he sat down at the small table across from Madeleine. 

When he met her eye, she was smiling. He returned her smile, then held out a hand. “Hello, I’m Henry. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”

Madeleine laughed, taking his hand in a firm shake, then shifted into a serious look, “Likewise. It sounds like you know what I’m going to say, so I’ll make it quick, and then we can become friends. I love Joey. He’s my family. I will always take his side and support him. You hurt him, I will make you regret it. Got it?”

Henry nodded solemnly. “I got it. Joey deserves to have that friend, and I’m glad he has you. Friends?” He offered another smile, and Madeleine matched it. 

“Friends it is,” she smiled, toasting him with her beer. “Now I have to invite Joey back over here. He’s been worrying over there by the bar.”

Henry turned to see that Joey was indeed fidgeting by the bar, trying not to glance back at the table where he and Madeleine were seated. His heart warmed at Joey’s obvious nerves. “We shouldn’t let him worry any longer,” Henry said, tearing his gaze away from Joey’s fingers drumming on the bar to look to Madeleine for agreement. 

Her smile was wide, breaking to take a swig from her beer. “You’ve passed your first test! Oi! Joey! Come on over here!”

After that, the pre-show time went fast. Henry made sure to have a chat with everyone, getting to know them slowly. The drummer promised him some hilarious drunk-Joey stories in exchange for some autographs for his neices and nephews, to which Henry happily agreed. 

What felt like minutes after he’d toasted beers with Madeleine, Rich was coming down and saying that they were planning to let the show-goers in momentarily. Everyone swigged the last of their drinks and gathered to take a group photo. 

“It’s band tradition!” Madeleine explained to Henry, trying to herd the band to the bar for the photo. “I have an album at home with a photo before every show we’ve ever done.”

Colin insisted on taking the photo, Henry standing next to him. Once they had the shot, they all yelled for Henry to get in the photo. Everyone scooted over to make room between Joey and Madeleine. Joey threw his arm over Henry’s shoulders, Madeleine put an arm around his waist. Colin snapped the photos, then Rich ushered Henry and Colin into the back to their hidden spot off to the side of the stage. 

As the audience filed in, The band set up, and Joey snuck back to him for a quick kiss. 

“Break a leg out there,” Henry whispered, holding Joey’s hands. They were shaking in his, and he wasn’t sure if it was excitement or nerves. He met Joey’s eyes and saw a tidal wave of emotion. “You’re going to be great,” he reassured. Joey nodded, smiled, and grabbed one more kiss before he was gone. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry watches the show and Joey meets him backstage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for not giving up on me. I know this update has been a billion years coming. I’m so sorry. 
> 
> Living with 6 other people and working 60+ hours a week over Christmas really put a damper on writing. 
> 
> Hopefully I can get you this last chapter soon. 
> 
> Thank you as △⃒⃘lways to Descarada and GentlyMad for consistently encouraging me and reading (and re-reading) my work.

Henry knew that it wasn’t a very well-kept secret that he was a nerd. Looking at his history of seeking out roles that were popular with comic book junkies and gamers proved that time and time again. He’d never heard a negative word about it to his face, but since he had the muscles to back up the characters, he probably never would.

It was more than just the characters and the muscle mass though. Henry loved  _ words _ . The way that they could sway an audience, a fandom, a single person. Words were so powerful, and he was honored when someone trusted him enough to be the one to use those words on film. When he would be sent a script, he would pore over it time and time and time again until he felt like the words were part of him. If he couldn’t get the words to settle, he struggled with taking the part.  _ “What if someone else could do these lines better? Make them feel “realer” or “more true?”  _ He would think to himself. 

Henry loved words, but he struggled to properly capture his own emotions and feelings with them. His whole life his family and friends had teased him about being able to memorize a speech and imbue the gravity of a character, but he couldn’t manage to write his feelings out. He could rehearse conversations for interviews, but left to his own devices, he managed to put his foot all the way inside his mouth more often than not. 

Henry admired Joey for so many reasons, but especially that he was confident in his voice. He wasn’t outspoken, but when he did speak, it was from his heart, always. Henry knew that Joey wrote the band’s songs, and he had pored over the lyrics to the  _ Love Run _ album, feeling out Joey’s words. The words didn’t always make sense, but somehow Henry felt connected to them. Like his soul understood the meanings. 

Seeing Joey perform simply left Henry awestruck. Joey had mentioned in passing that the members of the band had given themselves names to perform under, and watching the transformation of the rowdy group of friends into a dramatic and moody troupe seemed to be magic. Gone were the gentle smiles and the easy laughs. They were replaced by dark eye makeup and dramatic paint lining their faces, cutting out cheek bones and creating shadow and mystery. 

The crowd seemed great, feeding into the energy pouring off the stage. Henry could feel the room’s pitch growing, frenzied. Madeleine floated across the stage, movements invoking her power, accentuating her lyrics. Joey was less mobile, wielding his guitar like a weapon, leading the band in the charge of sound and song. From where Henry was hidden to the side of the stage, he could see Joey’s face, the quick excitement in between songs, when he would turn to the drummer, catching Henry’s eye. He cheered with the crowd each time, singing along to the songs, noting that Colin was humming along too. 

As the show was wrapping up, Colin headed out from behind the curtain to grab a beer and post up so no inebriated showgoer stumbled onto Henry’s hiding spot. Henry had been up off his chair pacing, singing, cheering for the last few songs. Now that the show was over, the anticipation of getting to see Joey, to touch him, was making Henry feel jittery. The band had stepped away from their instruments to wave to the cheering crowd, and while most of them headed to the bar, Joey slipped away and toward Henry. 

It seemed like Joey was in slow motion, getting to the curtained area, and Henry was able to watch his approach through the opening in the curtains. Joey was practically glowing. Sweaty, eyes shining. He was almost vibrating, looking a little shaky, and Henry would be concerned if he hadn’t recognized it as the high he got when doing performances that felt so right you had to tell someone about it or jump up and down or scream because you were on top of the world. It felt like forever for Joey to get to him, but then he was in the doorway, pulling the curtain closed behind him, throwing himself into Henry’s arms. Henry held him close for a moment, until Joey pulled back from him. 

“Well?” Joey inquired, smiling hesitantly. “What did you think?”

Henry lifted his hand to cup Joey’s face. “You were fantastic,” he said, drawing Joey to him, brushing their lips together. 

It was as though all the pent up energy Joey contained was released. He gripped Henry’s ass and pushed him up against the wall, attacking his mouth with a fervor Henry hadn’t experienced yet. Joey had been content to let Henry lead the way, but the passive, gentle Joey was gone. Instead, it was Henry who was being ravished, feeling Joey’s hands slide up the back of his trousers and slip under his shirt, while Joey kissed along his jaw then began sucking a mark on his neck. 

Henry opened his mouth to say something. To insist that Joey stop, to encourage him? He wasn’t sure. Instead of any of that, a groan of want emerged which only spurred Joey into a more fevored attack on Henry’s lips. As Henry scrambled to get a hold on Joey’s shoulders, Joey was pushing him back again and getting his hands on Henry’s jeans, pulling open the buttons and sliding his hand in, gripping Henry’s quickly growing erection through his boxer briefs. 

Henry’s brain short circuited. 

_ Were they really going to do this? Here?  _

Henry could hear people milling about just beyond the curtain. Knowing that Colin was standing outside was both a little reassuring but also  _ mortifying. _ Henry had done plenty of risky things, but this was easily the most daring. Between the adrenaline of it and the blood trying to thicken his cock, he was lightheaded. 

Sensing his hesitation, Joey leaned back a little, hand still in his jeans. 

“You with me Wolf?” He asked, lopsided grin in tact. 

Henry groaned again, “Yes, Christ, come back here.” He ran his hands up Joey’s back, decision made. 

Joey’s grin turned mischievous once more as he purposely avoided Henry’s lips to give him a playful nip on the jaw then returned to his neck to continue working on the mark. 

Henry tilted his head back against the wall, overwhelmed by the rush of lust. He managed to run his hands down Joey’s back then up again, sliding under his shirt. Joey’s skin was hot, damp from his performance and his own adrenaline. It spurred Henry on again, groaning deeply and holding Joey as close as he could get him. 

Joey’s hand was still on Henry’s cock, but not moving much, just gripping him lightly, but as this was the first time Joey’s had gotten anywhere near his dick, Henry felt like he was on the edge already. 

“Joey,” Henry tried to keep his voice low, but it came out breathy and high, but thankfully, quiet. “Please, Joey, please.”

“Please what, Wolf?” Joey answered, voice low and rough, grating down Henry’s spine, sparking his arousal further. Joey’s pupils were so dilated that Henry could barely see the blue around them. Joey leaned in and captured Henry’s lips with his own, as his hand slid up to Henry’s chest and brushed a thumb over his nipple. 

Before Henry could beg any more, he heard Colin’s voice.

“Henry, we should probably get going. People are beginning to thin out and I’ve had the car pulled around,” he spoke clearly, but quietly enough to not draw attention. 

Joey groaned and thunked his head on Henry’s collar bone, releasing Henry’s cock and wrapping his arms around Henry’s waist. 

“Okay Colin, we’ll be right out,” Henry prayed that his voice wasn’t the octave higher he thought it was. 

They leaned into each other for a moment. Joey moved first, gently, almost sweetly up Henry’s neck, pressing soft kisses into his skin until he reached Henry’s lips again. The kiss was searing and Henry felt himself get lost in it again, focusing on the heat of Joey’s body against his. 

“Guys, we should really go,” Colin called, voice low, but with a sense of urgency that Henry knew not to ignore. 

As Henry slid his arms down Joey’s back to let him go, Joey gave his jaw line one more nip, making Henry wish they were back at his house immediately. 

“Come on, Songbird, let’s go home,” he murmured, forcing himself to fix his jeans and shirt so they could leave. He pulled his baseball cap on and brought the hood to his sweatshirt up to cover more of his face.

Joey took a small step back and his smile held a promise Henry was excited to hold him to. He took Henry’s hand in his and pulled back the curtain. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is brand new for me. If you have suggestions, comments, concerns, scenes you want to see, I want to hear about it!


End file.
